CrimZon (Revamped)
by Unknown117
Summary: A demi human named Erb, an average high school boy living in a modern day earth where humans and demi's coexist, finds his life completely turned inside out after a sudden invasion brought his world into the vast known universe. This is a OC crossover of Birth By Sleep, Gundam 00, CardCapturer Sakura, a bit of Halo, and various fighting genres. (A prequel to CrimZon Universe)
1. Episode 0 - Prologue

CrimZon: Re Season 1

Episode 0 – Prologue

Author's note: The episodes/chapters after this are the revamped version; I decided to keep the prologue because it is necessary for the plot and the overall story. You may skip it if you already read it from my old version.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace."

"I am the protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness - I am truth."

"Ally to good, nightmare to you!"

**_Unknown_**

Silence - pure silence; nothing else but utter…emptiness, can be heard in the very room; a room with only a single teenage boy as its resident. The boy was lying comfortably on the floor, sleeping soundly like any person would, but a nagging ring tune filled his ears, forcing him to awaken from his…..nap.

The first thing he did was let out a ghastly yawn, taking in the air around him. But to his curiosity, he smelled nothing – no odor to indicate that he was in his comfy and secluded bedroom. Instead, he finds himself sitting on a barren floor, wearing only his navy blue school uniform, and surrounded by four connected walls and ceilings; all of them, utterly white - devoid of any color. He doesn't where he is, how he got in, and how long he's been sleeping in the room.

Thinking that he was in a hospital room or an asylum, the boy stands up, and decides to yell out – loudly - to see if he would get a response; but after waiting for several seconds for someone to answer him, no one answered. He frantically turns his head to carefully examine the room - to find a door - but to his dismay they were no indication of any exits. However as he turns his head in the opposite direction, to his astonishment, a door appeared on the spot - which clearly wasn't there before. The door was wooden and decorative in design, with a golden metal knob placed to his right side.

He slowly reaches for the door, cautiously gripping the knob, turns it, and pulls the door open. What he then sees within the door was a very bright, but equally decorative hallway.

Entering the new section, the boy turns around to close the door behind him out of habit, but instead he finds a wall in its place once more. Afraid of what's happening, he continues to walk through the hall and quickly takes his mind off of the room and focuses on his new surroundings. The hallway was very ornamental and bright, where the colors of the walls were all crimson red and the design of the floor and ceiling were divided equally into three straight lines stretching along the hallway; the section touching the walls were a dazzling gold, and but the middle was white. The walls held what he assumes to be paintings, but he couldn't make out what they were because the images were all blurs to him – it was as if someone didn't want anyone to see their true forms.

Feeling anxious to get out of the seemingly never ending hallway, he starts running to find any exit; but he quickly stumbles upon a door to his right. Seeing as though there isn't going to be another door after this, he quickly opens it and he was startled to see a bedroom with three partially shadowed figures; however, their appearance were easy to make out. The first figure was short, and small, looks to be a child. The second was twice the first's height, has long hair, and from the body shape he assumes the shadow to be a lady. The third was the tallest of the three, and clearly a male from his stature; but the boy makes out the man to be wearing a mask.

To the boy, the three of them seem to be huddling up for a picture or some sort, but that didn't stop him from calling out to them, "Who are you? Hello? I'm right in front of you?" Despite his over-exaggerating waves, to no avail did he get their attention.

But he did receive a response from the voice of a young lady calling behind him, "They can't hear you, their just your memories. And you're not supposed to be here."

The boy jumps in the air out of pure panic as he heard a sudden voice talking behind him. In a quick motion, he turns his head – expecting a lady to stand in front of him; but all he sees was a girl standing in the hallway. However, he became paralyze by the girl's goddess-like beauty. She had long green hair, a slender body, with pale white skin, and golden brown eyes; she also looks to be a teenager – maybe around his age. She wore what he thinks to be a white straight jacket but the sleeves which are usually locked, are loose.

Then he suddenly felt his legs giving away, thinking he was just feeling tired. But to his realization and horror, the floor he was standing on starts to give way. He tries to run back into the hallway but the door - with the girl beside it - disappeared once more. Having nowhere to stand, he then fell into a dark large abyss, screaming at the top of his lungs.

In his terrified state, he concludes his predicament to be just a dream and so he closes his eyes and starts pinching himself to wake up; but after opening his eyes once more, all he sees is darkness. But he did feel something holding onto his right shoulder, so he turns his gaze, and there he makes eye contact with the same girl. He didn't notice how close the girl was to him, but this allowed him the chance to talk to her. But instead she brought herself closer to him - up to his ears - and says to the perplex boy, "You must wake up, it's not the time yet."

Now knowing that he really is in a dream, the boy terrifyingly wants to know, "Not the time? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The girl says back, "You will know soon, you just have to be patient."

As soon as she finishes her sentence, the scared boy desperately blurts out a barrage of questions to her until he is cut off by a sudden heat wave splashing his face from below. He looks beneath him and as the pitch black darkness starts to become a bright red-yellow color, he sees what he believes to be a river of lava. As soon he realizes he was going to fall into the molten lava, the disappearance of the girl right next to him got him to panic. To further add to his panic, a giant figure soon jumps out from the lava, showing its sets of sharp teeth and large sickening mouth to the boy.

Despite being scared out of his mind, he is able to make out what the creature looked; it had scales as red as blood, teeth as large and thick as trees, and its eyes were blazing in a pool of gold. As he enters the mouth of the creature, he finally lets out a scream, thinking that his life would end within his own dream.

He closes his eyes for fear of being eaten but after the brief seconds of silence, he opens them again, only to see complete darkness once more - it was one panic attack after another for him. He couldn't see his own hands and didn't even know if he was still falling or not, since he felt nothing solid beneath his feet. Shortly after panicking, he then detects a light coming behind him and angles his whole body to discover the same girl from before, holding a small sphere, emitting a beautiful yellow glow. He stands still, – motionless - waiting for the next ordeal to present itself.

However the girl soon waves her hand to him, telling him to approach her. Feeling at ease, he slowly - but carefully - tries to swim his way to her. Though, as he gets closer, he soon feels a soft and soothing warmth coursing through his body as if the sun itself was hovering over the girl's palm and is bathing his cold skin in its warming light. As he reaches his hand for the girl's, his focus was caught by the mysterious light; and out of curiosity, he lays his hand on it instead. He looks up to see the girl not bothered by him touching the orb, and instead, forms an assuring grin. Then the light instantly envelopes the area around him and replaces the pitch black darkness with a stream of gold and red. He then clearly hears the girl calling out to him. "You are not ready to wield this power yet; but soon you will, and when that day comes, your life will change, for better or for worse…..Erb."


	2. Episode 1 - Pilot Pt1

**_CrimZon: Season 1_**

**_Episode 1 – Pilot Pt.1_**

**_Home of our protagonist…_**

The year was 2028. The earth was at an advanced age of prosperity and peace, where space explorations, giant robots, and quantum computers were becoming a part of reality - thanks to both human and demi-human ingenuity.

Within a two-floored house, encased by ten-foot-tall stone walls, laid a red boy sleeping with some distress - tossing and turning and rambling in an incoherent manner until he woke up with a quick yelp and leap off his mattress.

"OW!" He shrieked, climbing back to bed soon after.

Erb Kinomoto, waking up with cold sweat on his face, recovered from his nightmare and surveyed his bedroom to discern whether or not he was still dreaming.

He was what most humans would consider to be demi-human- due to the fact that he had red scales, red skin, and a lizard's tail. Although he was not entirely reptilian, his differences were enough to consider him inhuman.

Other than his scales, Erb acted like any average human boy in his teens; average grades, an average life style - but his irregularities separated him from his lizard-kin as well. Red, unruly hair, human eyes, and human limbs.

To both ends of the spectrum, Erb was... strange.

Finding his desk in place, his laptop intact and his clock reading 7 AM, Erb proceeded to give himself a physical checkup.

"….all in one piece. Phew." Sitting on his bed now, he laid back, and pondered on his short other-worldly escapade.

"What a dream. Wonder what it could have meant….Was it something I ate?" He muttered, recalling having a night time snack before going to sleep – twinkies was the snack.

But no matter how long he spent staring up at the ceiling, he could only draw blanks as to what may have caused his nightmare. He'd never really experienced this sort of thing before.

He almost went back to sleep seeing as how he still had time to prepare himself for school later, but he quickly snapped back to attention when his sister's hollering rang his ears like a high pitch doorbell rung by a child.

"ERB! ERB, WAKE UP!"

"Alright, already. Yawn…you can shut up now, Sakura! I'm awake!" Yawning loudly, the red boy slowly got off his bed and marched to the door.

Sakura was fourteen and something of a foghorn. She was human, like her parents, which made the adopted Erb stick out like a sore thumb.

At the age of three, he had been adopted by a widow name Kana who at the time had been heartbroken by the lose of her husband in a terrorist attack – in truth he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But, coincidentally, she too was adopted. What's more, she was adopted by a red lizard man, after losing her parents at a young age.

Adopting Erb, gave her both a resolve and something that she considered to be her life's work; raising her son into someone close to her lost husband. It was her father's idea, in truth, but he had always mumbled about her marrying again - and disliked the thought of her being alone.

After spending two joyful years of getting to know her son, the misery of her husband's death was repaired with her love for Erb. Slowly, but surely, she began to smile again, and alongside her, Erb smiled blissfully too for he now had a mother.

Then, out of the blue, Kana soon met a Japanese man who shared the same pain as she did - losing a loved one by the hands of fate. The man's name was Fujitaka Kinomoto, and he had two children of his own; an eleven year old son and four year old daughter. Fujitaka and Kana were then married not too long afterwards; becoming the Kinomoto family up to this day.

Opening his door, Erb spotted his sister's indigo-colored eyes peering straight at him like cat ready to punce, framed by her short flowing brown hair. She was already dressed in her school uniform, a sailor-like ensemble in white and teal.

"You better hurry and get dressed; mom wanted you downstairs fifteen minutes ago for breakfast. You're going to be late for your school trip!" She pouted eagerly.

Knowing full well that the school bus wasn't going to arrive until 8 – an hour from now – Erb set aside her worries. "It's only seven. I've got bags of time of sleep. So leave me alone!"

But her smirk caught his full attention. "I beg to differ!"

Sakura thrust her cellphone's screen at his face, where he could read the white letters displayed to be a very clear depiction of ' 8.06 AM '.

"…oh…I guess not. " Erb groaned, and eyes wide open

Calmly as he could, he quickly slammed his door, raggedly shoved himself into his black and white school uniform, and grabbed his bag on his way out the door in full haste - accidentally he sent Sakura spinning and later staggering outside his room.

"I'm…going to get him…for that….." She croaked.

Storming down the staircase, Erb began to shove on his shoes, but was immediately met with his mother. "Erb, what about your breakfast!?" She said, holding a wet dish and a wash cloth.

"CAN'T! NOT NOW! I'M LATE!" He shot back.

"Well, at least get your lunch from the kitchen!" She suggested, but she was too late, Erb was already out of the door.

"HAVE FUN ON THE TRIP!" She called after him, but her son was long gone by then.

Running through the front yard and making a leap through the open house gate, Erb then spotted something peculiar enough to make him run in place. From on top of the fence, with telescope in his hand, his grandfather, Aber, with his white hair tufted and unruly as Erb's, wearing a black Chinese outfit in the sun, smiled down at him.

"Good morning, Erby!" Aber waved at him.

"Hey, gramps." He called back, but then stalled. "AND STOP CALLING ME ERBY!"

"Looks like you're late again!" Aber pointed out, casually, adjusting his lens away from his grandson.

"No duh, old man." Erb huffed, annoyed. "Can't you see I'm busy!?"

"Well you better pick up the pace, then." He turned back to Erb, just to grin smugly. "Because I just saw your bus pass the jefferson's place a few minutes ago!"

"WHAT! THAT'S THREE BLOCKS AWAY FROM MY STOP! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?"

Resuming his run, the young boy left behind his grandfather in a hurry without hearing his response; still he had the time to hear his mother yell out to his grandfather, scolding him for spying on the neighbours yet again.

Traversing the streets of his hometown, Erb planned on sprinting to the last stop: in order to intercept his ride to school, and to arrive on time for his field trip.

Erb ran breathlessly through the northern outskirts of his hometown, praying that he would make it before his ride to school entered the expressway.

"_Please let it be there." _He thought, grimacing as he rounded another corner. "_Please, please, please be there." _But sadly, his efforts were wasted.

From afar, he could see the bus turn into the expressway and out of sight. Erb dragged his hands over his face, groaning. "Ah, crap… I'm definitely late."

That was... unless he put himself to use.

The streets were thankfully vacant, due to the early hour, hence, there were no prying eyes set on him. Cautiously, the red boy took out a black hoodie, threw it on and tucked his tail around his waist. Sometimes, being different came in handy. Aside from his looks, with his demi-human status came along his unnatural running speed and stamina. He'd kept it quiet in public, except for at home, but right now he had no other option; he was going to be late for his school trip.

Putting all his weight into his legs, he propelled forward like a bullet, jolting through the empty streets of what the people call, the northern outskirts.

He didn't mind his natural – or unnatural perhaps - abilities, he wasn't the kind to brag. If anything, it was the idea of being questioned incessantly about it that seemed like a bother to him – especially if the track team in his school found out; he was faster than an Olympic runner.

Rapidly moving his arms to make them into mere red blurs, he used one to take out his cellphone. The current time was 8:34 – he was no longer going to be late.

Entering the expressway, Erb ran along the outer edge for fear of getting hit by cars, but couldn't help but stare at his school as he runs – it float upon the middle of the lake directly connected to the ocean like some castle in a fairy tale.

His school, the Multinational High school – MN High – was located off the westcoast of Velium City, with a half-a-mile-long bridge connecting it to the mainland. MN high was also one of the most academically distinguished schools in the entire city, receiving positive reviews from everyone and everywhere – and it is a public school to boot.

Erb was lucky enough to attend, in spite of his barely satisfactory grades- especially since the prestigious institute mostly contained students who came from equally prestigious family backgrounds – his family income however would be considered low class, though lucky he gets through school by financial aid – somehow.

Just beyond the region northeast of his location, and still running through the expressway, he soon caught sight of a large and towering structure that pierced through the heaven, standing stationary like a tombstone.

The orbital elevator, Valor, was one of four super structures made during the 1980's, and has been a primary transportation route for delivering materials - from building supplies to parts for spaceships - into the earth's low orbit; making space launches to the moon and beyond much easier to manage, quicker to organize, and less expensive to pay for.

They were mankind's greatest achievements, and they also served as the entire world's primary source of pure, clean energy - solar energy; gathered by rows and rows of solar panels at the tip of the elevators, stretching approximately one hundred miles away from Earth's low orbit.

As Erb's head throbbed in pain and his throat becoming dry from exhaustion, hiss attention was soon drawn back to the road; and to his convience, he found some cover to hide behind where he pulled his hoodie off.

"That….was…tiring…as hell…." Gasping heavily, Erb stepped out cautiously, moving to a bench to rest on it for a few minutes. Staring up at the sky, he wiped his sweat away. "I wish I could fly...then maybe…I don't have to worry about being late….anymore….phew…"

He then looked to his watch, reading the time as 8:49; precisely less than half an hour left until his class leaves for the trip.

His view of the sky was quickly disrupted by the appearance of three large jet planes soaring overhead at an astonishing speed, fast enough to make the tree lines shake violently from their passing and giving Erb some needed cool ocean breeze - their designated name being 'mobile suits'.

Velium city, located at the very bottom of the continent in the form of a peninsula, was the biggest multicultural hotspot and the most economically flourishing city in the entire world – it's fame towered that of another great city called, New York City.

It was partially divided into two sections by the same large body of water passing around his school alongside acres of forests and untouched fields marked by the government.

South of the MN High was where the actual city resided, whereas the area up north – the northern outskirts - inhabited rows of houses and local hotspots.

Suddenly, the demi human jumped at the sound of a car horn, making him spin around just in time to watch a navy blue Nissan Ultima rolling up beside him.

Inside the car, he could spot two familiar faces, and one of them called out to him.

"Morning Erb!"

Sitting on shotgun was his best friend, Saji Crossroad, a dark brown human with the same color skin as his family –he too was japanese. He wore the same black and white uniform as his own.

On the driver's seat was his same colored hair sister, Kinue, who wore a light green blouse and white short.

Surprised but relieved to see them, Erb walked over and greeted the two siblings.

"Saji, Kinue… Oh, please tell me you came to pick me up! Ah- I could kiss you!"

"Say what!? Kiss me!?" Saji gasped.

"Not you!" Narrowing his eyes from his response, Erb scoffed. "Why the hell would I want to kiss you? Your sister would be the person I'd kiss…..not that I want too."

Kinue chuckled from how quickly Erb's high pitched expression changed to being that of a nervous young boy though she was flattered; though Saji just sighed bitterly over his own blunder – of course it would be her.

Saji had been Erb's all-time best friend since fourth grade, and in that same time he considered Kinue not only as a friend but somewhat of an older sister too. She was a journalist for the Velium Gazette in the city, and had supported both herself and her brother alone ever since their parents had died during a terrorist attack – the same attack whom Kana lost her husband to.

"Well, Erb, would you like a lift?" Her keen eyes as a journalist caught on to Erb's exhausted state. "You look burnt out."

"Thank god you asked!" Gladly taking her offer, he opened the door and relaxed into his seat.

"So what happened to you? Did you miss your bus or something?" Saji asked.

Slouching forward, Erb tried to laugh off his dilemma. "I got up early and, uh... And- I thought that I would walk to school today." He chuckled. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Wow. That's some dedication." Kinue said, giving him a small applause, yet she knew it was close to being a lie. "So, are you boys ready for your trip?"

"Y-yup!" They both replied, and Saji started off nodding away. "I've got all my stuff!"

Hearing their answers, Kinue smiled, and gave some words of advice to them.

"Now, I know you guys are just going to visit the national museum and all – but, be careful when your over there ok; and make sure to stay together, it gets pretty sticky there during the afternoon."

"Sis! It's not our first time - we're not kids!"

"Your both still kids! But I know I know. I'm just saying."

"At least it beats being in school all day!" said Erb.

"I hear that!" Saji whooped.

Within the next few minutes, they were crossing bridge, and drove up outside of school with ten minutes to spare.

Parking next to the tour buses, Erb and Saji thanked Kinue as they got out.

"Thanks, sis. Don't overwork yourself, okay!?"

"I'll be fine, Saji. You two better behave yourselves!" Kinue giggled.

"We will!" They answered in unison, waving as she drove off.

With Kinue gone, the two students took the time to look around and find their fellow classmates mingling about. Elves, orcs, sirens, lamias, centaurs- the display of demi-humans with humans was vast and broad.

No sooner had they made it through the entrance door, the boys ears were soon met with a shout from down the corridor.

"OH-H, SAJI!"

They spun around, Saji suddenly overcome by a blonde blur. When she finally relinquished her grip, Erb could see that it was Louise Halevy, a girl he just recently met – who is also rich and from America.

She was cute, smart, but a bit spoiled, yet she's Saji's ever-loving girlfriend.

"Louise…" He muttered, "You're making a scene…" Though he adored her, Saji was finding her greeting style a bit embarrassing.

But she ignored his small request and continued squeezing him. "Saji, you're being so dramatic! I only wanted to say hello!"

"In what language is a 'bear hug' equivalent to 'hello'?" He asked tut-ting.

Louise, on the other hand, grinned away. "My own, silly!"

Finally, she noticed Erb standing with his eyebrow cocked up. "Hey, Erb! Didn't see you there." She smiled politely

Erb, more than disgruntled about becoming their third wheel, tried to hide his annoyance behind his weary grin.

"Hi, Louise." He managed, faintly.

Disregarding his pathetic greeting, she suddenly gave a gasp and turned to Saji. "So you guys excited about the trip!?"

"Not really." They griped and Saji briefly explained. "We've been to that museum before."

"And it's no fun." Erb huffed.

"Well, you two are no fun!" Louise pouted at their dreary attitudes.

The sound of an engine settling outside echoed through the hall and diverged their focus, along with some of the other students. They turned to the large windows, spotting a long, black limo parked across the main driveway.

"Hey, is that- " Saji asked.

"Saji, there's no point in stating the obvious here." Erb retorted. "Of course it's her!"

They just waited patiently to see an elderly elven chauffeur gracefully exit out of the car and moved to the back to only hold open a passenger door.

And then, slowly, they all caught a glimpse of the school's idol - Sylvia Von Argones. She was the sole daughter of a highly prestigious family (even by MN high standards), and was, without a doubt, something of a school celebrity.

Her hair was long and pink- always glossy, always perfect. She had deep blue eyes matching perfectly with her black pupil and her fair peach skin- it was no doubt that she was an object of both jealousy and affection to both girls and boys – but mostly affection.

"Thank you, Maxwell." She said sweetly to her chauffeur, "Have a safe trip back."

"Certainly Miss Sylvia." The elf humbly nodded; his accent sharp and British. "Should I retrieve you at the same hour as yesterday miss?"

"Yes! Please do so."

"Very well Miss Sylvia."

The majority of eyes were on her as she sauntered towards the entrance and with them their multitude of comments aimed at her as she passed them by.

"Hello Sylvia!"

"Good Morning Sylvia!"

"You look wonderful today, Sylvia!"

"Good morning, everyone!" She said the same three words over and over to each and every student without fail along with her pearly white smile.

Louise broke off from Saji and Erb and bounded over to her friend. "Hey Sylvia!"

Watching her causal chatting with the school's idol, Saji and Erb turned to one-another in awe.

"Wow... Sylvia always looks so great!" Saji remarked.

"Yeah she does…" Only for a moment did Erb admired her, but in the next second he turned away with little interest now. "How about we get to class, huh?"

"What's the rush?"

"What's the rush?" Erb grinned. "Well, for one I don't want to be marked late today, and, secondly... well, and-"

Seeing his friend flustered, Saji's beam turned mischievous. "Oh, I see."

Knowing full well he caught on to his suspicion, Erb replied. "You don't see anything! Shut up!"

"Do I sense a hint of... _love _in the air…!?" Saji nudged him, grinning.

"Dude…stop it!"

Saji proceeded to go further in tempting his friend. "You know, every freshman class is going to the museum."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Meaning…that Slyvia's definitely going to be there!"

"…..right, I'm going to class." Erb walked off but Saji laughed and jogged after him. "Hey, I'm just saying! You know... She's still single, you're still single. All of those, quiet, museum corners..."

Taking his silence as a sign to continue, Saji's voice became slightly more serious.

"If you're worried about your chances, then don't be." He shrugged. "Just look at me man, I got Louise, and we're... Well, we're fine." He sighed, trying his best to spur his friend on. "I mean, you are a freaky red lizard boy, but... uh..."

Erb folded his arms - eyebrows raised. His sour look made Saji retract his last statement.

"But, uh- either way, you should just ask her out! So what if she's turned down almost every other student in the entire school?!"

Er's face remained the same, leaving Saji to sigh in defeat. "Okay okay, that didn't turn out quite right... But, nobody's going to rag on you if she does kick you to the ground."

The demi-human then snapped by his prediction. "I don't like her, Saji! Jeez! She just looks... familiar."

Saji then raised his own skeptic eyebrow. "She looks..." He gazed upwards, mockingly holding a hand to his heart.

"Familiar!"

"Yes, familiar." Erb snapped once more. "Now, can we stop talking and get to class already? We're going to be marked late…."

Saji nodded, taking the hint that Erb wasn't going to talk about it, and they ran off to class. Once they'd gotten sat down, Erb sat by the window to stare out aimlessly till his class was called. With the morning he had, he needed to take a breather.

But, vaguely, his eyes were drawn to flickers of light in the far distance – right on the horizon of the ocean ciew. It was probably just a commercial airplane, but something puzzled him about the bright flashes of color.

"What was that…..a satellite?"

This is the 1st episode of CrimZon. Hope You enjoyed it and leave a comment if you want.

Non-OC:

1) Saji Crossroad – Mobile Suit Gundam 00

2) Kinue Crossroad

3) Louise Halevy

4) Sakura Kinomoto – Cardcaptor Sakura

5) Touya Kinomoto

6) Fujitaka Kinomoto

OC:

1) Erb Kinomoto

2) Kana Kinomoto

3) Sylvia Von Argones

4) Maxwell


	3. Episode 2 - Pilot Pt2

**_CrimZon: Season 1_**

_**Episode 2 – Pilot Pt.2**_

**_Far away, in another galaxy…_**

Far away from the Milky Way galaxy – where the planet Earth resided in amongst countless of others - on the outer rims of a nearby cluster of planets and stars, lies the Canis Major Dwarf galaxy, where a heated battle between two colliding forces have been waging fiercely for the past few hours in earth time for the overall possession of a neighboring world.

The battle lies several astronomical units away from the local star, where fleets of ships that were the size of the biggest navy battleships on Earth were all covered in gold, but shimmered white lights. They race who command these ships call themselves the Lux Aurea's, and their ships The Golden Chariots.

The Lux Aurea's, or Aureaians (in simpler terms), are an advanced galactic confederation composed of powerful worlds, governed by equally powerful men, women, or... things in-between.

the Aureaians were fighting a sinister and ancient foe to protect a nearby planet from annihilation. The force who wish harm were said to have been born a little fewer than hundreds of thousands of years ago- known as the Kaoticons.

They were plainly armored lizard beasts, said to have fists that can obliterate mountains, powers that can shake a planet apart, and an appetite that no other race can ever compete with; they were proven to be a very dangerous enemy to all other living beings. Born to do battle and consume life, the Kaoticons have striven to gain power by devouring their victim's whole or at least a part of them.

In the ensuing battle, both sides were facing casualties by the hundreds and were at a stalemate of some sort since the main battle took place in the middle of where the both sides positioned themselves.

But there skirmish was by ship-to-ship combat- as that wasn't where the real fighting occurred. The real battle take place, in close quarters.

With regards to technology, the Kaoticons were surprisingly lax compared to the Aureaians; yet they made up for this with their own overwhelming powers and numbers. Their ships were mainly composed of both inorganic and organic materials, but were endowed with the capability to warp through space through salvaging many different vessels like the Lux Aurea's; however, they only used their ships to hibernate during long distance travels – they have the ability to survive in the harshness of space without them, even when traveling through wormholes.

With tails larger than their limbs and as long as their body, each Kaoticon towered well over nine feet with bodies that make a world class body builder to be little below average. They were completely covered from head to toe with armor thicker than most discovered metals; even their faces were masked.

They did have eyes under their exterior; however, the weight and confines of their masks made it hard for them to open them. Only the strongest of their kinds have ever been seen to have opened their eyes, yet that still eluded the others.

Beside their sights, they do not have neither ears nor noses, but make up through their ability to sense an individual's presence. Having nothing else to fight with beside their razor sharp claws and needle-sharp teeth, the Kaoticons waged on as the way they were – monstrous killing machines.

Most of the Aureaian soldiers varied in shape and size but all geared themselves with bronze-sheeted armor, resembling medieval knights, but were cloaked with a similar white light which encompass their ships. The light itself was a spell cast upon the soldiers by themselves, allowing them to fight in space, and protecting them against radiation and energy blasts that could smolder a car instantly.

Zooming through space and using the remains of their ships as their battle ground, fighting tooth-and-claw with swords and their fists – both sides were almost equal in terms of strength and numbers.

Although, on a local asteroid belt, several soldiers found themselves to be surrounded by the enemy forces and were forced to await their deaths as the enemy rank began to close in.

"We're trapped! They've surrounded us!"

"We're going to die!"

"Man up! We can take them!"

"But there so many; there's no way we'll…."

"HERE THEY COME!"

All of the solders watched as the armor over their faces cracked open like egg shells only to reveal an enormous set of sharp teeth made to grind flesh into mincemeat.

Their attackers closed in, so they braced themselves of their demise - hoping that they would face a swift and painless death, but not without a fight.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a large blue beam surged across their view. The soldiers turned away, nearly blinded, but when their vision returned they shout amongst themselves as half of their enemy forces disintegrate into nothingness; leaving the other half backing away to regroup.

Looking to whence the blast came, the rag-tag soldiers could spot a single girl, clad in different shades of blue armor and cloth. Staring as though a goddess of war had come to their rescue, all of the soldiers began to shout.

"THE PRINCESS IS HERE!"

"WE'RE SAVED!"

"PRINCESS AURORA HAS COME TO SAVE US!"

Standing in view for all the soldiers to see, a lone girl stood on an asteroid in a dazzling blue light, where her footwear produced faint traces of smoke due to the last attack she fired.

Her name was Aurora Aurea, third princess of the Aureaian confederation, and one of the leading fighters in the current battle.

"I can't believe she took them all out with just one kick! And her armor…How is she fighting with such little armor on!?"

"That's what you would expect of someone of her class!"

Aurora tapped into her headset and relayed a message to every soldier still alive and fighting.

"Soldiers of the Aureaian army, do not give up! We must be triumphant if we are to save this planet! Protect the people of that planet as you would for our home world. Fight strong! Fight hard! Push the Kaoticons back! Fight!"

"You heard her men, PUSH THEM BACK!" Battle cries resonating to her ears and the sight of lights flashing all around her, Aurora was about to join in until two of her guardsmen were quick to stop her.

"Princess!"

Strider, the first guardsmen who was a tall white-haired elf man, was the first to her side. The second was Mai, a young girl with long dark blue hair fashioned as a pony tail and wore a similar getup as the princess.

"Strider, Mai!"

The two guards land behind her, each kneeling on one knee and their sights on their princess's back.

"Princess, you shouldn't rush in like that! You are supposed to wait with the rest of us, at least until we are given the signal." Strider mentioned.

Mai chipped in, albeit resignedly. "He's right Princess. Please you must return back with us!"

"I just can't sit around to watch the soldiers get slaughtered. They need my help." Aurora could spot a few of the soldiers tending to their comrade's wounds and the rest mourning for the rest. "I want you two to take the wounded back to the fleet instead, is that understood!?"

Mai tries to oppose her. "But, princess…"

Aurora beats her to the punch, "No buts! These soldiers can't move on their on, let alone fight; it would be irresponsible of us to just leave them here to die pointlessly!"

Her words made sense to Strider the most, leaving him with not much choice on the matter but do as she commanded – Mai noticed his compliance to her by simply seeing his eyes stay shut.

Opening his eyes, Strider stood up, lifted his hand and produced a purple spark which swiftly expanded around him in the form of thick threads. The threads gathered all the wounded soldiers without fail.

"We will return back to the fleet my lady, but please come back safely…for your sister's sake." Strider pleaded.

"Thank you Strider." Aurora said.

Mai and Strider began to organize the wounded for their travels, whereas Aurora cladded herself with her own aura and propelled off of the asteroid, heading straight for the nearest hive ship.

In her path she encountered line after line of the armored beasts who aim to bring her harm in the form of hail storms of red beams either from their hands or mouth.

In response, with a simple hand gesture, twin swords materialized out of her dress, allowing her to deflect back the incoming attacks while flying around them at the same time. The way her body twist and turned, and moved forward and back so accurately and suddenly, yet gracefully could only be described as an impossible maneuvers; eventually she even compromised their line of defense without them even knowing – to them she seemed as though she was dancing away from them, but in fact they were gradually moving towards her.

Then finally, many of them broke off and pursued her for the chance at sinking their teeth into her flesh rather than incinerating her. To their dismay, they only tasted her blades for a split second before she disappeared from their views and miraculously chopped off their heads.

The princess warped pass them with her sword's taking their heads off one after another, and even scoring full body decapitations.

The total time it took her from start to now was only 25 seconds, and within that time she inevitably reached her first hive ship. About to touch down on it's hull she chanted a spell under her breath.

"**Magnet!**"

Magnetizing her boots to stay on the ship, she then performed long but nimble somersaults all the way across at great speed, and each time she stepped down she released a large amount of energy straight through. From a distance, it would have seemed as though the ship was being stapled by pillars of blue light.

Reaching the edge where it's engines were, Aurora crossed her blades over her chest, leapt off, and aimed an aura blast towards the engines, causing the entire vessel to burst into flames.

_"That's one down." _She counted in her head.

Letting gravity take her away from the blast, she suddenly encountered another ship bearing down at her and its cannons already volleying away shots, as well as the Kaoticons onboard and off.

Like a blue light in the darkness, she dodged blast after blast in the same manner as before, leaving faint blue zig zag patterns in the star infested lights around her.

Off on a nearby planet, the rest of the Aureaian fleet – 6 ships to be exact – were stationed in orbit, all of them preparing a last resort measure if the enemy forces were to break through their defenses.

For the past few hours, the soldiers on the front line had been buying group by the planet the time needed to construct a large scale teleportation circle – a spell of some sort - that would deliver the entire planet itself into another system; far away from the battle.

Sadly, the process took hours, and they didn't have hours when the kaoticons haven't even brought out their main fighters; this left little time for error.

Aboard the ship, the Key of Destiny, the general of the fleet stood in the bridge.

The commanding officer was General Eraqus'. His armor was colored in golden and steel tones, his hair unnaturally spiky and jet black. He is both a leader to many, but a grand master to a few – Aurora was one of them.

Though the battle was going well so far, he couldn't help but worry over one of his pupil's latest rash action, which would have jeopardized their formation if her fellow disciples hadn't done something about it.

"Princess Aurora…if you are to be injured in this battle, I will never hear the end of it from your father…."

Though Aurora's efforts in this battle were great, her primary purpose was to act as the second line of defense, along with her fellow comrades, if the first were to ever fall.

Unable to cope with his worries, he ordered out commands to the men before him. "Get me communications with Terra, Ven, and Aqua at once!"

Sitting in front of him, one of the men on the bridge quickly brought them up. "They're on screen, general."

The main monitor – a 3d projection - flickered into a live transmission with three figures coming into focus. One was a young girl with short blue hair like Aurora, another being a slightly older brown hair male, and the third showing a younger boy with blonde spiky hair.

"Meisters Aqua, Ven and Terra reporting in general." said Aqua, Aurora's older sister.

"What are your orders grand me- I mean general Eraqus?" Ven stuttered, the youngest of the three.

"Aqua, Ven, Terra, I want you three and the second line to assist the first, and if you can, locate and provide support for Aurora."

"Affirmative general." Terra replied – the oldest and probably one of the strongest.

"But do not engage the enemies too far ahead, the teleportation circle is almost complete, so when I give the retreating signal, I expect all of you to be back."

"Yes General we will." Aqua assured him. "We are your students after all."

"Excellent! That will be all…..and survive."

With the end of their transmission, the trio meisters stand by their thousand armed troops and issue the charge. "SECOND LINE, PREPARE FOR BATTLE. SHOW THESE MONSTERS WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!" Terra roaring voice entered everyone's ears via headpiece, and they responded back in kind.

Although, Aqua wasn't too fond of his method in boosting morale in the ranks. "Seriously Terra, you go overboard with the way order the troops."

"Ha, do I?" He grinned.

"A simple tone is sufficient enough."

"Well where's the fun in that."

"Come on you two." Ven squeezed himself between them. "It's time to have some fun now! So let's go already. Heck, Aurora is taking all the fun. "

"I suppose." Aqua agreed with him and was anxious to join the fray. "By now she's probably too deep in thought of the battle to hear us through the headpiece; we'll have to go in to contact her anyway."

Terra agreed with Ven. "Let's hurry up, then; I don't want to lag behind her too far. I have a reputation to uphold with the soldiers."

Then a far off explosion in the first line caught their attention, and from the smoke several hive ships made passed out.

"I count 6 ship in total and around….120,000 troops." Aqua reported her finding from what she can gather from her headpiece.

"That's perfect." Terra brought out a large bronze board sword out his hands and excitingly held it over his shoulder. "We'll all get an even amount; 2 ship, and 40,000 or so beasts each."

"I'm glad you find it that way." Aqua commented.

"Come on, less talking and more fighting!" Ven's urgent remark made Terra issue a final order.

"SECOND LINE, ADVANCE!"

Closer to the sun and aboard the enemy mothership, stood a larger and bulker Kaoticon drenched in authority and fear in a dreadful shade of dark purple. It was covered in armor from head to toe, and has a blade-like horn sticking out of its forehead.

It towered above all of the other kaoticons and even as it sat idly on its armchair, watching the battle unfold through a holographic display, all of its lesser brethren's did not dare to look up.

Though the Kaoticons acted mindlessly throughout the battle, there were some who have intelligence and some who are able to command the rest with ease.

A lonely white kaoticon rush beneath to his master's feet with the results of their confrontation thus far. "Lord Argon, our forces are being crippled in battle – we have already lost 5 of our ships, and thousands of our troops; what are you orders my lord!?"

Sat on his chair, Lord Argon tilted his head with his arm supporting him, and tapped his fingers in a boorish manner. Argon, the acting ship master of his fleet, growled out his command with a cold tone that would freeze veins in all who near him.

"….prepare the warp drives. We are leaving."

"My lord?"

"We are to leave this system immediately." Sitting upright made the messenger stagger back in fright. "It is obvious that they don't plan on giving us that planet without a fight, but there are more worlds we can devour. And since they deny us our feast, we shall deny them their victory!"

Standing up, he then relayed his wishes to his troops. "I will blow up the sun, and from there we will regroup in another star system; some place far from here."

Another lesser Kaoticon nervously tried to object. "But, Lord Argon- some of our ships can't activate their warp drives…. and many of them are beyond repair."

Crossing his arms over his iron chest, Lord Argon replied. "Then leave them - we have no use for garbage."

"But my lord, what about our brethren? They are still-"

Without warning, Argon quickly lifted his hand, blasting his subordinate in a purple flash of light and leaving nothing but ash. The rest shrieked in horror, cowardly, as they could hear their fallen comrade's last scream echo throughout the ship.

Looking around to take in his ideal atmosphere- fear- he gestured to the rest. "Any more objections?"

Without another word they all went to work, ordering the other ships and their troops as he demanded.

In the battle, Aurora was still amidst the enemy fire from both hive ships and troops, but was starting to become weary from lack of rest.

Having no choice now and not wanting to expend her powers any further, she used one of her swords to erect a barrier- small enough to shield her from any more incoming blasts with minimal consumption thanks to her mana – a secondary power source converted from her own body's natural energy but in greater quantity.

With little room to counter, she decided to go on with just her mana.

_"I'll have to concentrate my attacks at one point if I want to break through their defenses!"_ Her leg's emitted the same bright blue light from before to counter their assault, which made the Kaoticons cautious – they could sense that something big was coming.

All at once, the white giants fired at one point, combining their attacks into one large beam intended to kill her – but not completely eradicate her; they wanted her flesh.

But before the blast could make contact, Aurora kicked through in a form of a comet enshrouded by a tornado of pure energy. In less than a second she penetrated their defenses with ease and drilled straight out from a hive ship's midsection, leaving fireworks in her path.

From there, the mother ship was in sights and her route was cleared – this was her chance to cripple the fleet.

Sadly, her own technique left her slightly winded but the results were satisfactory – she was able to take out a ship with one strike! "Alright, that's another down. Now, for the mothersh-" Her eyes flew wide open when a dreadful presence washed her very existence – a phenomena that occurred as normally as when a antelope encounters a lion out of nowhere.

To her bewilderment, she could also see many of the ships pass her as though they were on a full-on retreat; but she could detect the source of her discomfort to retain a very large power level – one's total quantity of energy - and it stood outside of the mothership.

Vaguely spotting a large purple Kaoticon, she could soon sense it charging a powerful blast; yet she can sense it's aim to be not her, but behind the ship – the star.

Knowing full well what would happen if an attack of that magnitude hit the sun dead on, Aurora swiped her hand over a bracelet around her wrist and summoned forth her vehicle. "Raida!"

A large gray metallic glider materializes beside her, and as quickly as she could Aurora hurried back to her own fleet, hoping to warm them of the dangers of staying here any longer.

Luckily, as she moved away from the sun, she could hear her sister's voice entering her headset.

"Aur…roa…. Aurora? Aurora, can you hear me!?"

"Sister?" At first she was skeptic but hearing Aqua talking gave her some reassurance. "I'm here!"

"Oh thank the lords you're alright!" Aqua said. "You worried the rest of us-

Aurora immediately cut her off. "Sister there's no time! The Kaoticons are planning on destroying the sun. You have to warn the fleet!"

"What!?"

"Have General Erqaus's group completed the teleportation circle yet!?"

"Yes, they have, but-"

"Good, I'm on my way. But get yourselves and the others back now!"

"Ok but Aurora-" Then nothing but static crackled through Aurora's headpiece, and her gaze laid upon the dying star behind her.

Argon aimed his index finger at the star with a black and purple blast spewing out, spanning across the surface as it traveled forth - the sun's glow throttled from orange to red.

Watching it glow into a hellish color, the Kaoticon enjoyed his work and was moved by it.

"Upon this star, I offer our one and only true god, it's death!"

As the sun expanded faster, Argon returned to his ship, and his remaining fleet began to move away, preparing to go into slip space, via their warp drives.

To Aurora's dismay, the sun was growing much too quickly for her to outrun - and at the speed her Raida was going, she wouldn't make it to the fleet in time especially from the tremendous amounts of gravity being generated.

Her vehicle was powered by her own inner energy and as of now she was low on it; meaning that she wasn't going any faster than the speed she at now; by the time she returned, it would be too late.

Back by the planet, all of the Aureaian troops were notified by Aurora's warning from Aqua, regarding the sun's instability, and with a stroke of luck they finished constructing the planet-sized teleportation circle to send them all into neutral space. Now, they were just waiting as long as they could allow for all their troops to return.

Running towards the bridge, Aqua, Terra and Ven found Eraqus waiting for them. "Did you find Aurora?"

"I made contact with her just a while ago." Aqua pointed out. "But I lost her. I think the sun's expansion is interfering with her equipment."

"In any case, we have to wait for her to arrive." Ven advised. "She might be close by."

Eraqus turned to his staff. "Bring me a visual of the sun."

"We have a visual." Projected in front of them, they could see the star growing with no end and a white comet flying away from their fleet – it was Aurora.

"That's Aurora!" Aqua cried out. "Where is she doing?!"

Terra was as equally shocked since they could their princess was doing the opposite of what she should be doing, but a thought came up. "Where's the kaoticon fleet located?"

The staff diligently calculated their location and projected it as a mini map on the screen. "Oh no…She isn't…"

The speed and velocity Aurora was going would land her an intercept course with the kaoticons.

Frightened Ven and Aqua marched out of the bridge to save her but were shortly stopped by Terra. "Stop, there's nothing you two can do for her now!"

Ven protested. "Yes there is!"

"We have to save her!" Aqua's voice was strained with desperation. "We still have time!"

"There is no time! Everyone knows that, even your sister knows. Hitchhiking with them is her best chance in escaping the blast. If we go out there, then we'd only be risking everyone's lives here."

Feeling powerless, Aqua dug her ace into Terra chest and sobbed. "But she's…. she's…"

Understanding Aqua's distress, Terra brought her held her tight. "Don't worry, Aqua. Aurora is just as strong as we are. She won't let herself be killed off by those monsters. As soon as we exit out into neutral space, we'll go find her – the three of us."

Aqua just cried in response, leaving the young man with nothing much to say; he too doubted her little sister's chances of surviving on her own, but he couldn't say that – they needed to believe.

The ship's alarms blared wildly; signaling the end of the preparations for the teleportation circle.

Outside, a large green circle composed of different shapes and symbols opened up in front of the planet, big enough for everything to enter at once. All of the ships warped through it just fine, and the planet soon followed.

Terra, Aqua, and Ven looked out of the observation deck, each of them wishing Aurora a safe journey; and then on, nothing but space remains.

Aurora watched the teleportation circle activated until it disappeared, and though she was afraid of dying and not knowing where she would end up, she couldn't help but put up a gentle smile as she too wished them a safe journey.

_"Good bye everyone…and sorry…."_

Racing towards the Kaoticons, Aurora planned out her escape. _"First, I'll magnetize my Raida onto their hull, and protect myself with _**_reflect_**_ against the radiation of slip space – they most likely try to enter it. If I'm lucky, I'll come out with a couple scrapes and bruises. If not….."_

Removing any doubt from her mind, she mustered up her courage to continue onward, eventually approaching to one of the ship's bowls.

"**Magnet…! Reflect!**"

From then on, glued to the side of the ship with a field of energy around her, she watched in suspense as the ship slowly powered through the tear in space- waiting what lied beyond the horizon.

No sooner had the ships entered slip space, the sun finally went super nova; bursting into a ball of white light- a force strong enough and hot enough to blow away any nearby planets unlucky enough to be in its path: leaving behind nothing but destruction and debris.

This is the 2nd episode of CrimZon. Hope You enjoyed it and leave a comment if you want.

Here's a list of characters I took from other shows:

1) Terra – Kingdom hearts Birth by Sleep

2) Aqua

3) Ven

4) Eraqus

And here's a list of character I made:

1) Aurora – She was originally Aqua - an my OC version of the Aqua from Kingdom hearts Birth by sleep – but I changed her name since I wanted to add the actual Aqua in the story.

2) Argon

3) Strider

4) Mai


	4. Episode 3 - Death from Above Pt1

**_CrimZon: Season 1_**

**_Episode 3 – Death from Above Pt.1_**

**_Velium City, Museum…._**

Back in 1950, the world was under peril from what the people have called, Cold war, where the two largest super powers at the time, the United States and the Soviet Union, almost brought the world to its first – and most likely last - full-on nuclear war if either side wanted to.

In one such occasion, in 1957, a naval cease fire between the two nations over the Atlantic Ocean would have sparked the beginning of that scenario. But something extraordinary occurred on that day changed earth's people in more ways than one - an act that could only described as though god made it so; that they were no longer alone.

Completely materialized out of thin air, an entire continent suddenly appeared over the Atlantic ocean and took up a third of it. The first to ever step foot on the new land were the soldiers onboard the warships who were once ready to kill each other not too long ago. And what they found was literally out of a fairy tale.

Elves, orcs, lamias, centaurs, birdmen, and many other mythical creatures were found all over the new continent, but resided in large cities that were similar to that of modern human civilization. There were also humans living among them as well, and to the people of earth's astonishment, they were all content with each other – no segregation, no discrimination. In the native tongue, they called their continent, Erban, and themselves, Erbanians – demi humans.

One of the several shocking facts that came up to them upon the soldier's discovery was that, despite their government system to be a constitutional monarchy, their technology was ahead of Earth's by several decades, making the Erbanians to be the most technologically advance society known on the planet; but not only that, the erbanians ere versed in magic – something the humans of earth never believed in until now.

At first, every human in the modern age were skeptic and even a bit frightened by the Erbanians potential power; they believe they came to their world to invade them; even the U.S and U.S.S.R formed a temporary alliance to combat against the supposedly hostile threat.

But after careful delegation and understanding the fact that even the people of Erban didn't know how they arrived here, on August 28, 1959, Dwight d. Eisenhower, Nikita Khrushchev, the High King of Erban, Lucas the fourth, and every other leader in every country and nation, formed the largest and most prosperous unification that even made the United Nations at the time look like some high school reunion party.

That day was called Unification day, and was the birth of the League of United Earth, the L.U.E; the largest democratic government in history, with the head of U.S, Russia, and Erban acting as chairman's. Since then, the entirety of Erban and even the entire world, prospered in like never before.

All of this information can be found however, in the Velium National Museum, located in Velium City, where our hero and his friends were currently taking a tour of.

"…this…..is seriously….bor-ing!"

Staring aimlessly at the world renowned Mona Lisa, Erb boorishly muttered 'boring' in one long breathe, until he had to let out a yawn – paintings don't interest him one bit.

_"If I knew I would be looking at old women through paints…then I would have stayed home and go on the internet…."_ He thought, though one second later he felt a little ashamed by it. _"Good thing I didn't say that out loud."_

Saji – standing beside him - marveled the painting with the upmost apperication. Erb could tell from the glitter in his eyes.

"Wow, how lucky are we to see the real thing! The Mona Lisa!" Saji took a photo of the painting with his camera phone. "And today is the last day the museum keeps the Mona Lisa until it goes to Europe…"

Not interested, Erb stared at the painting to find what was so significant about it. "Let them keep it up there. It's not like this city is gonna miss it."

"But they do keep it there- in Europe I mean." Louise then entered with her own remark.

Erb puts up a sour face, letting Louise know that he already knew that.

"Alright, everyone gather around!"

Erb and the others overheard their one of the teacher calling them together, and started walking back to the where the rest were.

In the lobby of the Velium National Museum, they soon heard their head teacher of the trip – a history teacher no less – gather them all to announce the rules for free roaming after their dull though enlightening tour around the museum had ended.

Standing 7 feet tall, a muscular man in a suit, but with a head of a leopard, announced their 'rules of engagement' in an authoritative tone.

"Everyone settle down." The leopard man coughed to clear his throat. "Since we're done with the group tour and have an ample amount of time left till our bus's return, the other faculty members and I will allow all of you to freely roam through the museum."

All of the students jittered excitingly for the chance but were instantly alarmed their teacher's next warning. "Now, I know you are all mature enough to understand that any action you take here will reflect the image of our school; but as a reminder, if any of the faculty members finds or hears anyone complaining about our students behaving negatively – for example…."

His tone changed into more of a threat as he proclaimed onward. "Picking fights….littering on museum property….and NOT following the rules in general; then those students will be suspended for a month….no matter how small the issue is." He added as a last note.

His cold feline stare alone was enough to bring everyone to think of the same response without any fuss– even the adults.

But Erb, out everyone, had to ask a question with his hands raised up. "What about eating mister Guin?"

Like an owl, the leopard man shifts his gaze to the red demi human, who in return swallowed his question – figuratively speaking.

"Eating is fine. You can buy the food here if you have money; but like I said, if anyone is caught littering in museum property, then you of all people, Mister Kinomoto, should know what will happen. Remember the spitball incident?"

The red boy instantly recalled the moment where he had to stand outside the room with his arms stuck out with buckets full of water in each hand after shooting a spit ball at someone in class – not saying who it was, but whoever it was did not like it one bit.

Hearing him non-responsive, but complying with nods after nods, Mister Guins continued. "Anymore questions now?"

Erb and everyone else simply, but cautiously shook their heads silently, for fear of receiving the rumored treatments they have heard about his time in the military as a captain of the special forces unit to come and spring at them.

Luckily, they sighed from his silence, but his large threatening back faced them was still intimating enough to make them hold their breathes.

No one knows why he became a teacher after quitting the military, but without a doubt everyone can see that he enjoys his current occupation. Despite his harsh rules and behavior, he treated everyone fairly and equally – there wasn't a single delinquent he couldn't fix and not a single teacher he was not afraid of.

As soon as Mister Guin and the other teachers allowed the students to roam about, Erb, Saji and Louise quickly broke away and headed over to the dinosaur exhibit.

Walking with his head low, Erb drearily laughed off Guin's lecture. "…god I hate that guy sometimes."

"He's not so bad." Saji said. "Although, I don't remember having to be this worried in the museum before."

"Well you two should be worried if you're planning on disobeying Mister Guin's rules." Louise - putting up her cheery smile - walked past them, but directed a look at Erb. "As long as no one here does anything stupid, then we'll be fine."

"Why are you looking at me for?…..and define stupid….?" Erb hissed; taking note of her suggestions.

But she bluntly returns in kind. "By 'stupid' I mean 'Erb stupid'!" She stuck her tongue out childishly.

Her comment made Erb pop a nerve and his eyebrows almost connect one another as his face frowned from her upfront answer. "…Did I ever tell you….about how much I _really_ hate?"

Saji just flat-out laughs at his red friend's monotone reaction, whereas the red boy bluntly hissed at the both of them with his tongue slithering like a snake's would.

Entertained by the dinosaur models of both Earth's and Erban's, and making fun of Erb's reptilian ancestry, the three of them enjoyed their grand display in glee.

Using their camera phones, they each took photos of one another, starting with Louise portraying herself next to a life size version of a stegosaurus, then Saji with a skeleton of a triceratops, and finally ending with Erb standing alongside a wax model of an infant Tyrannosaurus Rex – he pouted in the photo.

Later on, they all had lunch at the cafeteria, provided by the museum, but soon after they resumed their walk through history.

Passing most of the 20th century, Erb and his friends finally strolled into the space exhibit where they examined a large, yet smaller model of the earth with all four orbital elevators aligned over its equator. Afterwards they went on to view model size versions of early space ships, mobile suits, and other vehicular models over the past decades, and a fully detailed sculpture of the first and only city on the moon, Luna city.

Nearing the end of their trip, all of the students returned back to the lobby so that they can leave and go back home as soon as possible – the museum was no longer amusing to stay in. Erb however, left Saji and Louise just before then, to tend with a personal matter - a private matter.

"This…sucks…." Sitting on a toilet with a horrible stomachache, Erb agonizingly tried to finish his business as quickly as possible.

The reason for his dilemma was a certain foreign hotdog he bought and ate during lunch – a specialty made by orcs - which might have given him food poisoning, if he had ate the whole thing before tasting something weird in it first.

For an unknown amount of time, he finally exited out of the bathroom with a flushed look, and felt a bit winded from his ordeal.

"Today is just not my day." He cursed, aiming his fist at the air wearily. "Damn that hotdog!" He imagined the same hotdog only with wings and a halo on top to be flying away, tauntingly.

Walking slowly to where his classmates should be, Erb discovered that they were not there, causing him to fiddle in his mind as to where they could be.

"….Am I at the right place?" He murmured, shifting his eyes around but was left dumbstruck. "….oh don't tell me…"

Afraid of the possibility, he took out his cell and saw the time to be half past 3 - 30 minutes after the intended departure time.

Galloping out of the museum, he could not find anyone from his school anywhere – he was now alone.

"…SONOFA…..RAH! How could this happen!?"

Answer; the bus he rode had 31 students to start with, but the number of those who were accounted for in today's attendance was 30. The fault on this matter would be Erb's teacher, who misread the attendance; and so after everyone came back, the teacher did a head count with the number 30 in mind and in the end, there were 30.

Basically, everyone left him, believing that he was still on the bus – but he was not; he's still in the museum, panicking like a hen losing its egg.

Back inside the lobby, pacing back and forth in a worrisome manner, he mumbled anxiously. "Thiscan'tbehappening, thiscan'tbehappening, thiscan'tbehappning….how can this be happening!? I've only been in the bathroom for like….35 minutes!"

He stops himself and then retorts randomly. "Wait, now that I think about it that does seem a pretty long time to take a dump."

Again, he goes on back and paced around, and switched back to his initial behavior- panic. "BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT, what should I do….?"

Stopping himself abruptly, he then brought his phone out again, and tried calling Saji; but the sound he could hear was an error tone which made him pull his phone away from his ear. "The frak!" he cursed.

He look again to check his cell signal and discovered it was dead and his battery almost out – more issues to contend with.

"Great...just great, no signal and my phone is about to die…." Looking like a lunatic by the public's view, Erb continued on with great distress. "What else can go wrong…ah shit!"

His stomach acted up again. "After I'm done here, I'll just head back to the reception desk and make them call back the bus…luckily someone will notice me missing by then – preferably someone I know and who cares about me….."

Rushing around the corner without even looking at where he was going, the red boy suddenly bumped his head and heard a girl yelping out briefly. However to his astonishment, when he opened his eyes so that he can aim his frustration, he fell silent from his unexpected meet with, her.

After falling back, and rubbing her bruised forehead, Sylvia sat painfully on the cold floor, with her skirt barely exposing her thighs. "Owwww, that hurt." She moaned, "Hey watch where you're…oh!"

She halted her sentence after meeting eyes with Erb's, who was also glaring back in shock.

Observing her pink hair flow down her body, her innocent eyes peering straight at him, and even the way her body was sitting upright, was becoming a bit too much for the red lizard to cope, so after a few pauses, he finally said something to break the ice between them.

"Ah your Sylvia!"

"Um…yes I am."

He realized what he said weren't he wanted to say, so Erb retorted back his correct response. "Oh sorry…about that…bumping into you I mean….I should have watched my step ah ha!"

Scratching his unruly head, and believing Sylvia would scold him like Louise would, he instead heard her sweet considerate voice.

"No no no, I should have watched…" She paused to gather her thought and finished her sentence. "….where I was walking….Um, your name is Erb, right?"

"Yeah it is!" He didn't know she knew his name too. But he didn't have time to think that a girl was sitting on the ground while he isn't. "Oh but ah before anything else ah…you need a hand?"

"Thank you." She gladly took his hand and from there she lifted herself up quickly, patted her clothes, and composed her posture appropriately.

"Wait; don't tell me…" Her being here in the museum where everyone else wasn't crossed a guess in Erb's mind. "You got left behind as well?"

"Left behind?" she mumbled plainly for him to respond.

"The school bus….it left us….you didn't know?"

"Oh that, I know."

"..huh?"

"I asked the teachers that I will be staying behind for my butler to arrive; my mansion is closer from here so there would be no point in me going back to school to get picked up there, when I can just wait here. But I didn't know they let someone stay behind as well."

"…huh?" he uttered again.

Her straight forward response made his face freeze out of how convenient her life must be.

"Wait, were you really left behind?"

"…uh what…ah no no no….no I ah…..I um…" Unable to lie, he roughly let his head fall forward and blurted his response in a single swift breathe. "….YeahIwasleftbehind…"

Understanding his embarassment, but unable to comprehend how a teacher could have left a student behind, she gave him an offer.

"Well, if you want, you can ride with me? I'll just ask my butler to drop you off first." Then tying her hands behind her back she adds, "Is that ok?"

His face was quickly replaced with hope as his smile portrays his emotions quite clearly. "Wait, you would do that!?" he gawked, pointing his finger at his face, "for me!?"

"Of course, you're my schoolmate." She couldn't help but let out a slight jitter from his random behavior. "Plus it would give us some time to get to know each other…I heard a lot about you from Louise."

"Oh um…yeah sure; and thanks!" Erb accepted, but then pondered on what she meant. _"Get to know me? Did Louise ever mention me to her?"_

His natural urges rang his door bell once again, making him request of his savior something improper. "If you don't mind waiting, I got some business with the bathroom so…!"

"Oh yes, take your time, my butler should be coming to pick-"

Before she said anything else, her red friend ran past her like a ghost. "…us up in…30 minutes…..wow he's fast. He must have been in a hurry. In any case, I better call Maxwell…"

Taking out her phone, she dialed away, but quickly met a dead ring tone and signal. "That's weird….I'm getting no signal….I'll probably have a better chance if I'm outside….ah oh!"

Nature was calling and this time it was Sylvia's turn to head to the women's room for the toilet. "Oh not again!"

The real reason why she left herself behind was that she also needed to go to the bathroom after eating a certain hotdog that tasted weird to her. Believing that it would take a long time to get it out of her system, she actually gave half of a lie to her teachers about her butler picking her up here later.

Although, the teachers mainly let her go from the fact that her mother was the Mayor of Velium city and her father was a state senator of Erban.

In short, the Argones family are one of the many noble families still left standing after unification day, and it was because of their past role in the military and government that they survived. And as such, they remained a strong influence in the government - every member under their name was respected individual.

Sadly, she was still a teenager and knew less than she should know concerning current events, so she still has a long way to go before becoming an important figure amongst the family. An example of her inexperience was her failure in noticing many of the people around her were experiencing the same issue regarding their cell signals.

All over the city, online access has gone down via through cellular and computer; the reason for that, concerned up above all their heads.

**_Orbital Elevator Valor, Earth's low orbit….._**

Up above the earth's atmosphere, the orbital elevator Valor's primary purpose was to use its solar panels to gather solar energy from the sun in order to power the entire continent of Erban without the use of fossil fuel.

Within the monitoring room, two college students interning as computer engineers, were carefully monitoring the power input gathering in the tower, and are the only people inside. However, one of them wasn't enjoying the work, and began to become restless because of it.

"The orbital elevator Valor, one of the four largest structures in human existence and the biggest technological breakthrough in human history…and yet….its sssssssoooooooooooooo…..BORING!"

Unable to stand the torture of sitting around and do nothing but monitor solar energy input, the Japanese intern flung his head back to let his black short hair flow about in the zero gravity environment – luckily he was strapped onto his seat.

"Come on Touya, you were the one who got us this internship, let's just make the most of it." His friend sitting behind him said his comment.

"Which clearly was a mistake." Touya Kinomoto – Erb's and Sakura's older brother – answered in kind. "All we do here is just looking at screens and charts; nothing that can further my knowledge about computers. Don't tell me you enjoy this stuff Yukito."

"Well yeah, I do." Yukito remarked, brushing away his light gray short hair from his eyes, "But cheer up Touya. We only have another month of this and then finals will come up; after that we can finally go home."

"Yeah…" Touya responded sarcastically, moaning in frustration. "Just great…"

Hearing his friend's frustrating moans, Yukito inquired onward. "Why so depressed? Don't you miss your family?"

Glancing an eye at him, Touya sat up straight on his strapped chair. "….It's not that I miss them, it's just that I'll probably be spending too much time with them – 'alone time' at my house is almost non-existent."

Understanding his dreary dilemma, Yukito puts up a smile to encourage him. "Well to me, family time is happy time!"

Touya simply pulls a face in response to his unusual grin. "….You're weird sometimes you know that?"

"And yet I'm your best friend."

"….which eludes me up to this day."

Afterward, silence takes over the room, and the two of them resume their duties as such, until Yukito spotted some abnormalities with the inputs.

"Hey Touya, are you getting this." Yukito worried. "Check these readings!"

Touya followed up with both concerns and surprise. "How…is this even possible….? Where is this much energy….whoa!"

Looking up at a large observation screen in front of them, the two men examine the dark vastness of space to be slightly distorted with several flashes sparking randomly, until a number of large versions tear and spew out equal number of large objects.

From their view point, they could make out the object's general appearance to be that of arrowheads- very large arrowheads – all pointed towards their way.

Coming out of slip space, the Kaoticon hive ships slowly decelerate themselves into normal space whereas their hitchhiker, Aurora, access her new surroundings by using the built-in scanner on her raida – the glider – to scan the space around her.

Releasing her shield, the white light surrounding her was still active, and while she awaits her result, she did her own carefully analysis of the stars to track her whereabouts; however she instantly met an obstacle.

"Where is this place? I don't recognize any of those star constellations."

Her eyes then caught sight of a bright blue planet coming into view over the ship's horizon, and she was quickly captivated by its wondrous beauty.

"So….gorgeous…" Placing one hand over her mouth, she gasped by its presence and as time goes by it overwhelmed her senses. "That planet…it's abundant of so much life…astounding!"

Upon her gaze of its blue exterior, she clearly spotted long metal structures aligning over the planet suggest that the people of that world were at the beginning stage of space exploration – her people have the same; only that there were completely made of light, not metal.

Then suddenly, her scans came back conclusive, but brought a horrifying realization. "this…this can't be!"

Within the bridge of the mother ship, the kaoticons were hard at work on clearing up where their ships have taken them and if the planet in front of them was a fine substitution for the one they just recently lost.

Still sitting on his deformed armchair, Lord Argon was awaiting the reports concerning the number of remaining ships they had, and the condition they were in.

But his patients were running thing and the agitation over the prolonged report caused him to abruptly order his lesser brethren's to hasten their progress. "What are the statues of my fleet!?"

One of them with a rough voice gave him his answer. "My lord, we have 30% of our initial fleet with us, but many of our ship's propulsion systems are beyond repair after we had decelerated from slip space. Our engines are barely running as well."

His view was now dead set on his messenger. "Then where are we?"

"I do not know my lord; the star constellations do not match our records. We are bringing up the galactic display for our general location."

In seconds, a wide screen showed a small portion of the universe and their location to be not in the Canis Major Dwarf galaxy, but in another galaxy that was at least 25,000 light years away from where they initially were.

Another lesser kaoticon then gruffly informs his ship master. "My lord! We have just confirmed that the resulting blast from the sun's demise…has involuntarily increased our speed during slip space; pushing us fast enough to arrive here."

Suddenly standing up, the lesser kaoticons moved away out of fear of being killed, but instead heard his master's command. "Bring up the image of the planet in front of us."

A holographic projection of the Earth floated in his sights, leading him to let out a maniacal laugh that further frightened the rest.

"Marvelous…! Marvelous! This world is perfect!" Unable to contain his own excitement, Argon turned to face his brethren's with a brief speech for them to glee in. "Finally; no longer shall the aureaians confront us on every world we lay our eyes on. From here on, we will feast in this new galaxy for as long as there is life that we can take for our own. Starting with this world!"

He turned back and points his finger thus ending his sentence.

Every beast then let out roars of delight that resonate throughout the ship to signal their anticipation on devouring the defenseless planet glowing in their faces.

"Scan the planet immediately!" Argon folds his arms back but stayed upright to hear one of his minions reporting in. "My lord, our scans indicate over 8 billion life forms…however….."

The holographic projection of the earth changes to that of the image of its inhabitants, portraying humans; but in their eyes they look exactly like some of the aureaians they had fought.

"What!? Aureaians, how!?" Argon gasped, bearing his teeth at the image.

But his worries quickly deescalate after hearing his minion continue on. "I do not believe they are Aureaians my lord….their power levels are much weaker than even the weakest of their soldiers. The average unit in most of them is 8; a very few of them have levels above 1000 and even a smaller fraction of them are above 10,000."

Then another of the bridge's crew announces. "My lord, there also seems to be an additional 11 million life forms on the planet's natural satellite…what should we do with them?"

Staring at another projection of what he believed to be a moon. "…..leave them be for now. First, we will let them watch this pitiful world burn under our feet, and then eat them."

He swiftly tilted his sights back at the kaoticon from before. "Are there none any higher than 10,000!?"

"Uh no my liege." But it soon corrected itself. "Wait! There is one strange reading!"

The image of the earth returns back with a red dot pinned near the planet's equator. "The readings are faint….but the sensors indicate the single being to be…."

Without letting the kaoticon end its sentence, Argon finished by saying a single word with the upmost grudge. "…a Dragon!"

The energy that Argon can sense before the ship could detect it was unmistakably a dragon - foes that even the kaoticons fear the most across the universe.

All kaoticons were born without ears and noses, but have an incredible ability that allow them to detect life force or power levels from a limited range – depending on their skills - which is how many of them can find planets with either high or low readings without the use of ships.

However, like machines, they can store away the information they receive after sensing a single being only once, and can unconsciously bring it back up when something recognizable comes across them – no matter the time span.

In this case, any high ranking kaoticon or very old ones can sense the presence of a dragon for one obvious reason and that is power – any dragon no matter how strong or weak, can give a kaoticon a considerable boost in power if eaten; and can forever keep it like every other meal.

The thought of gaining the powers of a dragon intrigued Argon's mind to the point of blocking out all other distractions around him. But a rumbling noise from an explosion on the outside cut both his focus and his troop's celebration.

After he had sensed a considerable power level attacking their ship from the outside, Argon leered over his shoulder as if he could see their attacker and snarls with an amusing grin. "It seems we had an uninvited guest aboard."

This is the 3rd episode of CrimZon. Hope You enjoyed it and leave a comment if you want.

OC:

1) Guin – Guin Saga

2) Touya Kinomoto – Cardcapturer Sakura

3) Yukito

Non-OC: None


	5. Episode 4 - Death from Above Pt2

**_CrimZon: Season 1_**

**_Episode 4 – Death from Above Pt.2_**

**_Approaching the Planet Earth…._**

Projected in the screen in front of him was an aureaian girl zooming over their ship like a bug, firing at his ship's engine with everything she had.

Outside and on her glider Aurora bombarded the mother ship with rapid slash shots from her blades, making sure to grab their focus on her.

Unfortunately, it was clear to her that the ships weren't paying any attention as they continue their course towards the blue world; so as a last resort, she sped past the fleet at an astonishing speed and then stops to face them as a road block to their feast.

_"I WON'T LET ANY OF YOU GET THROUGH!"_ she declared in her mind.

Cloaking herself in bright blue flames and having both of her swords in hand, she next smashed their hilt together and placed them into a slot on her raida. Her raida then flashed illuminatingly to later transform into a large mobile cannon in the shape of a metallic bow.

Though her physical fortitude is strong, her mind was having doubts on her ability to hold back an entire fleet in her current state.

_"I count 17 ships including the big one…but there are probably around millions of them in total, low ranks from their appearance…but the large presence I sensed before is obviously a higher ranked being…and what's more, its stronger than me."_

As weak as she was, she had to remove her doubts and make up the difference by strengthening her resolve. _"No, no I can't have doubt; I have to beat them all…I can't let a single one of them get through….I have to make every shot count!_

Out from the ships, every single kaoticon gushed out in swarms like bees going on the hunt for the being that disturbed their hives, leaving Aurora not much choice but to take up her bow and slaughter them.

Outfitted with a metal bow string in hand, she strongly pulled it back to form a white long arrow.

"**Hasto Ignis!**"

She sent her arrow flying halfway towards the horde, and then instantly burst into thousands of spears spread all across her field of view.

Many of the white beasts dodged the incoming spears, but after doing that they were caught off guard by the spears unforeseen movements. As if they were honing in on them, the spears chased after their targets and inevitably pierce their armor through to shortly envelope them in series of blasts. The kaoticons zigzag around the incoming attacks, but had no such luck – there was no escape for them.

She produced more arrows rapidly and launched them away as they come, until several shots pass right by her from behind and into the enemy's forces – none of them hit her.

Looking back, she spots several gray ships coming towards her with several large metal humanoids hovering towards her in a v-formation.

The ships were the L.U.E's navy battle fleet stationed near the orbital elevator Valor for a routine military practice. But after seeing large ships coming out of nowhere and a battle ensuing, their practice was cut short.

Inside the fleet's flagship, many of the crew members hollered in shock by their unexpected visitors and requesting of their captains for answers or clues to their worries. Their response was a swift deployment of their forces.

From every ship, large robotic knights – classified as the MSJ-06111-A Tieren, made from Russia – launched out and form into a v-formation at a course dead set on the kaoticons.

Avoiding the blue light, they treated the larger ships to be hostiles and assaulted them with every ornament they had at their disposal - from missiles to rail guns - hoping that they can stop whatever it was that are approaching them – the time of negotiations were off the table from the moment they appeared.

Their initial strike proved successful at first many of their hits made contact with the enemy, but the despite losing several of their own, the kaoticons strike back with full force by dishing out constant waves of their own energy based missiles; hence, overwhelming the entire L.U.E fleet and mobile suits in a matter of seconds.

Luckily, none of the shots hit the Valor, but some have hit the satellites orbiting around it, and the rest passed the earth's atmosphere with just enough energy to make it throw reentry.

Seeing the small primitive fleet behind her being decimated with ease and the planet under siege, Aurora fired several more arrows to sow the enemy's advance. In the process she took out two ships in and obliterated hundreds of more kaoticons into bits and pieces.

For all her efforts though, after seeing her last arrow flying out and disperse into thousands of others, a large purple beam of light swept across her view and destroyed them all at once. The origin of the blast came from the mother ship, and Aurora's fears return when she sensed the same large presence from before heading straight at her with a killer intent that made her sick to her stomach.

She resumed sending her **Hasto Ignis **flying once more, and this time all of the spears honed on the massive presence.

They all gathered at one point and for a moment it seemed as though a star was forming but the next moment showed the kaoticon breaking out in a powerful charge – shattering her technique without a single scratch.

Leading the assault personally was Argon, who had decided to leave his ship in order to encounter the lone aureaian head on from the fact that he had to watch his fleet being stopped by her for far too long.

Although she was just but a girl and being weaker than he was, she had a high enough energy to make his power grow even higher if he ate her.

And after receiving her pathetic attempt of an attack as if they were toothpicks, he had little to worry about.

"IT IS TIME TO FEAST MY BROTHERS…! LAY WASTE TO THIS WORLD….! LEAVE NOTHING ALIVE!"

His massive power signaled all the white beasts to follow him, from there he demonically grinned as he speeds towards Aurora in a death battle.

"The aureaian and the dragon…are MINE!"

**_Velium City, highway to MN high….._**

The buses were on their way back to MN High after a long morning of a mediocrely entertaining tour of the museum, and now the students were anxious to get back home so they could whatever they wanted to. But Saji and Louise were more preoccupied with the thought of their red friend's whereabouts - they haven't seen him since he left for the bathroom.

Sitting next to one another and seeing the school coming into view, Louise expressed her concerns with Saji. "Are you sure Erb is here; I swear I didn't see him get on with us?"

Saji shared her worries, and sat up to peer around the bus for Erb so he could ease her mind; but he found no luck.

"I'll try calling him." Saji said. "Maybe he's in another bus, who knows."

As soon as he turned his phone on though, the cellular signal died. "Yeah, I'm starting to get the feeling that he didn't get on any bus." Saji concluded.

"We should tell the teacher!" Louise suggested. "Make them turn back around."

"I will." The boy did so by calling out to the newly appointed teacher of their class, a female red lamia, who simply turned from the mere mentioning of her name. "Miss Himeu? MISS HIMEU!?"

Having the upper body of a human female, but a lower body resembling a snake, Himeu spotted Saji and requested of his urgency in a timid but cheerful manner.

"Yes Saji, what is it?"

Holding onto the bus railing above him, Saji spoke out. "Um miss, I don't want to worry you; but I think we left Erb behi…."

Thundering crashes suddenly deafen everyone's ears and drowned out Saji's last words. At the same time something powerful struck their bus from behind which almost made driver loss control for a short time out of shock and fright.

Bringing themselves into a complete halt, with little traffic around them, everyone immediately vacated their vehicles and stood on the road to witness a large smoldering crater that was the size of an entire football field, several hundred feet away from them.

No one knew where the lights came from at first but the second they looked down the crater they hope to never know. The sight of melted cars and burnt corpses caused many of the students to shriek in terror and the rest to puke their sanity out. But their attention then diverge upward, after 3 more similar bolts struck the lower city area, along with tremors that felt the city was about to break.

All of the students were now screaming and running away from the scene with the teacher's who were desperately trying to lead them back into the bus for fear of the unknown.

In the city, the cries of agonizing citizens and the rumbling of crumbling buildings were all that remain of the former bustling streets of the Velium. Many of the people who were fortunate enough to have survived the sudden bombardments were left dazed and disorientated, too scared out of their minds to even think about what happened or what to do about it.

The sudden screams of people woke the red demi human up in a panic in the same manner as he did in the morning. But this time, instead of waking up in his room he was surrounded to be the insides of the national museum, but now in ruin and rubble.

The last thing he remembered was coming out of the men's restroom to later bump into Sylvia again when she too just came out of the women's restroom, and after that, the two of them slowly walked through the museum to pass the time until her butler arrived.

During that time Sylvia began throwing odd questions towards Erb like how was school and life, and what he was doing. She was about to ask him something else but out of the blue, the entire ceiling broke apart when an earthquake came by accompanied with the sound of explosions.

To his luck, he only suffered a concussion to the back of his head, but then horrifically yelped out when he couldn't find his friend.

"Sylvia!" Swiftly, he surveyed for her and to his joy, she was lying on the ground several feet away from him. He soon recalled that, just before the ceiling came down on them, he pushed her aside for safety, but received a blow to the head as a result.

Gasping in fright, he ran to her side to find her mostly intact and breathing, but her left leg was pinned down by a stone pillar that fell beside her.

"Oh no." Erb worried that her leg might have been broken, but thankfully, he saw no blood neither on herself nor on her leg- the pillar fell just at the right angle to just pin her leg down, not hurt her.

Despite that, he still had to do something. "Dammit, guess I got no choice…"

Setting himself by the edge of the broken stone, Erb went on ahead to lift the stone pillar off of her with some difficultly.

One other strange gift Erb had except for his speed was his abnormal strength and durability; though he weighed around 150 pounds and his physique was that of an average human teenager, he can lift things 4 time his own weight almost normally – he never knew how much he could bench if he tried.

Hearing the sound of small rocks tumbling aside and a light pain growing on her left leg, Sylvia gradually sheds her eye lids open to see a partially cloudy sky through what she believed to be a broken ceiling and tilted her view down to find Erb somehow lifting a stone pillar off of her.

_"He's….strong!" _Letting her mouth slightly loose, she couldn't help but think in awe by how strong he was – the pillar must have weighed a half a ton.

Erb brings the pillar up to his chest and quickly pushes it away from Sylvia, making a loud crashing sound and a pile of dust to fly up to his face.

Free and mobile, Sylvia coughed but graciously thanked her savior. "Wow Erb….thank you!"

"Oh your awake?" He hadn't noticed she was awake, so hearing her remarks caught him a bit taken back. Nevertheless, he goes on acting normal and lends his hand once more. "It was no problem…does your leg hurt; can you stand?"

Once again, Erb offered her a hand to get up and saw her applying pressure on her left leg for any injuries. Sylvia didn't feel anything was broken and conveys her physical checkup. "My leg feels fine. I can stand on my own…" But she then giggled with a smile aimed at Erb. "….so you can let go now."

Without even realizing, Erb was tucking her hand a bit too tightly, and yelped out in shock. "SORRY, I didn't mean to…hold you that tightly."

"It's no problem." She happily replied; wiping off any dirt in her hair with a quick brush.

But their blissful moment ceased when the sound of a tiny rock hit the ground, snapping them back to their nightmarish reality.

"What happened in here?" She gasped. "Did anyone else survive!?"

"No clue." Erb took a quick gander by the lack of moans and screams in the area. "Let's just head outside…I don't feel safe talking under a broken…" He peered up where the roof used to be but only a big hole was present. "…ceiling."

The both of them carefully exit out of the rubble, and after hiking over piles of broken cement, they found themselves standing at the staircase of what they believed to be a war torn city that looked as though it was bombarded by missiles.

But as though they seemed to be the only ones alive, they made many injured citizens limping around in the shadows of the buildings; however they were also wondering the same thing – what exactly happened?

"This is awful, who could do this?" Sylvia murmured. "Did another country attack us?"

"I don't think it's a country that did this." Erb said, point upward. "Look up there!"

Sylvia did as he said and along with almost everyone, their sights peeled wide and clear as they could observe the space above the clouds to contain several flashes of different lights and, for those who had very good vision, several purple objects hovering far above.

Flabbergasted by the spectacle, Erb took a step back and his sights began quivering into blurs. "The heck is going on here…are those ships..!?"

Before he could get an answer, Sylvia then shoves him aside along with herself. "GET DOWN!"

Smaller blasts then rained down upon the terrorifed citizen, destroying many of the already ruined city areas into dust, and forcing everyone to run for their lives; but most of them were too late.

Buildings came down, cars blew up, streets became craters - nowhere in the city was safe.

Ducking cover to cover, dodging the menacing beams by a hair's breathe, the two of them finally stopped inside an open shop, hiding behind a counter with their ears plugged and their eyes shut.

Within the next minutes, they were remained alive, but nothing was left in the streets but crushed or burnt bodies with missing limbs, and scorch marks.

Slowly stepping outside, Erb brought his gaze back up with the same light flashing but with a clearer view – only a few remaining buildings were left standing in the entire vicinity.

But as soon as he looked down, the sight of the people almost caused him to puck and scream out with the intention of letting all of his unwanted feelings out in the open. But despite his nausea, he nonetheless held it in to keep himself together- for both his and Sylvia's sake.

Still feeling sick, he waved his hand to motion Sylvia forward. "It's safe, but you better close your eyes."

Sylvia did half of what he said; she quietly exits the store to only let out a quick screech out of shock from the dead bodies littered everywhere – it was like she was teleported into a future full of death.

"I can't believe this is happening…..this can't be." Bringing herself down to her knees, she sobbed with a muffled mouth. "All of these people were…were just alive a second ago…"

Perplexed by what he should do in a time like this, he instead thinks of what he wanted to do; and that would be getting out of this hell alive. However, in this case, he looks up to see the store's sign, and planned on driving out of the city.

"Sylvia wait here!"

Hastily leaving her to go back inside, Erb rummaged through the wreckage to find both a bike and the right keys.

Sylvia's attention shifted to him. "Erb, what are you doing in there?"

She clearly comprehended his solution as soon as she heard a motorcycle coming to life, and watched him drive out of the store with his hands on an American chopper.

"Get on." Sitting comfortably on the bike, Erb motions her. "We have to get out of here now! I'm not waiting around for those lights to hit this spot again!"

Without a second thought, she ran to his side in hast. From there, she sat behind him and tucked her arms around his waist; though a question crossed her mind. "Do you know how to drive this?"

"Can I drive this…?" Reeving his ride loudly, he returns with an unnatural grin. "I have a license for this."

But his inability to lie came back, forcing him. "….Well actually I have a scooter's license. But it counts! Hang on tight!"

Accelerating off to anywhere but here, Erb and Sylvia drove through Velium City with nothing hindering their path, except the sight of even more destruction portrayed by burning buildings and screaming erbanians covered in blood and dirt.

Not only that, but seeing Sylvia tormented expression during the ride made it hard for the red boy to cope with his own torment- if there was one thing he was worried about the most, that would be the safety of his family and his friends.

_"What the hell is going on? Just what the hell is happening!? I wish someone could answer me already." _

He asked himself that same question over and over again in order to suppress his own fears and keep his mind occupied, because if they plan on getting out of the city as fast as they can with their lives intact, then he needs to keep himself sane at all times.

This is the 4th episode of CrimZon. Hope You enjoyed it and leave a comment if you want.

Non-OC characters:

1) MSJ-06111-A Tieren – Gundam 00

OC Characters:

1) Himeu


	6. Episode 5 - Will to Survive

**_CrimZon: Season 1_**

**_Episode 5 – Will to Survive!_**

**_Northern Outskirts….._**

The once flourishing city, Velium City, brimming with life and prosperity, was suddenly brought to ruins in a matter of minutes from a hail storm of flashing lights from the high above the planet's sky.

In the northern outskirts, citizens of Velium watched their metropolis burn and crumble to the ground, with high black stacks of smoke rising from its streets. In the safety of their homes, all they could do was sob and scream in despair over their lose in both hope and life as they know it.

Out of the blue however, a horde of trembling horns blared everywhere by Erban's national guards moving through the streets to defend whatever was left standing. Tanks, planes, mobile suits, ships, and every foot soldier they could muster, were all sent to the scene, each and every one of them hoping to bring the catastrophe to an end and contained.

In Erb's home, Sakura Kinomoto, and her boyfriend, Syaoran Li, were both shocked senseless by the destructive aftermath playing in front of them.

Embraced in Syaorans arms, Sakura's terrified eyes quivered anxiously, and her words did the same. "Who…what did all of this!? What's going to happen to all of us?"

Her friend, kept her tight. "I don't know Sakura…"

And then a thought came to her – her brother was in the city. With a look of pain, Sakura gasped in fright, "My brother, he's in their! He's in the city still!"

"Are you sure?" asked the boy, and her pain-stricken look answered him clearly. "Oh no…"

"…he hasn't come home yet from his trip." Sakura said. "He should have been home a while ago; and he's not picking up his cell!"

Watching her flustered and worried to death, Syaoran goes on to comfort her. "If you plan on going to the city then I'll go with you!"

Happy to hear his eagerness, she however had to decline one part of his suggestion.

"I already plan to go…but you have to stay here; I can go on my own. He's my brother after all so he's my responsibility."

About to object, Syaoran was about to put up his plea until she quickly shuts him down with a request. "Now I know this is selfish of me, but Syaoran…I want you to stay here and protect my mom and grandpa while I'm gone. Will you do that for me!?"

Unable to say no with her earnest eyes struck to his own, in the end he unwillingly accepted. "Of course, I would do anything for you!"

"Thank you!" Giving him a kiss to the cheeks, Sakura then turns around and called out for her companion.

"Kero!"

In an instant, a plushy lion cub with wings rushed out of her bookshelf with an eager look.

"You don't need to say another word! I'm already pinpointing him as we speak!"

Having embedded magic on each of her family members, Cerberus's ability to sense faint traces of magic allowed him to survey the entire city; but before that. "Just give me a second. But here, take your key!"

He handed over her star key chain from around his neck, allowing her to recite her words of power.

"Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light!"

Within the enclosed room, a large magic circle instantly expanded beneath her feet, her key chain was then enveloped in a golden glow, and soon after gusts of wind circled around her as though she were the eye of a tornado.

"Release!"

The wind then burst outward, her key chain morphing into a long staff and her ritual complete. She grabbed hold of her weapon with a firm grip, getting herself familiar with it until Kero reported his results. "Sakura, I found your brother!"

"Is he close by?" she questioned.

But his face made a dishearten. "No, and it's not good; I can sense your brother to still be in the city – right in the middle of all of…that." He pointed to his tiny paws to the city, hinting her brother's whereabouts to be in the worst possible spot.

"But there's more!" He warned, "I can sense another magical being up above this world's atmosphere, and whoever it is, it rivals your own powers."

Sakura was startled by his news – she always believed she was the most powerful macigian in the world, but to know there is another, shocked her nerves. "Are you sure? Could it be someone we know? Like Eriol perhaps."

"I'm positive it's _not _Eriol!" With utter confidence he confirmed, "I never felt anything like it; the magic feels completely foreign."

"Then there's no time to lose!" After taking a card out of her book bag, Sakura commenced to recite another chant.

"I call upon the powers of my star, ancient forces near and far, Fly card discard all your might and draw your power from my light, Star Card!"

Raising her fly card up, she was instantly engulfed in a small hurricane but emerged out with white pairs of wings sprouting out of her back.

Looking back to Syaoran, she said her farewells, "I'll be back, but you better be here when I do, alright!?"

"I know, now hurry!"

"Let's go Kero!"

"Right behind you!"

Opening the window, she walked onto the roof over the small sand garden in her home, and was about to fly away, until a familiar voice grabs hold of her attention.

"Leaving already?"

Taken back, she and Kero turned their heads to quickly discover Sakura's red lizard grandfather, Aber, sitting on the roof above her in his usual black and white Chinese outfit.

Syaoran stuck his head out to also be surprised by Aber's calm presence. _"Was he there the whole time?"_

"Ah! Grandpa!" Sakura muttered frustratingly, "Oh no…did you – "

Looking through his telescope, he answered her with questions of his own, "– do you mean if I saw you use magic; or the fact that you were about to fly off to the city with a talking plush doll? Into all of that fire and smoke."

Flustered and anxious to know what his thoughts were, Sakura simply muttered in confusion, "Um…."

But to her surprise, Aber gave her a peculiar answer. "My answer is….nothing of the sort."

"Huh?" she blurted, baffled by his response. Stroking his white beard, Aber continued on. "I saw my granddaughter do no such thing; bu-t I do see a kind hearted girl who is prepared to embark on saving her brother from harm without a second thought...and I couldn't be more proud."

Even further shocked by how casual he acted despite seeing her have wings and talking to a floating plush toy, she slightly tilted her head, dumbfounded.

"You're…not surprised?"

Looking down to her, Aber pointed out. "Surprised…? Not a bit! You aren't the first magical girl I've seen. Although, I can't say the same for my daughter and her son."

Looking back to the burning city, Aber then warned Sakura, "But speaking of Erb; if you're leaving to the city now, then I suggest you take flight right away!"

Surprised, but thankful for his understanding behavior, Sakura concluded their brief encounter. "Thank you grandpa! I promise to tell you everything when this is over!"

Chuckling by her mature attitude, he nodded in acknowledgement. "Then go on! You don't have to worry about me and your mother! We'll be fine with…. you're "boyfriend!" ok!"

Syaoran flinched from that very mentioning.

"…thank you gramps!" she grinned. Flapping her wings, she said her good byes to her grandfather, and he in return waves his good bye to her with his last statement. "Sakura, be safe! Or else your mother will kill me…."

Unable to help but laugh at his remark, she flew straight towards the city with Kero hanging onto her shoulder.

Aber then mumbled the rest of his sentence quietly under his own breath. "…That is if she found out that I let her daughter go off on her own and not do anything about it…..I should have thought this through."

**_High Earth Orbit…_**

As the battle over the planet waged on with almost no end in sight, kaoticon fleet dominated the plain field with their sheer strength and numbers. The size of the skirmish gradually neared towards the orbital elevators themselves, leaving large scars all over its used to be pristine exterior.

Far away from the battle though, trails of purple and blue lights traversed through the debris of metal and rock; within, on her raida at high speed, with a powerful kaoticon charging his way behind her, Aurora was buying time for herself as a means to recover her strength little by little.

From last she checked, the fleet that was deployed from the planet were almost annihilated by the kaoticons hive ships, meaning that their line of defense are now crippled and wide open for the horde to invade without any opposition.

Her short recollection was quickly disrupted by her opponent's mental taunting.

"STAY AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!"

Strangely enough the kaoticons have a unique ability to send telepathic messages, which left Aurora a bit intimated when she heard him roared in her head in anger.

Locking on to her raida, Argon spat out volleys of dark bolts of deadly energy that could have easily destroyed a single ship whole if touched.

Aurora maneuvered her vehicle with ease, letting the bolt slip by her and allowed it to detonate on a stray debris.

But the moment she dodged, Argon bursted forward and unhinged his jaw in a ghastly manner to chump her flesh off in one big bite.

However, Aurora counters by swiftly turning her entire raida around, formed her bow and arrow cannon in an instant, and shot another **Hasto Ignis** point blank to his open mouth.

The resulting explosion flung her back for a while but she regained her posture as she watched the kaoticon's body also flinging back into the empty space, motionless - as if he were dead.

Sadly, that wasn't the case; massive amounts of energy in the form of flames began to surge out of his body, and in a bright display of power and force, Argon emerged unharmed with one of her light spears in his mouth.

Unimpressed and unharmed, Argon solidified his dominance in their brief skirmish with a simple growl. "….not bad." He commented and immediately shattered it with a single bite, crunching on the molded energy as if it were candy. "But next time…._crunch_…..I would prefer my meals…._crunch…._soft…_gulp…_like your flesh for instance!"

Staying stationary on her raida, her hit and run tactics weren't going to work on Argon, so all she's left with was her first option – head to head combat.

But for whatever reason Argon posed a question to her. "What is your name aureaian?"

Baffled, she spoke to him through his mind. "Why do you ask?"

"Come now, I would at least love to learn of the name of my meal first. What say you, little girl?"

Provoked by his prediction, she eventually told him though reluctantly. "….Aurora."

"Aurora…pretty name. I am Argon; the ship master of this fleet, and the bringer of your demise, Aurora!"

Aurora, retracting her vehicle into her bracelet, hastily floated by a metal platform nearby, and stood her ground with both swords held by her side.

Grinning in delight, Argon clenched his fist and propels forward to shatter the metal platform from which she stood.

Cracking his bones and flexing his muscles, Argon prepares himself for his death match.

In a flash, they both began warping away with only the faint images of their bodies left behind. Aurora minded her surroundings with quick glances from behind, while keeping her eyes focused on her raging opponent's flurries of punches.

Aurora held Argon back as best she could; she parried one of his fist with her sword, and another soon after, but that was all she could do – his defenses left too little gaps for her to land a strike.

"Blocking are we!?" Argon taunted. "You were more amusing when you were _running_!"

The monster sent her flying back against an asteroid and closed in with a wide jab, but Aurora immediately left an afterimage of herself and allowed his fist to plunge into the rock. Now behind his massive back and watching Argon trying to free his fist, she unleashed her next attack in the form of an energy kick and dug him straight through the asteroid.

Aurora then moved away and awaits the monster to emerge out – waiting to spring her surprise attack. But the purple light pierced right back out of the rock, causing it to explode into dust and smoke, giving him the cover he needed to dash out unexpectedly; leaving Aurora little time to react.

He intended to rip her head off, however she flew beneath him, avoiding him completely. Still Argon was fast enough to face catch up to her and threw out waves of energy blasts to her location.

Aurora, raising her shield – **Reflect –** was able to block most of the bolts, but the shockwaves made from their detonation resonated through it like an earthquake.

Maintaining her** reflect**, she pointed her blue aura blade out in front of her and summoned several ice blocks to form around circle around her position.

"**Blizzaga!**" The ice blocks scattered forward to erupt the blasts prematurely, creating yet another smokescreen.

However, within an instant, Argon flew out of the explosion once more, bringing down his large claws over her shield, destroying it into pieces. Aurora immediately twirled around to his back when he lunged at her, and with her swords she quickly swung towards the nape of his neck.

He immediately countered by turning his head at the right moment to catch both of her blades with his teeth. Using his powerful jaw, he went on to violently hurdle her around.

In response, she channeled her magic energy – mana - into her blades to produce a yellow static glow.

"**Thundaga!"**

Firing a violent flash of lightning directly into his mouth engulfed the monster in the same color glow, but forced Aurora to move back again to avoid her own attack and to observe the spectacle. However, if Argon comes out of her attack again, unharmed, then she's finished – **thundaga **was one of her best moves.

And to her misfortune, Argon blew away the yellow glow surrounding him with just histhe shockwave of his shouts alone, causing Aurora to hurdle back against a region of rocks.

To avoid anymore unnecessary flights, she flared her body into a fiery shade of blue, and stopped herself from any further jaunts.

To her dismay though, she can spot the purple menace to only have a minor scratch on his face and a cocky smirk across his armored face.

"…old and tasteless; as expected of _magic_!" Argon remarked. He rubbed his jaw, licked his lips in a ghastly manner, and soon ignited himself in dark purple. He channeled his powers into the paws of his hands and took careful aim on the girl.

"Here; let me show you what a _real attack_ looks like!"

Twin devastating beams, each having the height and width of two football stadiums, fired across the horizon of space, disintegrating everything in its path, and leaving nothing but atoms behind. Luckily, Aurora quickly warped away with her **Reflect **active, but just barely; her clothes was torn and her arms had minor burns. But her last ditch evasion made her head straight for one of the hive ships nearing orbit around the planet.

She tumbled roughly on its hull but stopped herself by plunging her sword down.

Thereafter, she discovered Argon hovering above several meters away with another one of his blasts readied.

"Oh no!" she cursed.

But Argon retorted back in utter bliss, "Ohhh but yes!"

Obliterating his own ship in a violet color sphere, he watched the aureaian come out and fall to the planet without any resistance.

Sustaining her shield but vaguely conscious, Aurora braced herself for reentry by strengthening her barrier as best she could, to protect herself from the heat reentering a planet's atmosphere.

Argon pursued after her in hopes of plunging his teeth straight into her luscious flesh, and then later, into his number one prize – the dragon residing on the world below. And behind him, his millions of minions followed in suit, wanting to have their own fill on their new hunting grounds, starting with where the aureaian fell.

**_Velium City….._**

Watching the city burn and crumble around them as if the apocalypse had come to earth, the red demi human, Erb, rode along the barren dreadful roads of the former metropolis on his newly acquired Harley Davidson chopper bike with Sylvia von Argones clinging on his back.

Erb drove in hast to at least return home – or to any sign of civilization left – so that they could escape from Velium City together; that is if his home is still intact.

However, the thought weighed heavily on his mind along with how Sylvia was fairing from all of this; and so to relieve some of the tension taxing his mind, he posed a question to her in a kind gesture.

"Sylvia, you alright back there?" Glancing behind him, Erb asked away with an assuring tone.

Hearing nothing but silence, he asked her again. "Sylvia…are you alright? Come on, answer me!"

Sylvia heard him loud and clear, but the horrifying images of seeing so many mangled or burnt bodies flashing before her eyes caught her tongue.

Still, she knew full well the real reason why Erb kept asking was to keep her mind occupied, so after a brief moment, she answered Erb's question.

"…I'm alright!" Her voice stuttered slightly but she did her best in composing herself.

"Oh good!" he sighed. "I was worried that you might never answer back."

Hearing him chuckling away pathetically to ease their atmosphere, Sylva did not follow suit, but dug her face deeper on his back.

Then suddenly, with the city's state in mind, images of her mother – being the mayor and all – caused her some concern.

"Erb wait, stop the bike!"

"Ok, but why!?" She asked.

"My mother! She's at city hall." Sylvia said, remembering the current time to be when her mother would be calling her by now out of worry like every other day since she was hardly at home and her daughter always alone at home. "Do you think we can go there first!"

"Uh ok, sure; but are is she really there!?"

"I'm sure I know; she's the mayor and as mayor, she's always in her office."

Erb then looked to the sky to find it still filled with tiny sparks of light, but the city was strangely calm – this could be the perfect time to take a detour. "Alright then, city hall it is…..I guess…" Erb's attention soon switched over above a large building in front of them and then to the sky again, where he spotted a blue beautiful light slowly becoming bigger.

"Hey, what's that?"

Sylvia discovered the same phenomena too, but is equally perplexed. "I don't know….another attack maybe?"

"I don't know….but….isn't that light somehow…getting bigger?"

"…I think so…"

"….oh shit-"

Just before the blue light crashed through the building to make it finally crumble in place, Erb and Sylvia both screamed in fright at the top of their lungs and watched whatever remained around them to be destroyed. The light crashed right behind where the two teen's drove past but out of it a dark blue object struck the rear wheel of their motorcycle, and thus ejected them both off their seats in a manner that would be equal to that of a world class roller coaster.

Flying in midair, Erb's special traits allowed him to grab hold of Sylvia and tuck her close to him; using himself to shield her body from their abrupt fall.

Tumbling over and over - without even a scratch or bruise due to his unnatural durability - Erb and Sylvia were safe and sound unlike their current settings.

Erb sat upright and quickly directed his worry over the girl in his arms. "Sylvia, are you alright!? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Sylvia got up and rubbed her head to sooth a dull pain that's been bothering her, but she was mostly intact – physically speaking. "What about you though? You took both our falls."

"Oh I'm fine!" He strongly replied. "Really!"

He then immediately let go of her out of politeness and then stared at the smoldering crater in awe as he could clearly hear the sizzling sounds of something being grilled going on. "I wonder what that was?"

But the sight of the object stuck on their ride bewildered him even more to even make his eyes widen.

"Is that a sword?" Sylvia questioned.

"I don't know…" he muttered. Erb walked over to what used to be their ride and wrench the sword free. He examined the item with care, though its shape does appear to be a sword, with its added parts like the guard and hilt and all.

"I guess it is a sword, but where did it come from?"

Erb then made his way towards the edge of the smoking crater. "That wasn't anything like the lights before." He pondered, peering over the edge to quickly spot what he believes to be a faint white shimmer.

"What is-" He cuts himself off soon after his eyes gazed upon what he thinks to be a girl practically his age, with blue glittering hair, lying asleep at the bottom with torn clothes and armor as some sort of sleeping beauty.

Then, Sylvia's voice startled him out of his moment. "Ohmygod! There's a person down there!"

Without a second thought, Erb and Sylvia both leaped down and made their way to the blue hair girl. Sylvia checked her body for injuries and she found several though that would indeed be painful but none seemed life threatening. "…She doesn't seem to be hurt…but where did she come from?"

"You would think that the light would be where she came from." Erb said.

"I know that but….doesn't that mean that…..well look at her!" Sylvia stuttered confusingly. "She looks…like us…well I mean me of course but…she looks human!"

She then took a careful look at her attire. "And her clothing…it looks more like…"

"Armor?" Erb finished. Erb careful touched the clothe since the white light surrounding her was active, but he felt no resistance from it. The texture of the cloth felt hard though, yet smooth, like the surface of any metal, and it was cold – it should have been hot.

Then, the fading white light dispersed, startling them to the point of crawling back. Although, Sylvia found something behind her.

"Hey, look at this." Sylvia showed Erb a similar looking sword like the one he has. "I suppose these things belong to her huh? It's light though….and blue…"

Now, the notion of her being not just some a regular human was starting to cross Erb's mind. "weird clothing, blue swords, strange lights…I don't think this girl is-"

The moaning of the girl stopped Erb's ranting and made him look to her with eyes that became instantly glued to her weary face; and when they met, he froze.

She was unbelievably breathe taking to him; it was as though the crystal blue sea was packed into one body – her eyes sparkled like the ocean, her skin glittered like sand, and her hair, shined as though the blue sky was at the highest point of the day.

_"She's….she is…gorgeous…."_ Erb kept repeating those words time and time again, unable to find any other words to describe the beauty – if she were an angel, then Erb believed he was dead now.

Aurora, clearing her vision to discover the blue sky up above her, she was stunned by the boy's appearance, but more by his red and black eyes. It was as though she was staring at the sun in space, but in reverse – the sun was black, but its space around it was blazing red. She felt an empty, but warm sensation as she looked deeper in the black void – he seemed intriguing.

_"His eye's…their so….intense…." _All she could look at was his intense gaze; wanting to know what dwelled within.

But Erb then suddenly inquired the stranger even when his face was flushed by her goddess-like gaze.

"Ah ahem! Hey ah miss, are you alright?"

"Uh…yes…thank you for asking?" But a realization crossed her mind from his simple question. "Wait, I can understand you?"

"Huh?" He frowned.

But a more pressing mattered loomed Aurora's mind – where was she? "Wait where am I?"

Sylvia answered her. "You don't know…this is velium city…well…what's left of it that is

"Velium….city?" To her, the city seemed it was beyond any sort of repair – most likely due to the kaoticon attack.

"What's your name?" Sylvia asked.

But instead of answering back, Aurora's dangerous foe made her warn them in a frightening tone. "There's no time, you two have to get out of here now before the kaoticon gets here."

"Kaotic-what?" Erb blurted, perplexed by her message. "The heck is-"

A sudden moment then befell Erb and Sylvia, a moment when they felt an incomprehensible fear stabing their entire being like a knife. Hearing a tiny piece of rubble chipped off and examining the girl's face looking up with a scorning expression, the two students slowly cogged their heads around to discover that a large shadow was cast over them and the source to be an armored beast floating in midair with its arms crossed over its chest.

_"Oh no, it's too late, he's already here!" _ Aurora thought.

Fear rolled down their cheeks in the form of sweat, and their eyes shivered just from the beast's massive presence, staring down at them, with it's razor sharp teeth bearing at them.

Argon gently landed on the edge of the crater, but was perplexed by what he was seeing before him.

Looking through his armored mask through electromagnetic waves, he can see three beings – the aureaian, and two other weaker beings. But his senses were telling him that the dragon he was so thriving to meet, was amongst them.

His sights were then dead set on the dragon, but found it to be _within _an abnormal being with a pathetic power level – a being that was emitting fear at an all time high.

_"…is this a joke? The dragon is within….that thing_!?" Argon grunted in discontent, having lost high hopes in fighting a glorious battle with a dragon, but was instead given someone a half his height. "This...is most disappointing." His voice became rougher and more death defining now that he wasn't talking through psychic patches.

Staring an armored face of purple and a set of shark-like teeth, Erb had clearly heard the monster speak in their language, but still couldn't believe it to be real. It was gigantic – a suit of muscle and armor, posing itself as some higher being; looking down at them as if they were just bugs that need to be squashed.

But despite all that, Erb couldn't help speak his mind. "...I take it that that thing is a…_gulp_….a kaoticon?"

"How...is it speaking in our language?" was all Sylvia could say.

Hearing nothing but their quivering mouths, Argon expressed his discontent. "I had expected a stronger opponent to at least entertain me, but I suppose the aureaian will have to do!"

"Huh!?" Erb yelped, confused but alarming himself that the purple giant said aureaian. _"Did he mean the girl?"_

Aurora's thoughts was then stuck on what Argon meant by stronger opponent. _"Someone stronger than me? But who? I don't sense any power levels higher than my own."_

"After I'm done with you, the two peons will be next." Argon uncrossed his arms and began cracking his hands. "But do not worry Aureaian, I will be lenient and offer them a quick death; maybe a swift decapitation by my hands will suffice." His own remark made him laugh devilishly as the thoughts of their heads rolled in his mind.

Aurora grunted in defiance; she grabbed her sword away from the two teens and stood back in his fighting posture.

Erb shuddered from the thought of being in the girl's shoe, and so he cried out to Sylvia with the intent of escaping. "Sylvia let's get out of here!"

Argon flexed his muscle to fight Aurora once more and was about to make a quick dash as soon as the two natives moved an inch. However, the powerful kaoticon soon sensed similar small power levels approaching him rather too quickly for their level, and took the time to look forward to only meet a metal slug impacting his face.

Engulfed in smoke and hailed by a tank shell, the two students dug to the ground in shock whereas Aurora stood unfazed; wondering who shot him.

Another roar of tank fire accompanied with machine guns rang their ears like the chaotic rhythm of church bells on a Sunday afternoon, but much louder.

"What's going on?" Aurora wondered; in response she erected **reflect** once more, protecting herself and the two natives with her.

The soldiers of the Erbanian army continued their assault on the single monster with everything they had, from simple rifles to precision air strikes from their mobile suits; anything within a 3 block radius should be destroyed beyond recognition.

"It's the military!" Erb gladly answered her. "They'll turn that kaotic-whatever into minced meat!"

But Aurora thought otherwise_. "No, it's not enough!_"

Her people were at war with them for years, and the only effective way to beat someone like Argon is with both magic or powers equaling to his – her current powers were barely enough; and she judged the combine strength of the soldiers to be so near the fraction of his, even with technology.

_"Those soldiers will get killed, they have to run away!"_

This is the 5th episode of CrimZon. Hope You enjoyed it and leave a comment if you want.

OC:

1) Union Realdo VMS-15 – Gundam 00

2) Union Realdo MA-115HT

Non-OC: (none)


	7. Episode 6 - Deus

**_CrimZon: Season 1_**

**_Episode 6 - Deus!_**

**_Velium City…._**

Gun fire and smoke gathered above the trio's head and continued to grow in size. The main source of the bombardment came from the giant mobile tanks called the Union Realdo's models MA-115HT, which were colossal mech's with their main body being that of a single tank cannon and it's arm armed with machine guns and missiles.

The army went on relentlessly, cursing as they pull back their trigger fingers until the one of the commanding officer emerged out of a tank and bark out orders.

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!"

An orc man with a large stature made his troops halt and the instant that they do, entire area became devoid of any sound except for their breathes. The soldiers crept closer, mobile suits winded their limbs, trucks and tanks rolled up little by little, and the choppers stay hovered as the sea breeze brushes their surface.

"Ha! There's no way anything alive could have survived that assault." The orc man bellowed. "There was enough fire power to make any army beg on their knees."

The sea breeze pushed the smoke away, clearing whatever obstructed their eyes to meet the single purple monster standing perfectly still, but unharmed to the point of it cracking its neck sideways in a boorish play.

"Wha…what the…" The commander's knees began to tremble as he desperately tried to keep himself upright on top of his tank, and his voice quivered as though he was standing on top of a jack hammer. "oh…ohmygod…it's….it's not even hurt…wha….WHATTHEHELLISTHATTHING!"

But the sight of three mobile suits landing down before them brought the soldiers relief. "We'll take it from here!" One of the pilots spoke out through a microphone.

"This thing's tough, but let's see if it can handle a mobile suit!"

The robots were classified as Union Realdo model VMS-15, with physical features slightly resembling that of fighter jet planes. They stood above more than 15 meters, was mostly composed of e-carbon which was said to be 20 times as strong as carbon nanotubes, and is powered by hydrogen instead of fossil fuel.

Compared to its counterpart - the hover tank version - the VMS-15 were taller and faster, and armed with better equipment.

"Oh." Watching the metal behemoths towering him and approaching with heavy footsteps, the unflinching Argon stood his ground but with an amusing grin that showed how intrigued he felt by their confidence. "How intriguing."

The first mecha charged forward with a fist raised up, aiming to crush the one horned kaoticon. "Die!"

It struck Argon from above with an impact that could crush a car into a flat piece of sheet metal. But that wasn't how it was.

"What the-"

Unable to budge it's arm, the mobile suit was being held down by none other than Argon, who was simply only using just his thumb and index finger.

"I retract my statement….you are most…DISAPPOINTING!" Leaping up high above the other mobile suits with both the other armored suit and the screaming pilot inside, he swung it up and brought it back down to smashed his new toy into an unsuspecting robot. The two machines burst into a black and red explosion, and Argon still had his first toy's arm.

In response, the other three began to fire, but argon stuck the palm of his hand out and halted the bullets path in midair and dropped them. The kaoticon then threw what's left of his toy like a spear, straight into the cockpit of the third mobile suit.

Finally, the remaining mecha's flew up and fired missiles, engulfing the entire block. But the fourth suit met it's end, when the unstoppable beast tear through and out of the cockpit with the pilots head in his jaw – later crushed like candy.

The last of the five then fleed from the scene for fear of dying in the same horrible manner as the others.

"Where do you think you're going?" Observing his last prey running away, Argon stuck his hand out and made the mecha stop in its track. As though he were holding it, with just his mind, the armored beast slowly tighten his grip, crushing the mecha as well with ease and thenin the end he made it to form what a paper ball would appear and threw it on top of one of the human's tanks.

His brutality and effortless massacre of the five mobile suits caused the rest of the erbanian forces to retreat yet they fire their weapons regardless.

Becoming rather bored from their pathetic attempts of retailation, Argon grunted from his further disappointment, leaving only one choice.

"You cowards deserve total annihilation!"

"Oh no!" Aurora stuttered, facing the two students with a despairing look. "Brace yourselves!"

"SAY GOOD BYE!" Crossing his arms over his head, Argon wrapped himself in a blazing hellish flame, only to quickly disappear for one moment, but instantly burst out of his body in the form of a bomb, encompassing the entire city in a blast that could only be described as a tactical nuke and it's sound could be perceived as if the devil was laughing in pure happiness.

**_Velium City, Orbital elevator Valor….._**

After the shock of the blast subsided, the orbital elevator shook itself wildly to the point of breaking several of its support cable, which allowed it to stand still, all at once. Still, the valor stood tall for a while, but it eventually fell from the incoming hive ships. They blasted away at its base to finally make the entire super structure tumble, causing the connecting platforms up in Earth's low orbit to be dragged down, making the rest of the orbital elevators to topple as well.

The Valor fell nowhere near Velium City nor the northern outskirts; however, due to its size, all routes out of the city were blocked by land.

Whatever remained of the valor has fallen from orbit, but a lone light twinkled in the orange sky; that light was Sakura, and her lion winged companion, Cerberus, both safe and sound.

"…..This…this is horrible." Sakura gasped from the mayhem plaguing beneath her and frightenly questioned what could have caused the large explosion in the city – it was so powerful, only a large dirt covered crater was left.

"The city….it's gone….everything's….gone!" Her doubtfulness reached Cerberus's ears, but luckily he had good news for her. "Sakura, do not lose hope, I can still sense your brother is very much alive!" His cute voice from before was replaced by a masculine and heavy tone.

"HE IS!?" Sakura hollered in pure relief.

Cerberus nodded. "Yes, and the strange magical being from before is with him as well; I believe whoever he is with protected him from the blast somehow!"

"Oh what a relief!"

"There's no time to relax now, I can also sense the source of the explosion to be nearing towards them!" Cerberus then looked up to find more trouble. "And we have company coming!"

Sakura looked up as well, discovering ships descending through the cloud and millions of hollering screams become less faint as they drew nearer.

"Just what are those things!?"

"Alien's I suppose; but your first priority is to find Erb now! I will fight them off!"

"Kero you're crazy if you think I'm leaving your side! And how will you fight them off?"

"But he won't be , not alone!"

Sakura and Cerberus turned to encounter a white hair man with angel wings – Yue; Yukito's other form.

"Yue!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yue, it's good to see you!"

"Likewise Cerberus."

Happy to know that another friend was around, Sakura then inquired his motive for being here. "Where did you come from Yue?"

"Yukito was working with Touya in what you humans call an _internship_ within the colossal structure lying behind us. Sadly, as you can see, it has been reduced to this state; I was only able to save a handful of people including your older brother."

"You did all you could." Cerberus assured.

"Where is he anyway?" Sakura asked.

"He's safe, but let's not waste any time here; Sakura, you must find your other brother, Erb, and bring him to safety!"

"But…even if I do, where do I take him, and my mom and grandpa; is anywhere safe now!?"

"I do not know; all I do know is that if you stay here with us then you will perish as well. Cerberus and I cannot handle such a large force of these creatures, let alone protect the people."

Cerberus then explained, "That is why we will buy you and everyone else enough time to run as far as you can; to live on to fight another day."

"But-"

"No but's." the lion roared. "You must survive no matter what! Are we clear?"

"….alright…I will…" She sobbed, but withheld her tears the best she could in order to show her resolve.

Yue and Cerberus were proud of her and gained strength from it. "We will meet again someday Sakura." said Yue. "So do not fret."

"So far, the more I hear people telling me to not worry, I do become worried…" She remarked, and her tears now full of joy. "But I'll take each of your word for it."

"Good, now hurry, we will hold them off!" Cerberus reminded her again, understanding full well by what she meant.

Without ever saying another word, Sakura desperately continues on flying straight to the city, leaving Yue and Kero against their millions of adversaries.

"Let's get to work Cerberus."

"Yes, let us fight!"

Watching swarms of white monsters diving towards them, the two magical beings went to work, leaving flashes of lights in their wake, with every kill they make.

**_What's left of Velium City…_**

The deaf defining ring that plagued Erb's mind eventually woke him up from his short nap, only to find himself lying next to a slumbering Sylvia and the blue hair girl standing beside him with her swords crossed above her head. Around them, a faint light enshrouded them in the form of a dome, and it was the very thing that protected them.

"Holy…..how…." Erb then looked to the girl with surprised look. _"Did she make this thing?"_

And he was correct in assuming it was her doing after noticing her erratic breathing pattern – she was tired, and the dome was causing her distress.

Sylvia soon woke up and was experiencing mental fatigue from the shock, but she was about to faint by the scene around her after the small dome faded away. Buildings and roads were no longer existent, nothing remained except for them.

"The city….where's the city!? We can't possibly be in Velium City?"

Erb unfortunately told Sylvia the hard truth. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but we are; look at that!"

Over their shoulders, Sylvia noticed the mountain areas where what used to be the Valor was now a gigantic pile of broken metal and gears – mankind's greatest creation, was now in rubble.

"This is a nightmare! It has to be; my mother; what happened to my mother!?" Sylvia kneeled down as she was about to undergo a mental breakdown, unable to comprehend the difference between reality and nightmare.

That was until Aurora confessed. "How could I let this happen? How could I?"

"What do you mean!?" Erb asked, "Did you have anything to do with this!?"

"Dammit, how could I let this happen!?" She ignored Erb and continued on blaming herself for holding back her true strength. "I should have gone all out from the beginning, then maybe, maybe…."

Hearing nothing but her rambling, Sylvia stood back up and began crying out her heart out for an answer to her sorrow. "Who…are you exactly? What have you done!?"

"….I…I'm…" Aurora tried to find the right words to convey her apology, but only the first word of her reply ever came out.

But Argon's comment slithered into their ears, and they all felt a chill breezing them by. "She is my prey!"

They all can see Argon posing in a laid back position with his arms crossed over his chest again. "However, I am impressed aureaian. I would have thought your tiny shield would have broken. But it seemed I was wrong."

Unable to move out of fear, Erb and Sylvia couldn't move nor could they breathe – the thought of running for their life overruled all other functions in their bodies. But as if all hope was lost, they watch Aurora's body releasing an other-worldly blaze of blue and white - mixed and mashed - rising straight into the sky. Compared to the purple menace, her output contained warmth yet hostile – luckily it wasn't aimed at them.

"It's time that we end this little girl, once and for all!" AS though he was suspended in the air with strings, he suddenly squatted down and got back up to attack. "First, I will eat you aureaian, then the dragon, and finally, everything else as I so please!"

"Wait, dragon?" Saying just those two words made enough time for Argon's killer intent to reach Aurora, and so hastily shouted at the two behind her to run.

"RUN!"

Argon charged in for the kill, forming his hand to a knife, and thrusts it straight to the unsuspecting young girl.

"Die!"

In response, Aurora summoned one of her old moves in a flash. "**Thundaga!**" Thunder bolts collided towards Argon, but he rushed out of it without ever flinching.

Aurora carried her blades and began swinging away at the kaoticon's incoming fists.

Watching flurries of blue and purple mixed and mashed, Erb couldn't help but clench his hands tightly as he felt powerless in this situation and that what he should be doing now was heeding her advice – run!

"Erb what are you-" Before Sylvia could say another word, Erb roughly swooped her off her feet and into his arm. She can see his face covered with terror and sweat, but he nonetheless was running at full speed from how fast his breathing was.

Aurora spotted him moving away, which brought her great comfort seeing as how she would no longer have any distractions hindering her. However, Argon wasn't about to let them go free.

_"I'll run, I'll run for as long as I can, for as far as I can!" _Erb could only think of fleeing anywhere then rather going to any specific place; if a monster like the purple beast could destroy a city all by itself, then nowhere is safe. "_I won't stop running until I-"_

Within a second, Erb felt something striking his chest, and his sprint ceasing but his body fell forward. Blood spewed out of his mouth and chest, and some of it got on Sylvia's clothe and face. The sight of his chest open and gushing red left the poor pink girl hyperventilating uncontrollably, and when her pupil's dilated, she finally let out a scream.

Argon shot a beam straight from the tip of his tail, which was the only thing Aurora paid no mind to, and left a golf ball size hole in Erb's chest right through his heart.

Aurora screamed out to see a boy at her age being killed, but was sent flying back to them when Argon sneak attacked her with the same tail.

Ignoring the blue girl's crashing next to her, Sylvia poured cried her heart out for the boy who took care of her through the entire ordeal, and wished with all her heart that all of the horrible things she had witnessed were just nightmares.

But the resonating yell of another girl broke her traumatic trance.

From a distance, Argon detected someone quickly approaching him, and vaguely met a sword coming straight down to him. Observing his attacker to be just a little girl with a sword, he thought nothing much of it and tried to grab her weapon to kill her. _"Hmph, how futile! This little thing-"_

Sadly, the girl quickly retracts her blade away in anger thus cutting his hand off, and then swung back to cleave his entire arm clean off.

"You MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY!"

Argon and even Aurora were both shocked how easily the girl's sword sliced his arm. Argon hadn't expected a simple sword to cut him and despite his expressionless armored face, he voice murmured in skepticism.

"How can this be? My arm!" Argon growled. "What is that sword!?".

Aurora however, easily knew what the sword was. "_That weapon…it's imbued with magic - a very large amount….who is she?"_

In pain, bearing his teeth at Sakura with the utmost intent of murdering her, Argon roared at her with a raging aura that shook the area around them, causing Sakura to fall on her knees –unable to stop her body from shaking.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

Looking at the monster's mouth to produce a purple light, Sakura tried to move away but was too late – she would have no time to dodge. But before Argon could fire a shot, he was yet again interrupted by Aurora placing a well-placed spell on him. "**Firaga!**"

He was quickly engulfed in flames, creating a large bonfire as a result and stopping him dead in his track.

As the spell erupted into a ball of fire and left an empty smoldering hole, Sakura swiftly sped over to the two girls sitting by her brother's side, watching the pool of blood stain his and their clothes, and turning the barren dirt around them into a dark eerie red.

"Brother please…don't die…please! You can't…"

Dead, lifeless eyes were all she could see in him. The light in his pupils faded away, along with his pounding heart. Sylvia sat speechless, but shed streams of her sorrow down her cheeks and like Erb's face, her's seemed lifeless.

Aurora, unable to take the fact that she could have done more to at least insure not another life was to be taken, faced reality and let go of all restrictions.

Sadness filled the atmosphere around them, leaving little hope for the trio to find or stick to. Then out of the blue, the crater from which the bonfire laid, was gone after Argon busted out of the ground and jets towards the sky with his only one arm still intact.

"What, how can that thing be alive?" Sakura asked. "No living being could have survived that!"

Blind and maddening rage made Argon clutched his only hand so tight that he was able to produce electricity, and gritted his to swiftly open his mouth with a single roar that demolished everything in sight, leaving nothing else standing.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORMS! I WILL DESTORY ALL OF YOU!" Then, an idea popped in his head; an idea that would cost him his fleet, but would get rid of all of his problems. "IN FACT, SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR PLANET!"

Flying up even higher, and raising his only hand, he formed a single large black ball of energy and increased its size so quickly that in seconds it's size was big enough to block the sun's view from the girl's eyes.

But just before he was finished preparing his dooms day attack, a powerful gust of wind past him and a gathered around a blinding white light right below his feet.

_"What is this?" _Argon sighted the aureaian to be the source of the power surge, and with each passing second she was becoming stronger. _"Why are her powers increasing all of a sudden_? _And what is that light?"_

Not letting Argon get his way any longer, Aurora finally broke her limit; she released all of her powers at full maximum, eclipsing even Argon's power level within a few seconds. Sakura could sense something powerful was brewing in the blue girl, and so she immediately erected her own barrier.

"I call upon the powers of my star, ancient forces near and far, Shield card discard all your might and draw your power from my light, Star Card!"

In seconds a dome similar to Aurora's barrier entrapped them, and there they watch carefully as Aurora was literally on fire.

As her power output skyrockets, her battle dress then changed formed, molding into a simpler design. Her upper gear stayed mostly the same though the area which used to cover her chest area disintegrated, along with her apparels attached to her waist. They turned into blue dust and then formed around her arms and legs. Her boots transformed into a more slender shape which reached up to her thighs, both having a lighter shade of blue and three protruding spikes around her knee; she also wore same colored gauntlets around her arms.

The last items to go were her swords which disintegrated into her attire as well and her hair grew longer and flowed like a calm stream with a sky blue glow replacing her normal color.

With her preparations over, in a show of power, she took a single step back, and obliterated a city block size of the area behind her as if it were just sand.

_"What is this, how did she hide this much power and why until now? Unless…..no don't tell me!"_

The kaoticons had only encountered the aureaians for several decades and at first the human-like creatures seemed inferior to the menacing horde despite their advance technology. However there were those among the aureaians who rely on themselves – the use of inner energy; something which the kaoticons were born knowing how to use, but is also one of ways they could be defeated.

Whether the aureaians apply their inner energy in the form of physical enhancements or magic, a single warrior could handle a minor kaoticon; which were dubbed level 1's. Although the aureaians were mainly born with either both or one of the two types – mana and ki.

Mana was used to summon forth outer energy from their surroundings to create flames, ice, or a shield – magic to the say the least.

Ki however was used to summon forth one's inner energy in the form of explosive power of increase in physical stature or in the form of very a destructive energy base blast or explosion.

Both types hold different properties, but nonetheless, these powers proved to be a great asset against the kaoticons since they could only use their own version of ki.

However, the a few percent of the entire aureaian population also had a third power, called Deus; god powers - abilities so rare and powerful, it would rival that of the god's themselves; and Aurora was one of them and Argon knew it.

His recollection of his foes was cut short by Aurora's soothing low voice resonating from below, and as he looked down he saw her hair flowing upward and her eyes completely white – devoid of the old colors they held.

"…..Phew….Normally I would never use this power under circumstances like this – I've only been able to handle this power for a minute at most. And the longer I use it the more inadvertent damage it would cause."

Her simple step back was the proof of her instability.

"But you and your kind done far too much damage to the poor inhabitants of this world, and it was foolish of to me to think that I could defeat you without using it. Because of me, so many people died…so many innocent people.…"

She glanced back to find the two girls still with their dead friend, and the sight of him made her heart feel as though it was falling. But it was because of his death that she was able to make her resolve in resorting to using her Deus. Shutting her eyes and controlling her emotions, she strongly opened them up to show a young girl full of rage and contempt and her voice described it all.

"...I will not make the same mistake again!"

Kicking her right leg back, the surrounding dirt and rubble began gravitating around her as she made her own source of gravity. "With this upcoming kick, you won't stand a chance!"

"RAH! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Argon threw his death ball with any hesitation; fully intending on destroying all of his trouble in one go. In anyone's eyes, the ball would look almost unstoppable, that nothing could halt its descent to the blue and green planet, mother earth. Sakura and Sylvia, with Erb lying by their side, watch Aurora standing calm and confident, and strangely enough they did the same - calm and confident.

Calculating the blast's mass and power, Aurora channeled her ki into her rear leg, lifted it up, pivoted and turned on her other leg, and threw her rear leg straight up with her heel pointed at the purple behemoth. Out from her feet a bright blue spear then pierced through Argon's attack like a balloon and made its way to Argon himself.

Caught off guard by how powerful her attack was, Argon embraced it with just his one arm, but was instantly overwhelmed in the end. Unable to dodge, deflect, or even redirect the blast, the maniacal leader of the kaoticon fleet hovering over the earth let out a death cry so loud, it traveled to everyone's ears all across the world as he travels from the sky and straight into the dark abyss of space.

Never to be seen again.

This is the 6th episode of CrimZon. Hope You enjoyed it and leave a comment if you want.

OC: None

Non-OC: None


	8. Episode 7 - A dragon's rage (Unedit)

**_CrimZon: Season 1_**

**_Episode 7 – A Dragon's Rage! (updated)_**

**_Unknown_**

Dark, cold, and empty; devoid of light and life; Erb faced his sudden death by the hands of the creature Argon, and is now alone, in a desolate world devoid of color and light – just darkness.

His sense of smell, taste, and touch erased, his vision shrouded in black; yet his mind remains fully awake, with only a slither of life left. And eventually he spots a single twinkle of light in the center of his view, and the soothing voice of a young girl growing ever so softly to allow his ears to clearly hear her.

"Are you awake?"

He opens his eyes; everything was white around him now, but far off, the horizon was clouded in black. Erb couldn't tell if he is asleep but he knew he was lying on his back on the barren floor and the recent events that had transpired before – the destruction of his own home city, the deaths of its citizens, and even his own.

His eye lids now feel burdened with the weight of his entire body slowly shutting down. But the girl whispered something and he heard it as though she her gentle lips were set beside his ear.

"Do you wish to sleep? I can easily arrange that for you. But if you have enough strength left, then would you mind to hear my offer for you?"

He is unable to speak in his current state, but his interests sparked from her supposed offer, so he resisted his urge to close his eyes and after a short time he soon listens to her offer.

"Seeing as how you are still awake, I will assume you wish to lend an ear to my offer. But before I say anything else, can you answer me this. Do you know where you are?"

He did his best to recall what he just thought up before in the dark pit, but oddly, he came up with a blank. As his eyes stay stuck onto one area of the white space above, the more he felt like he was forgetting thing; a little of himself actually – his memories.

"You remembered something but forgotten it after have you. It is to be expected. You are dying of course. You are gradually losing yourself to death's grasp."

Tiny shards of glass emerge out of his body, and within each fragment held a piece of his life thus far – one holds a moment where he's sitting in his class room in MN High; another portraying the first day he met his step siblings; and one shows an image of himself leaving a building hand in hand with his adopted mother, Kana.

"But what I am offering will take you away from your fate."

They dissolve into the white surrounding, leaving him with an essence that felt empty, yet something lingered in his mind – desperation. His hands clench into fists and his entire body trembles; Erb struggles but for what?

The girl senses his anxiety growing. "I take it you wish to hear my offer?"

From what little he could recall, Erb's spots a blur forming into focus to take the shape of the same green hair girl he met before, only he was viewing her upside down.

She extends a hand where a golden ball of fire engulfs the palm of her hand.

"Now all you have to do, is to touch this flame. That is…if you can even force yourself up." She stood a fair distant away from him, short enough for him to simply jaunt over in a few steps. But he could hard move, let alone stand up. The weight of his slumber drew closer and his eye lids became his timer.

Mustering all he could, Erb eventually moves his left leg, and pushes himself forward with it. But his efforts yielded little results.. Still he pressed on, strong willed; the thought of losing anymore of himself drove him.

Inch by inch, second by second, Erb then utilizes his other leg to do the same, and briefly after, he turns himself over, with his chest now touching the floor. He even use his own face to crawl forward.

But his vision return to black, and his body shuts down. Halfway to his goal, and the light on the girl's hand became brighter as well, his urge to reach her literally left his body in one of the many glass fragments. He felt cold as the floor, and the absent of his struggle took hold of his entire being.

What was he fighting for up till now? His life? Himself? The girl's offer? The flame in her hand? Or perhaps his family? His friends? For what purpose did the universe had in store for him to be lying on the floor? To die? To struggle? For what? For something? For nothing? Could it be for the girl herself, standing in front of him? Or rather the people still left alive? The people who are being slaughtered by the monster in white? And what happened to the girls?

No wait, what about the girl? The girl in blue?

As the last shard almost escapes him, a blue shimmer engulfs it, and from the shock of seeing it made him use every single reserve he had thought was lost, to miraculously return. There the blue flame moves away from him but only at three of his arm's length and it stays floating off the ground.

The girl observes the boy looking towards the new source as if it was the first time he had seen it – and it was. But even she couldn't help but slightly tilt her sights in amazement as she examine the mysterious wisp with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm impressed. She must be quite the special one to be able to leave her presence inside here."

Erb didn't know what was so compelling about the flame compared to the golden one, but the shards once leaving his body have begun to veer towards it, and enter within. In all haste, he crawls to the blaze with an even greater urge and even mustered enough strength to use his entire arms, giving himself enough of a boost to arrive by the light at last. There he completely collapse; all the energy he had left was lost just to be at arm's reach of the flame.

And there, he lays his hand over it. The flame didn't burn him, but it's warm; just being next to it brought him at ease, loosen his tension.

Watching it up close he can only describe it to be beautiful in nature, but what truly caught his eyes was the beauty within the wall of fire. Another girl, but with long sparkling, sky blue hair, blazing in the same color, seems as though she jumped out of the most beautiful portrait he could ever have imagined. She seemed powerful, yet elegant. Erb could keep his eyes from closing just from staring at her beauty. He only had one last thought; how could he make himself shine as brightly as she does?

Out of the blue, the voice of the green hair girl returns, answering his silent question with another.

"Do you want to know?" She reappears sitting on her knees beside the blue flame and passes him the golden flame from her hand to his.

Upon making contact, his body surges with a sensation he could not describe; a continuous unhindered stream of electric shocks course through him, and all the hair on his body stood up. His eyes stay wide open and stares upward once more as he underwent what he truly believes to be given life.

The golden light spread over his very skin and burned with a shade of red mixed in with it. He was about to scream out in pain at one point as he felt his insides melting away, but in an instant all of his senses vanish, leading him back to the pitch black scenery again – and this time he stayed this way much longer.

Yet, he continues to hear the girl's voice piercing his mind but with the clarity of a clean cut diamond.

"I offer you this power as our deal. All I wish is for you to do whatever your heart desires. But be warn, if you ever succumb to your inner most self….you will never return to the way you once were….good bye Erb…and I wish you…the best…"

**_Velium City_**

Unchecked and unopposed, the lesser soldiers of the kaoticon forces attacked and killed everyone and everything in sight by whatever means they saw fit to them. Not long after they laid siege upon planet Earth, their influence quickly spreads to every corner of the world like a black plague, destroying almost every military installation and major capital with ease, devouring everything they can for the sole purpose of increasing their own strength.

Where the Valor once stood, where Velium City once resided, Sylvia, Sakura and Aurora stand by Erb's corpse as they mourn his passing.

Sakura was in utter shock, Sylvia sympathizes with her with a pain staking expression as though her heart was stabbed, but Aurora in her deus form stood away from them with a resolute though saddened face. Even though she defeated Argon, her own failure in stopping his army from the start trumps her victory; and being unable to save the life of a single native boy struck her harder than any blow she received from Argon.

What's worse though, the young girl crying in front of her was able to inflict damage on her opponent where she had to use her Deus to do so.

But now wasn't the time to ridicule herself. Her battle was far from over.

_"Their coming."_

With her ability to sense other life force, she detects the remaining kaoticon forces regrouping by the hundreds of thousands over the horizon. Each and every one of the beast are nowhere near as strong as Argon, but all together they can prove to be difficult to contend with even in her Deus form.

Regardless, she will fight on, because her initial agenda was what kept her moving forward – protect as many people as she could.

From the distant, she can hear the roaring waves of kaoticons approaching them by air and land, along with their murderous presence.

With their leader gone, the lesser troops did not mourn, but rather took this opportunity to devour the aureaian for themselves, increasing their chance to evolve pass their current level.

But some of them could never get the chance too, not after they become incinerated in an instant by the same technique that took their leader to the grave.

Using the same kick from before she fired another, she takes out almost half of their forces, along with 3 hive ships over the horizon. Still, the horde didn't halt for a single moment and even more ships appeared out of the clouds in the atmosphere. To further her own dismay, she only had enough strength to fire two more before she reverts back to normal.

"Persistent." She murmured. Wasting no time she hurries to channel another shot while eagerly ordering the girl's behind her to escape. "Get as far away from here as you can, NOW!"

"No!" Sakura quickly refused. She wiped her tears away and ran up to Aurora's side with her sword in hand. "I'm not leaving you fight them alone!"

"What!?"

"These monsters not only took away my home, but they took my brother too! They have to pay! We may have not been related through blood, but he was still a part of my family! So sorry, but I'm not budging an inch here!"

The young girl's fortitude surprised Aurora. Despite her weaker physique, the brown hair girl was eager to continue fighting, for both herself and the people who lost their lives. Looking back at the red boy, she wonders to herself. _"So their siblings. They're not related, yet she still considers him her brother…I see now."_

Realizing how futile it would be to persuade the girl to leave, Aurora dismisses any more thoughts on the matter and focuses in gathering her strength for the upcoming assault. Although, she hopes other girl would take flee. Sadly, she was proven wrong. The pink hair girl seem intent on staying by the boy's side seeing as how tightly she held his hands and wasn't budging an inch.

Any thought she had of escaping here fell apart after accepting the state of the city to be real. All Sylvia could do now is wait patiently beside the boy, providing him at least some comfort and hoping he was in a better place now. If she were to die then so be it, but until then she will wait.

"..Alright then. Do as you wish. But just so you know I won't be able to protect you properly."

The bloodlust from the horde soon reach all of the girl's skin as if they were all being splashed with ice cold water. Aurora however instantly recomposes herself, and prepares to fire one last kick in hope of taking more of them out.

"It's time to fight!"

Then she stops. A pit in her stomach formed and all the courage, will, and determination she mustered up till now was flushed away in an instant, from one eerie existence, brewing behind her - it was called, fear.

Planting her feet back, she locates the source, but much to her shock, it resided right beside Sylvia. More accurately, it was pouring out from the dead boy, in the form of gold and red streams of faint lights.

Sylvia and Sakura notice the same phenomena and they too felt the same when the lifeless body of the red boy began spewing out an aura that made even Sylvia's hand became numb and her body quaking as if all the heat in her body escaped her.

"What's happening!?" She yelps as she tries to move away, but her legs were too numb to move – the sensation of her legs being filled with sand disabled her.

Luckily, Aurora battle instinct made her dash to Sylvia's side and pull her away, and just in time before a vast quantity of energy gushes out through the hole in Erb's chest, quickly encompassing his entire body into the form of a golden red pillar of pure energy.

The sudden eruption caused an outward wind storm powerful enough for even Aurora to keep her footing.

_"This wind! It's too strong! I need to get away from it."_

Thankfully, she grabs hold of Sakura right after, and reaches for a large trench, allowing the girls and herself to have some breathing room. "Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" She directs her concern to Sylvia, who now seem to be unable to stop herself from trembling.

"I….I'm fine." Sylvia answered back as best she could. "But my body…just can't…stop…." Her words stuttered, and Aurora could tell her body was reacting in fear of the mysterious essence that was now erupting behind their backs.

"Whats going on!?" Sakura questioned. "What's happening to my brother?"

"I was hoping you knew!" Aurora replied. "Was he ever like this? I never felt anything like it."

"No never! I didn't even know he had this to begin with!"

The pillar wasn't stopping anytime soon, and from what Aurora can perceive, the amount expelling out could cause catastrophic damage across the entire planet; maybe even cause the planet itself to shatter itself apart.

Even the kaoticons were brought to full halt by the pillar's sudden appearance. They are both awe struck by the incredible outpour of pure energy and yet frighten beyond belief – the overpowering sensation to their instincts made them unable to nudge forward out of caution.

Within only a few minute since the light appeared, all around them and even across the globe, the ocean rages on none stop, swallowing everything in its path; the earth slowly splits open in various parts of the world, engulfing cities in matter of minutes; lightning strikes became more frequent as dark thunder clouds brew in vast masses.

One natural disaster after another, the planet is slowly crumbling under the dominating pressure of the single column drilling on its surface yet at the same time it pierces through heavens above and into the orange set sky, drawing a single golden line across the black horizon of space.

Though the outgoing flow from the calamity equaled to that of a category 5 hurricane, at the base of it all was entirely in reverse now. Before the wind pushed outward, forcing the girls to retreat back, but now, a large vacuum form around outside of its circumference, causing a polar effect to occur, hence cutting off girl's escape.

As the only means of protecting themselves further from the deteriorating environment, Aurora erects a barrier strong enough to make them stay put at least, but all of that changed.

The pillar disappears, as if someone switched it off. The powerful gust of winds along with the ongoing roars vanish as well, but what didn't was a single giant crater with it's center untouched and standing, along with a lone golden red figure standing on top of it.

Aurora soon dissolves her shield, allowing both her and Sakura to get a good look.

"My god." Sakura gasped. "Is that…"

The figure's upper body retained a similar outline as her brother, yet there are armored pieces resembling that of medieval knight's except for his leg area, and his head now had a helmet with two spikes protruding from the back, both up and away from one another. His lower body though, are shaped to be that a bipedal creature – reptilian in appearance, yet slender as a human's.

His entire appearance is covered in the same color glow as the column but it moves over his exterior body as if it were alive – a volcano incased in a human body.

At first, the young brunette was about to cry out to her brother, but the almost unlimited pool of power compressed inside him and the fact that he was still alive after being shot, made her stop in her tracks.

Aurora felt the same – even with the combined strength of both her and Argon's, she could never reach a fraction of the power brimming inside of him.

_"What just happened? One minute that boy was definitely dead, but the next….why can't I shake this foreboding sensation I'm getting?"_

Before she could ponder on, beams of light soon impact their surroundings as if they were being showered by tank fire. Veering away her gaze at the figure, she look towards the charging white beasts, all of them with renewed vigor.

"Damn!" Aurora forms her barrier once more, but her shining aura disappears, along with her Deus form. "No not now!"

Her dress reverts back to normal and her hair color as well, though her long hair stay. Struck with exhaustion, she fell to her knees, desperately trying to catch her breathe in her barren stale environment.

Sakura note the girl was depleted of her powers, so she took it upon herself to summon her own barrier.

But before that, she caught a glance of the golden figure making a move. All she saw was her brother tilt his head up and tiny cracks soon broke out from where his eyes and mouth should be. Not only that, but something tells her she should be bring her barrier up as fast as possible.

"SHIELD CARD!"

A terrifying roar quickly erupts out of nowhere from out of his mouth, disrupting the attacker's onslaught march, and stunning the girls in place. But the outburst behind the roar also brought up a shockwave with immeasurable force, thrusting everything around the boy far over the horizon like a never ending tidal wave.

Without a second to delay, Sakura summons forth a shield strong enough to fend off the shockwave and long enough for everything in the vicinity to settle down to the way they were. However, she could not entirely block off the screeching roar pounding her ears, forcing her and the others to grovel on the ground in pain.

The roar held a dominating demeanor as would a loin make, held a pitch as high as a bird, but a tune as flat as how a lizard hisses. Sylvia and Sakura had never heard of anything as frightening, but Aurora felt some familiarity with it.

_"There's no way." _

As Aurora's hearing gets drowned out, her mind flashes back to her childhood, where on another world she unknowingly encountered a beast that belongs to a race known for their prowess throughout the universe as being's rivaling that of gods and beyond. They were described as towering creatures, plated from head to toe with scales harder than diamonds, can breathes the elements at will, can destroy or rule planets, systems, even galaxies.

Forcing her eye lids to at least show her a glimpse of the golden boy, she spots his eyes to be shining blood red and some beast that was meant to be a king. This brought herself to disbelief as she recounted what Argon said to her just moments before his death.

_"Was that kaoticon correct? Is that boy really…a dragon?"_

Then suddenly, silence returns once more, and the shockwave stop. But much to everyone's shock, they find themselves to be the only other living beings for miles.

All of the debris from Argon's recent explosion were either gone with the wind or reduced to dust. Even the untouched areas outside Velium city vanish, all except portions of the orbital elevator which mean more like mountains of metal.

"Oh…my god." Sakura muffles her voice to contain her emotions. "There's…nothing left."

Sylvia, with her eyes shut the entire time, finally opens them just enough to confirm they are alive, but came to the same conclusion as Erb's younger sister.

"What did he...just do?"

"All he did was just scream." Aurora informed them. Their sights glance at her in wonder. "More precisely…it was a battle cry of some sort."

"A battle cry?" Sakura stuttered. "You mean he did all of this….by just screaming he wanted to fight?"

Even Sylvia had a hard time believing one scream could cause such a god-like havoc.

"I can understand your disbelief but it's the truth."

"But what is he waiting for?" Sylvia questioned. "He's just standing there."

"For them."

Aurora points her finger out to an area where the ships belonging to the kaoticons are now falling out of orbit after getting bombarded by the shockwave, and their troops are flying out in swarms. The foot soldiers already on the ground dig themselves out by the droves from the ground after taking refuge from the scream attack.

"How did they survive?" Sakura beckoned an answer from aurora.

"Luck I suppose. By entrenching themselves underground they avoided the blast. Only a fraction of them ever made it through. But still…"

Far off in the sky, Aurora can see the remaining ships were gathering in one spot and were making their way to them. "We better get away right now!"

"Where though?" Sakura argued.

"Far from here! If I'm right about the battle cry, then your brother - or whatever that thing is - is preparing to fight."

"He isn't a thing!"

"What?"

Sakura quickly objects her. "First off, my brother isn't a thing, he's my brother ok! And second, why should we move away, when you said my brother is going to fight them off!"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation." Aurora mumbled and quickly prepares her response. "The fact that he let out a scream powerful enough to have killed us means he isn't in control of whatever… 'that' is!"

"Well I don't plan on escaping! Not when he's putting his life on the line again! You can leave if you want. But I'm still staying!" Sakura soon run towards her brother, hoping to stay by his side.

"Erb!"

But Aurora grabs her hand. "You can't!"

"Yes I can! Let go!"

Sakura tries to shake away Aurora's grip. The aureaian soon lets go, but grabs the earthling's shoulder and faces her.

"Please listen to me! I can't let you go, he's too dangerous!"

"Why do you care!?"

"Huh?" That single question made her lose her confidence.

"Why do you care what I do!? You don't even know me, and we just met? And what are you anyway!?"

"I'm…ah…." The aureaian is hesitant in telling her that she and kaoticons arrived to their world unknowingly and attempted to save them from the creatures. But so far she completely failed and could not repair the irreparable damage created from her folly, including letting her brother die in the process.

Thinking of her brother though, made her glance over Sakura's shoulder to see him once more. But he was gone.

"Huh?"

The idea that she must have been hallucinating him to be gone crossed her mind for a second, but after blinking her views, she was sure the golden figure was nowhere to be seen.

"What the…where did?"

"Ah?" Sakura proceeds to look back to find Erb gone as well.

Shortly after though, Aurora's detects him; he's close by, and behind. She turns hastily, spotting him a fair distant away from Sylvia, standing calmly but faces the charging forces who are done recuperating.

"When did he get pass me?" Aurora mumbled under her slow breathing rhythm. "I didn't even notice him take a step?"

Overlooking her own failure, she watches the horde speeding to their position, with their own war cries reaching their ears.

Sylvia, unable to move after realizing her sights are set on Erb's back, sits frozen on the ground and sees him budging.

Slowly, the golden being known as Erb lifts his right foot off the ground and gently takes a step up and pivots his other leg, applying some of his body weight forward and creating a gap between his legs equal to his shoulder length.

His stance and position instantly made Aurora picture what he was going to do next, bringing her into a full on panic.

In a span of 2 seconds, she pours out as much of her energy as fast as she possibly could, mainly into her speed, grabs Sakura underneath her right arm, dashes to Sylvia, and places the pink hair girl over her opposite shoulder. In the last millisecond, she used her hind leg to propel herself away from Erb's back.

But even within that time, she was still too slow. Erb clenched a fist, rears it behind his back, takes a large step forward with his hind leg, and throws a single punch at an astonishing speed. The result was the same bright beam of devastation which Aurora performed before to finish off Argon, but at a scale even greater and destructive.

As the horde make their way to where the golden being is, their view was obstructed by a wall of gold and red and soon after, nothing. The blast disintegrated everything in its path and even soars straight to the sky, passing the ships to only later cause a few of them to explode after they were grazed by it.

The back lash effect of the sudden energy beam created a horizontal whirlwind which blew Aurora and the other girls into the air. But Aurora swiftly grasped her footing in the air and caught the two girls before they hit the ground.

"Are you two alright!?" Aurora asked them as she begins to fly away with them.

They both reply they're safe with nods, bringing her some comfort. But their troubles aren't over yet as they all can see another energy blast forming by Erb's hand, but into a sphere.

"No way! That's-"

Unknowingly, Erb was forming a similar ball which Argon made but much like Aurora's, he made it bigger.

The remaining kaoticons who had survive, watch in horror as the lone creature in gold prepared to fire another attack, and they can all sense the amount of power residing in it to be strong enough to destroy the very planet they stood on 5 times over.

They begin to flee, taking flight away from the being, and away from the planet itself.

Erb eventually hurdles the ball at them, enveloping most of them in one strike. But it continues to fly straight out of the planet's atmosphere, with its course set on the rest of the fleet.

By just unclenching his hands, Erb causes the ball to explode, but transform the blast into thousands of rays, showering the ships and every other creature into non-existence.

The foot soldiers dodge and weave in patterns that require agility and mobility neither a state-of-the-art aircraft nor the best mobile suits could achieve. But the rays were possessed by an unknown force, following their every move much in the same manner as Aurora's technique, **Hasto Ignis**.

In the end, up in the sunset sky, any living human would have describe the scene as a shining portrait of a great tree that only can be said to be found in heaven's garden – golden branches stretching out endlessly to where ever it may pleases to go, with no sign of ever dying.

**_What used to be the outskirts…._**

As the finite branches of gold continue to spread, Aurora was able to find a large patch of ruins to hide her group in, where Sakura quickly recognizes where they were – her home.

The house's stone walls partially held up, but most of her house is gone and the rest trails too far for the girl's to even see.

On her knees with tears running down her red cheeks, Sakura was in a moment of despair over her family and friends gone along with her life. Sylvia kneels by her side, and hold her tightly to her chest as a means to comfort her.

"Cry your heart out." Sylvia told her.

Sakura accepts her kind gesture, but held onto her tightly; Sylvia didn't mind, she was done crying. She left her old self behind where Erb was and quickly came to terms to her own despair. She lost her family and friends as well, so she knew how she must be going through.

"Why….why did this…have to happen?" Sakura sobbed. "Did I do something wrong…did I do something…to deserve this?" Out of her mind her mindset was almost to the point of paranoia and she was believing everything was a dream.

But Aurora answers her with an unwavering tone. "You did nothing wrong. No one is at fault here. Not yours, not mine, not even god – if there ever was one. The one who is at blame is…is fate itself."

"…Fate?" Sakura's tone turn for the worst. "Are you saying fate did this?"

She let's go of Sylvia, gets up on her feet, and slowly treads to Aurora with a vengeful stare. "Are you telling me….that the reason my family is dead….why my friends are dead….why everyone else is too….IS BECAUSE OF FATE!?"

Aurora stood silently as Sakura's brings her face up to her's; however, as always the warrior held her ground firmly and without a single stutter she replies back. "….Yes."

Her response earned her a spiteful slap to the face by Sakura, yet Aurora took it; she understands her frustration and continues to hear her scream in anger.

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!? TELL ME THEN!? IF FATE IS WHAT KILLED EVERYONE I LOVE AND CARE, THEN…..then…..wha…"

She fell to her knees once again and began slurring her words until they were just sorrowful moans; eventually she completely lost her mind to her own depressing realization. Nothing she could do now will bring her loved ones back to her, she had to face it.

Suddenly, the sound of something impacting not too far from where they are startles them; Aurora identified the impact object was her brother. With all for the kaoticons killed off, the berserk Erb moves on to new target, which became the three girls –his looming memories of them drove his aim.

Unable to discriminate friend or foe, he points the palm of his right hand to the girls and charges an energy wave straight at them with the intent on killing them.

But Aurora wasn't going to allow him. Coming to terms with her strengths, she made up her mind and prepares for the worst.

"Sylvia is it?"

"Yes?" She shuttered.

"Please take her away from her as far as you can. I'm going to hold him back."

"But you-"

"Please! I don't know how long I'll stand against him. So just go!"

Sylvia quietly nods her head, affirming her that she would, and proceeds to hastily walk over to Sakura and lifts her on her feet.

"Thank you." Aurora soon blazes in the same manner as before, and changes her outfit back to when she defeated Argon.

"Deus!" Then a thought came to Aurora's mind. "One more thing; my name is Aurora."

She charges forward to Erb head on with a dust trail following behind her, leaving Sylvia and even Sakura to mutter her name in awe.

"Aurora…"

With no plan of action, Aurora dashes to the accumulating energy blast in hopes of deflecting it a single kick at full strength. _"I can't risk dodging it when those two are behind me. I'll have to coat my leg with every ounce of my power I can and hope my kick will deflect it!"_

Erb fires away his attack, Aurora applies all of her strength to her leg and swings her kick. "Here I go!"

A successful impact sound boomed upon contact, and for a second she felt the pressure and resistance opposing her single leg. But after that, both Aurora's and Erb's aura are being sapped between the tiny area between both of their attacks, and they're both stuck in place.

"What's going on!?" She's stuck in midair, helpless to escape, but forced to watch her aura and the berserker's mixing and mashing one another, and in the tiny space between them a white sphere forms.

The golden and red shell surrounding Erb begins to get drawn into the sphere, as well as Aurora's deus armor dematerialize.

"My deus form-"

The sphere expands at an exponential rate, engulfing both of them in seconds. Erb roars as his body dissolves away, starting from his outreached hand, and Aurora followed suit starting from her leg.

The sphere then caught up to Sakura and Sylvia, turning them into dust as well, and afterwards the entire world, the moon, and even space itself. Everything was replaced by a devoid realm where nothing was left, not even darkness.

But in the center of it all, two batches of dust, red and blue, gather around and materialized Aurora and Erb, both in their normal state. They slept afloat in the vast space; motionless, and their faces seemed peaceful.

"Well this is a surprise."

Out of the blue, the green hair girl appears, and hovers between the two to get a better look at them.

"I never thought both her god powers, and your powers, could bring us out here. Aren't you shocked by all of this?"

"…." There was nothing around her, but that didn't stop her from talking.

"Nothing to say?...Well I'll take your silence as a yes anyway."

"…."

Moving away as though she was swimming in water, the girl crosses her arms with a soft smile and suggested something to her invisible friend an odd request. "But I suppose we can't let them stay this way…or keep our realm in this state either. So how about it?"

"…."

"Now that's a good dragon."

After many months, this is the end of episode 7. Now its time for episode 8. Hope you enjoyed it!

Oc – None

Non-OC - None


	9. Episode 8 - New Beginning's(unedit)

**_CrimZon: Season 1_**

_**Episode 8 – New Beginning's(unedit)**_

**_Unknown…_**

It's a given fact that time and space slows at a tremendous rate for anyone who enters the realm of dreams and nightmares.

When one undergoes a state of deep or delta sleep, it is difficult for him or her - who is already in it - to wake him or herself from the illusion of his or her own narrative mind. It can also be said the same for waking that said person from the outside.

The reason for that lies in an in-depth explanation; most of the time, when humans -or demi humans for that matter – dwell, they experience hallucinations consciously that appear to be real for the sense of sight, touch, taste, and hearing. Interestingly enough however, scent cannot be mimicked.

It is also rare for someone to be in control of his or her own dreams, so generally the subject would be riding along his or her own conscious recollections.

Our young red soon-to-be hero is no exception and he is presently being driven by his own dream.

Surrounded by ruined buildings floating in the black canvas background and their base absent, the young man surprisingly did not pay any mind to his bizarre setting. His attention is focused solely on a narrow yet never ending road stretches towards the horizon.

Erb walks the path with an emotionless expression on for what seemed like hours upon hours on end from his perception.

Everything look the same as he treads further on, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. All he wanted to know however, was what the end of the road will provide.

But suddenly, pieces of the buildings and the path begin to crumble away, and an irritating screech shatters his concentration. Then altogether everything fell apart.

Buildings toppled onto one another, the path behind and in front of him give way, and he himself, fell straight into the black canvas below, swallowed up by the darkness without a trace.

**_Kinomoto residence, Erb's room…._**

_"…..RRRIIINNNGGGG…..RRRIIINNNGGGG…..RRRIIINNNGGG-"_

Wide awake but groggy as a bear coming out of a very long hibernation, Erb Kinomoto sluggishly whips his arm out from underneath his blanket and smacks his phone to instantly make it stop.

"Ugh, shut up already!"

A simple tap on a single area on its screen could have sufficed, but Erb didn't have the patience to do so.

_"_What…time is it?_" _he mumbled and soon noticed his phone in hand, "Oh yeah."

He brought it with him under and read the time to be 7 in the morning on a Thursday.

"Thursday huh," He mumbled again, "That means I have the trip today….fantastic."

Unpeeling the top of his blanket just enough for his eyes to see out the window, the outside world was an all-time clear blue sunny sky with the faint white trails left behind by passing by commercial airplane.

Today seemed like a perfect day to do something outside for a change, especially for going to a trip. That is if there was one.

"Wait? The trip's on Wednesday?" He gasped, and then abruptly he sat upright with his blanket flying off him, talking with a louder tone. "What day is it again!?"

He looks to his own phone's screen once more to read out the date to definitely be Thursday but a day after his school's field trip.

"This doesn't make sense?" He murmured under his breathe, "Why is today Thursday!? How it is Thursday!?"

Out of the blue though, a soft feminine moan originates to his right. He glances over his shoulder cautiously and finds a young lady with gorgeous long blue hair peacefully sleeping beside him but wearing what Erb could describe to be some type of armor. She lays her head on one arm and wraps her other arm under her chest – she was on her side.

The question on how today could have been Thursday quickly fades away with another Erb just blurts out in a somewhat disorientated chose of words. "Who she?"

He set his narrowing shrunken eyes upon her curvaceous body and soon after allows his lower jaw hang from his upper while taking a good long look.

Pale skin, devoid of freckles or any other skin deformities, shining as the sands of a tropical beach. Hair retaining the smooth texture of pure silk yet durable as cold steel wires. Lips embellish with the perfect shade of pink and blending softly with her skin. Eyelashes sharp and thick as a top class blacksmith's forged masterpiece. Bodily aroma containing the perfect culmination of the best perfume ever made by man and nature's most natural and clearest scent.

Her godly beauty was too much for Erb's eyes and manhood to handle – the presence she exhumed was as though she were a gift from the heavens. And so he imagines himself screaming out in pure bliss as he thanks god for the gift he wrapped beside him and then summarizes his complete examination with two words uttered out from his dopey grin of extreme jubilation.

"SHE'S GORGEOUS!"

But then a thought crosses his mind. "Hold up!"

Erb examines his window's lock first to check if they were tampered with – they were not. Then he leaps to his door knob to spot any hints of forced entry, but leaps back on top of his bed after finding no such evidence.

"How'd she get in my room?" He pondered. "Window lock is fine. Door knob's intact. Hmm."

After much deliberation, Erb used whatever brain power he has to think of a logical solution as to how his mystery girl was able to get inside and sleep on his bed without him noticing during the entire night.

"So that could only mean one thing…"

It dawns on him and cause the boy to smacks his right fist onto his left palm.

"This is a dream!" He theorized, "Today can't be Thursday because it's supposed to be Wednesday! And this girl is clearly not real for one insurmountable fact – She's too beautiful! No way can something like this happen to me in real life. Maybe in an anime, but not here! I know better than to believe such lies!"

In the spur of the moment he then compliments himself. "I'm so smart!"

Believing his own words, Erb looks away from her to hide his mischievous face as he realizes he has an open opportunity. "…and! If this is a dream, then I guess I can do whatever I want with her…huh?"

But upon observing her face more closely he stops himself struck his memory. "Now that I think about it, she looks…familiar."

He struggles to shuffle through his memory to find the answer to why he thought so, and strangely enough he had to shut his eyes as his head beings to resonate dull pains which soon form into migraines.

"Ah my head." The closer he is in finding the answer, a needle-like stabs stings him time and time again, dissolving his thoughts.

The pain soon became unbearable to the point where he tumble off his bed and grovels on the floor in agony. "My head! Where! Did this! Headache-"

Then as if he opened a door within the recess of his memories, floods of images pour out. Pictures of the city in ruin, the museum demolished, Sylvia accompanying him, the mystery girl falling from the sky, and finally a large explosion erupting with the towering violet armored creature in the epicenter of it all, blurring his vision to a white noise.

"Holy shit!" He opens his eyes, gasps for air, and starts hyperventilating at a fast pace.

Sitting upright on the floor with sweat dripping down from his forehead, he looks to the girl who just turns over to her other side, and tries to piece together what he just seen.

"I can't believe! That happened! How did I forget that?"

Once more he looks at the girl again with a clearer picture. "This is the same girl! But…wasn't her hair…short?"

Then suddenly, he spots movement under her eyelids and in response he held his breathe for no reason as he watches her slowly waking up.

With her sights blurred and her mind half awake, Aurora, the aureaian princess, arouse from what she felt to be a horrible fantasy and some body aches - mainly her shoulders. Grumbling from the minor irritation, she clears her vision to quickly stumble upon Erb, staring back – the same red boy whom she dreamt fighting against, only as a golden armored fiend.

"AH!" Yelping in fright after remembering her life was on the line, Aurora instinctively thrusts her hand out and fires an invisible wave at Erb, sending him back across the room.

"OW!" Erb grunted in pain after being thrown back and rubs his back to ease his agony.

"What the…where am I?" She wondered. "How did I get here?"

She was rudely interrupted by Erb yelling at her. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? AND WHAT DID YOU EVEN DO!?"

He stops short when his agonizing back spikes. "God my back!"

At least Erb knew now he wasn't dreaming.

Truthfully, out of battle instincts Aurora intended on firing off a ki blast powerful enough to take out a building with a single shot. But her attack fell short to what it was supposed to be; instead she was only able to perform its weakest state which was a simple force push, and with great difficulty. It puzzled her. _"What's going on? My powers?" _

For reasons unknown she could only bring forth a small fraction of her overall abilities, which left her almost completely defenseless if the red boy goes berserk once more. _"Why can I only bring this much out? If that boy transforms again I – huh?"_

"You crazy bi," he cuts himself off. "God damn my back! I think you bruised my entire spine!"

The threat he posed to her quickly diminishes as his constant nagging actually made her feel pity for him. _"Well….that's underwhelming," _She thought,_ "I guess I have nothing to worry about if all he cares about is his back. But how did he revert back to normal. Actually…"_

Turning her head she glances out the window to find the city she had thought was destroy by Argon, the level 3 kaoticon, to be restored to its original state. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Hey you!" Erb shouted, "The heck are you babbling about!? Ow!"

Bringing her focus to him, Aurora urgently asks him a question, hoping to get a clear answer from him. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Huh!?" He replied awkwardly.

"What's the last thing you recall!?"

"Ah I don't know!? The last thing was…ah?"

To his surprise, he immediately remembers the last image he had seen to be the kaoticon, and now that he did, it was harder for him to forget about that monster. The creature was at least twice his height and far more muscular than any living being Erb knew of, along with the strength that could even decimate the erbanian military mobile suits with ease.

"The last thing I remember was that kaoti-whatever." Scratching his head as a way to better remember his short time, he continues. "It came down from the sky, and started attacking the military. After that well…."

Anxious to know more Aurora urges him to dig deeper. "And then?"

Though as she presses him for answers, Erb slowly notices she was now on the same ground level as he is and her face was much too close to his own, close enough for him to feel her anxious breathe.

"…I guess," he muttered, "...that thing tried to….explode?"

"Explode?"

"Yeah like kaboom!" Erb empathizes his description of how massive the blast was by making sound effects, and immediately regrets it. "Ok that was a bad representation."

All kidding aside, the boy concludes his recollection. "I can't think of anything else after that, it's just a blur to me."

_"He doesn't remember being killed by Argon or transforming." _Aurora's delightful attitude returns to her by knowing she didn't have to kill him now that he doesn't have any memory of the events after.

"Thank goodness," she professed, placing her hand on her chest as a sign of relief ad leaning herself away from Erb.

Sadly, Erb didn't take her gesture kindly. "Yeah 'thank goodness' my ass!"

"Huh?" she put in.

"Whatever you did to me before though probably gave me brain damage! Ow!"

"Oh that! Sorry." She apologized. "You just spooked me."

"Ah huh, well 'sorry' ain't gonna heal my back!"

Feeling awful for what she did and for what she was about to do to him, Aurora immediately takes healing literally.

"Hold on." She walks over to him and kneels behind his back.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just stay still, ok?" She kindly asked him, "Now tell me where the pain is?"

Confused, Erb simply points out his mid back area.

Aurora places the palm of her hand on the designated area and channels what little strength she had into a spell. "**Cure.**"

A green circle of light with runes written inside appears all over Erb's back, and he felt a slight tingle as his aches were disappearing. In seconds, he felt revitalized and the light vanishes.

"Hey what'd you do?" Erb's twists his back repeated to test himself for any other aches and pains but to his surprise and relief he felt better than before.

As he continues stretching his back, Aurora retorts what he told her earlier. "I healed you of course."

"…Healed me?" He doubted, "Really? Literally?"

"Yes. Quite literally."

"…wow." Erb will remember to never tell her otherwise. "So what'd you do exactly? Did you use magic or something?"

"I'm going to take a guess that by 'magic' you mean what my people would call mana?"

"Mana?"

"The ability to perform feats similar to what I did just now, as well as manipulating certain types of elements. Sounds familiar to you?"

"Oh yeah," he exclaimed, "magic!"

She lets out a sigh in response to how simple he is. "So I take it you're not surprised by it?"

"Well sure I am," Erb affirmed, "but magic isn't all that shocking in this world. It's just rare to know someone who can do it."

Erban once housed a fair number of wizards and witches who were proficient users of magic and dabbled in its art form for centuries. But after the continent came to reside on earth for several years its usage became very scarce due to the fact that both magic and science are being combined into one – that and it was easier to use compared to the ancient ways.

Those methods were almost extinct, but there are still a few people across the globe who practice it in secret.

Erb eventually caught up onto what Aurora just said before regarding her people and blurts it out. "Wait! You said 'your people'? What do you mean by that? Are you a magician or something?"

Skeptic by his question, she simply assumed he meant someone like Sylvia and his sister. "No I am not what you call a magician. I am Aureaian. My people are called the Lux Aurea."

The two of them got up and sat on Erb's bed, where Aurora resumes. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Aurora Aurea. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah yeah, it's a pleasure." He replied and returns her kind gesture. "My name's Erb! Erb Kinomoto."

With all pleasantries quickly aside, Erb began bombarding his new friend with some questions of his own. "Yeah, so quick question….now don't take this the wrong way but I've never heard of a 'lux aurea' before."

"Not surprising." She acknowledged.

"And you're not a magician as you said."

"Correct."

"Then does mean you're…an alien?"

"An alien?" She attempts to decipher the word by comparing its pronunciation with other words she knew, but none came close. Then Erb breaks down his broad question.

"Are you from another world is what I meant?"

"Oh yes I am!" That became clear to her.

"Then you're an alien," Erb confirmed, yet he retorted, "and somehow I find that a little hard to believe."

"Is it because I look similar to the people of your world?"

"Yup. Anyone would be none the wiser if you told them, and they'd probably think you were a crazy too."

"But you believe me, right?"

"Like I said I'm still finding it farfetched," he concluded, "but it's also plausible."

Despite saying that, Erb carefully takes another chance to make a more thorough probing of her body with his snake-like stare now that she's sitting upright, and to his amazement she looks better to him than she was asleep.

But his inability to hide his excitement and sly glances almost betray him. "You have one fine body," he whispered, only to earn a questionable remark from Aurora. "Excuse me?"

Thankfully for the boy he was able to recover. "Oh ah nothing! I was just muttering noise."

"Uh huh," She said, though in her mind she thought otherwise. _"I know that look. Seriously why are all men the same?"_

Embarrassed of himself and ashamed of his own perversion, Erb swiftly brings up a different subject. "So Aurora, how did you get here? To this world?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, I was-" Aurora was going to retell how her people were battling Argon's forces in order to protect a world. But the sudden eruption of Erb's door swinging open, along with his little sister, Sakura - in her pajama's - caught both teenager's off guard.

Startled by her explosive entry and even more so to know that she just stumbled onto finding him with a strange girl brought the red boy to a state of panic for fear she might misunderstand the situation as some drama cliché. _"Ah shit."_

"I can't believe it" Sakura uttered as she stands by the door with her eyes peeled wide open at the sight of her bother, living and breathing. Knowing her mind wasn't playing tricks on her and her brother was right within her grasp, she lets out a hysterical shout brimming with her happiness. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Dashing towards Erb with all of her memories retained back when Aurora left them to fight him, Sakura wraps her arms around his waist and dug her sobbing face onto his shirt, repeating the same two words over and over again.

Aurora, watching the only other magic user crying on top of Erb led her to guess one thing. _"She also knows too?" _

However, the aureaian princess read the situation to be dangerous for all of them. "_This is bad! If she tells him that he died before, that might trigger an inadvertent reaction – he might transform!"_

Aurora's worries vanish after the voice calls the boy down. "Erb, are you awake?"

Kana – Erb's and sakura's mother – is currently in the kitchen, preparing her children's lunch boxes for today. "What's all the racket up there?" the mother asked loudly.

Grabbing the attention of his mother with all the noise he made lead Erb into the worst possible cliché – his mother misunderstanding and the inevitable cat fight that could ensue.

"Everything's ok mom!" he screamed over his sister's wailing. The demi boy wiggles his way out of Sakura's grip and quickly strolls down stairs in hopes of stopping his prediction.

"Erb?" Sakura sniffled. Now that he was gone, the young magical girl finally took note of Aurora's presence. "Aurora? You're here? How?"

Sitting by for a whole minute as her way for allowing Sakura some time to embrace her supposed brother – which she was having a hard time believing herself seeing as how Erb had red skin and scales and Sakura didn't - Aurora finally replies to her.

"I'm wondering the same thing." She crosses her arms under her chest and brings up the same questions she gave to Erb. "What's the last thing you could recall?"

Sitting on her knees in an attentive stance, she answers her. "Well that's obvious. Just before you left to fight my brother off."

"You remember up to that?"

"Yeah." Sakura then quickly realizes Aurora must have told her brother the same thing. "Did you ask him that too? Did he remember?"

"Yes he did. But not after dying or when you arrived."

Sakura then paused for a moment, and then breaks in the elephant in the room. "…Did you tell him, that he died!?"

"No. I was afraid to." Aurora tone soon grew to be more fretful.

Sakura understands her distress.

"That power. It came out from him after he died, remember."

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll happen again."

"But still," Aurora pointed out, "if all it took for him to release that kind of power was dying, then what would happen if he remembered it. What if he intentionally experiencing the sense of death."

Admittedly even if Aurora had all of her abilities, she doubts her survival against a being such as the golden armored fiend to be high at all, and overall she didn't want to ever have to face him again.

"I'm afraid that memory might be too much for him. Or worse, it might cause him to relapse back to _it."_

And so she stares Sakura with a straight face and a favor. "We should hide this from him no matter what. I believe it's the best course of action until we know otherwise."

"If you say so." Grasping the possibility of the scenario repeating itself, Sakura shares Aurora's worries. "I'll do it."

"Good." Once more Aurora exhales the stress building up in her chest out in one long breathe. "Hopefully he'll never be in that situation again."

"I hope the city doesn't either." Sakura added. "I was really shocked after waking up to see Velium City back to normal, but more so about today."

"Today?" She questioned, "how so?"

"What don't you mean? Today's Thursday?" The word Thursday was an unknown concept to the aureaian princess and Sakura read her skepticism quite clearly. "Today's the day after what just happened."

"You're kidding me!" Aurora yelped. "But's that's impossible. That would mean what ever happened yesterday didn't-"

Her sentence was soon cut off by the voice of Erb's mother gradually sounding closer, along with his as well

"Erb who's in your room?" Kana asked.

"No there's no one!" He pathetically replied.

"Erb kinomoto I know your lying! I clearly heard something!"

"I told you there's no one in my room."

"If I find you lying to me again I swear I will– "

The orange hair matriarch known to be Erb's adopted mother barges into her son's room, fully prepared to face any of his shenanigans with an iron fist. However, the sight of a beautiful young lady wearing a strange outfit with her step daughter Sakura left Kana lost for words.

Sakura though, nervously greets her step mother. "Uhhh, good morning mom."

Awkwardly enough Aurora did the same. "Oh good morning! Um, Mom?"

Erb's room is now silent as the three girls and the single boy await a reaction from one another to the strange development occurring before them. Yet out of the blue Erb's grandfather, Aber walks by to know what the commotion was all about and finds his answer to be what seems like a beautiful girl in his grandson's room.

As a way to make light of the event, Aber congratulates Erb, for whatever he thought he did. "Way to go to 3D Erby!"

Far too late in stopping his mother from finding out and ignoring Aber's comment like shutting a window in his face, Erb blurts out two words to sum up his current and soon-to-be predicaments.

"Ah-h fudgeballs."

**_The moon…_**

Several miles above the surface of the moon and only a hundred or so away from the lunar city, Luna, the remains of the once powerful kaoticon, Argon, slowly descends downward towards the lunar body as its gravity pulls him in closer and closer.

After the battle with the female aureaian and having most of his body incinerated by her technique, Argon's remains have arrived near the moon's orbit after being slowed down by passing by debris made of his now destroyed fleet.

Devoid of life and with only his head and whatever was left of his torso left, fate has somehow found its way to him right when Aurora and the golden fiend collide their energy with one another. The collision between the phenomenal powers caused time and space to warp and encompass both the earth and the moon in one massive sphere of influence. However, Argon's remains were barely outside of the sphere's effective radius, and so he had somehow averted himself from the dangers of being erased from existence – still the attack his kind brought upon the humans and the demi humans will forever be forgotten in their mind and history.

After the sphere of influence vanished and a new day arrived for the people of earth, Argon's body continues to orbit around the Moon, until eventually he begins to lost orbit and inevitably lands in a large impact crater.

But where he fell lead to an unlikely encounter with a man who just so happened to have been passing by. Wearing a white bulky space suit, the man took a closer inspection of the strange charred body and upon completion he deems his finding to be of great value to both him and his cause.

This is the end of episode 8 of CrimZon. If you enjoyed this episode then leave a comment behind with your thoughts and if you want to read more than simply favorite/watch/subscribe to my account.

OC: None

Non-OC: None


	10. Episode 9 - Unexpected Meetings(unedit)

**_CrimZon: Season 1_**

_**Episode 9 – Unexpected Meetings**_

_**Velium City, Lucas Airport…**_

Lucas Airport; the world's largest and most densely populated international airport across the entire globe and the first ever built in Erban since the formation of the League of United Earth – it has been named in honor of the High King at the time.

Located on near the edge of Velium City and right outside the southern outskirts, an average of 1100 airplanes land daily to its ports and an equal number depart to their destination. In total, around 100 million passengers pass by every single day through the terminals.

Among the millions of visitors or travelers bustling through during the afternoon traffic, only two stuck out among them.

Exiting out of a docking terminal inbound from Brazil, a large muscular dark tan man with short dark brown spikey hair, marches his way out in a manner that many people found to be slightly intimidating. Wearing a plain old worn out black trench coat on the outside with a white dojo uniform underneath, along with a similar colored cap covering half his face and a pair of geta for shoes, the proud man makes his way through the dumbstruck crowd with his chest puffed out but his head at a modest angle. Even waiting on the line to get himself checked out, his posture did not waiver for a second.

The people in front and behind him made sure to stay clear of his path.

"Next!"

An erbanian female attendant with the appearance of a human but with cat ears and a tail, in her red and blue uniform watches in awe over the large man physique, appearing to her as some giant from another land.

"Hello sir!" she stammered, "Um what is the purpose of your stay?"

Without saying a word he hands his passport to her, further bewildering the attendant with the sheer size of his hand accompanied with a number of scars. Instead of waiting to hear his answer she immediately stamps his passport and gives it back, but not before taking a quick glance at his name.

Taro Teruyama; born in Rio De Janeiro Brazil, date of birth March 11th, age 25.

"My purpose?" The man finally lets out what sounded as a boom. "To become the greatest fighter there is!"

His masculine rough ascent fits perfectly with his appearance. Retaining the fluency of an English-born speaker yet speaks as someone who overcome a great deal of obstacles in life.

Yet his vague words left the attendant to tilt her head and raise her tiny ears in a perplexing behavior. "Is that right, sir? Well good luck, hehe."

He then proceeds to let out a boasting laugh to further display his masculinity howbeit cause a little uproar among the people behind him, who were also waiting to be checked out.

Elsewhere in the airport however, the second individual appeared out from a terminal inbound from the United States and made her way through checking. But unlike the man known as Taro, many of the male population in the airport whom this individual comes across move away as a means to get a better look.

A girl, no older than 15, wearing a white Sunday dress outlining her 5 feet 7 inch exquisite figure, and pulling behind a rather large stroller that was tall enough to reach her chest level, the men are enticed by her classic American presence.

Light tan skin, long flowing blonde hair, slender waist, and a full chest; the only thing missing was her facial appearance due to her large white hat and black sunglasses covering half her face - both matching her outfit accordingly.

Young, beautiful, and brimming brightly as if she was what shines the west coast, she traverse through the airport and eventually out to the driveway with no obstacles whatsoever, along with any fantasies the men dreamed of if she were a full adult.

With a wave of her hand a taxi immediately pulls up in front of her, with a dog man eager to give her a ride.

"Afternoon miss!" he greeted with a gruff voice. "Do you need a ride?"

"It depends," she ranted, "Do you by happen to know where this is?"

Taking out a piece of paper out from her pocket she hands it to him with the address of her intended destination.

"Sure I know. It's in the northern outskirts; 30 minutes from here if we bump into traffic. But I'm pretty sure I can take you there in a jiff miss!"

"I'll take up your offer."

"Great!" The man gets out of the cab and approaches her luggage. "Let me get that bag for you."

Having only the one stroller she reluctantly hands it over to him and for good reasons; the first easily shows itself as the man struggles to lift it up above his knees.

"Holy shit this is heavy!" He groveled. His arms and legs quiver as he gets it in his car and is left winded afterwards. "If you don't me asking miss, what'd you pack in there? An anvil or something?"

"Oh, nothing much," she smirked softly, "and if you mind, stop calling me miss. I have a name"

"Ah ha sorry about that. So what do I call you then?"

"Just Linda." The blonde gracefully enters the cab and awaits her driver seat himself in.

"Alright then, off we go!"

Driving away from the airport and entering the highway in mere seconds, Linda sets her eye on the view out from the window where Velium City laid stationary in the background, reminiscing the last time she had seen it during her childhood. Her then wonders in anticipation on how the family whom she'll be staying would react to her surprise visit - especially the expressions of her childhood friends when they see how much she changed.

_"I can't wait to see them all,"_ Linda thought excitingly, _"I bet he'd fall head over heels for me when he sees how much I've changed. Haha, good old Erby."_

**_MN High, rooftop…_**

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you," Saji said, as he enjoys his lunch with his snot riddled best friend, Erb.

"Thanks," the boy sniffed, "Damn allergies."

With the two boys however, Louise sat beside her boyfriend while cringing her face from Erb's interruption to her gossip.

"Cover your mouth next time would you?"

With a sandwich in one hand he uses his other to grab a tissue to clean blow his nostrils of any mucus. "And thank you! Louise!" he scornfully told her, "I'll make sure not to sneeze around you whenever we're eating together. Out on top of the rooftop. Where shit gets into my nose!"

His overzealous retort to her demands only made things worse for him.

"Speaking of which, please don't tell me you're going to eat that?" She only brought it up following her eyes lying dead set at a small blob of mucus on his sandwich. "That's seriously gross!"

He stares and reply. "You wanna eat it?"

Erb teases immediately receives him a dreadfully declining, "Heck no!"

"Thought so." He removes the piece of his sandwich with snot and proceeds to devour the rest of it.

After losing interest on the topic, Louise went on back to her discussion where Saji was unlucky enough to be the one who had to attentively listen for the sake of his relationship. But Erb on the other hand had no such obligations and was free to think of something other than her gossip. However, his own thoughts are generally wrapped around his worries regarding how yesterday truly turned out from his friend's perceptive and how he and his sister got away with Aurora's mysterious appearance to their mother.

Flashing back to this morning, when Kana had discovered his alien friend's existence in his own room with Sakura and Aber present. His mother held a family meeting soon after regarding who his friend was, how she had got in, and what to do with her.

But before Erb could conjure up an intricate lie to fool his mother otherwise, to both his and even Aurora's amazement, Sakura was ten steps ahead, with every detail handled as though she rehearsed it the night before – which was impossible.

With a voice worthy to seat her in a film production, the little brown hair schoolgirl told her step mother of Aurora's tragic life as an aspiring fashion model and clothing designer but was recently kicked out of her apartment by her no good, abusive boyfriend – who does not exist – with only but an outfit she just recently made for herself in the event she would appear at a convention.

In short, Sakura pinned Aurora as a cosplayer.

Being homeless and alone, Aurora attempted to find her way to Sakura's home since the two of them were friends – not really. She eventually appears outside the gate and out of courtesy to Sakura's bed time, Aurora decided to go up to her room from the outside – basically trespassing – enters her room and waited until the morning where she would then ask her if she could stay. But accidently she snuck into her brother's room, and had unknowingly been sleeping with him since now.

Regarding Aurora's parents, Sakura made up the fact that they were killed during an accident when she was young, so she had lived in foster care for a while until she ran away with her abusive boyfriend and tried to live her dream.

The entire experience left the red boy and his blue friend on the edge of their seats though were oddly enough, slightly touched by her tale. But shockingly enough, in the end Kana believed her story and allowed Aurora to stay with them in one of the guest rooms, though unlike the two teenagers she didn't seemed fazed by her own step daughter's words.

Anyhow, the whole "Aurora's an alien" conflict ends with Erb and Sakura changing into their uniforms and heading to school with their new roommate being left behind at the house.

But the problem didn't stop for there for Erb. Upon entering his school's premises and seating himself down in homeroom, he earns a barrage of questions from both Saji and Louise, wondering where he was yesterday, why was he absent, and so on and so forth, until the first bell rang.

This brought up a great number of questions to the red demi human, seeing as how nothing they said made any sense to the events he underwent.

Presently, he was still trying to find a logical cause concerning his alleged absence, with thoughts of an alternate timeline being the most plausible hypothesis.

Unfortunately his alone time clocks out when his mouthy angry blonde friend gust up a hurricane through his ears.

"Hey are you even listening to me!?"

Yelping in fright, he instantly barks back. "Yeah yeah I was!"

"Ah huh." She didn't believe him. "Then what did I just say?"

"Um…" He was in a pickle.

"I was talking about the museum!" She snapped again, "The one you decided to miss out for whatever reason!"

Reeling herself back beside Saji with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, Louise ends her discussion with an insult aiming to stain Erb's manhood. "And this is why you'll never get a girlfriend! You don't ever listen!"

"Way to go buddy," Saji whispered sarcastically. "You just achieved the dog house."

"Shut up," he acknowledged annoyingly.

But in light of her remark, Erb discover a key fact that she unknowingly reminded him. "Hey Louise!"

"Yea?" She opens her eyes with some minor interest.

"Did you see Sylvia today? Is she here today?"

"Sylvia!?" An odd question to hear from Erb's mouth – never once has he ever quiz her for anything about a girl, especially a noble girl.

Still she gave her answer in the same manner as always. "You know. Now that you asked, I think she's absent today too. In fact, she wasn't on the trip yesterday either. Weird."

"Is that right?" Erb pondered. _She was also gone? Then that could mean she still has her original memories of yesterday, like me. But why isn't she here though?_

"But's what's she to you though?" Louise questioned suspiciously.

Saji makes a conjecture. "You going to ask her out on a date or something?"

"What? No!" Erb strongly objected.

"Good!" Louise quickly took a sip from her juice box and continues. "Because if you were, then I could have saved you the trouble."

"Louise," Saji pleaded, "that's not very encouraging."

"I'm just saying!"

After muddling over his friend's harsh choice of words, Erb makes his rebuttal. "Louise…you can be an ass sometimes you know that."

"I'm just looking out for you! Do you know how many boys I've seen who were in your shoes?"

"I seriously don't wanna know." Erb groaned.

"By now, almost the entire male student body. There wasn't one time when I saw her rejecting someone in the kindest way possible just so she doesn't make the guy feel bad."

Taking another sip to dry her throat she then concludes her lecture on somewhat of a high note, as though she was putting Erb on trial and she herself was the prosecutor whereas Saji was the jury. "So trust me when I say this! Sylvia…the daughter of both the mayor and Governor of Velium…would never - ever get into a relationship…with anyone like the little whiney rich kids in our classes. Not anyone like Saji - even though he has great personality-"

"That's nice to know," Saji retorted, "I think?"

"- but most definitely not any, loud, foul mouthed, snot nose, allergy ridden guy…like you Erb!" She pointed out as though she found him guilty of all 4 accounts – which he sort of is.

"She has a reputation to uphold as the daughter of one the very few noble families who were apart the very foundation of this nation with the ruling royalty…and as her normal, concerning, and loving friend."

Saying all that with the upmost honesty, Erb simply stares at her with a blank expression that was meant to undermine her entire discussion. "You finished yet?"

"….I am now!"

"Good. I'm heading to the bathroom. Don't wait for me." He rapidly eats away the rest of his sandwich, stands up, and walks to the door. _All I asked was if she was here, jerk!_

"That, was totally unnecessary," Saji spoke out, but his girlfriend replied in the form of a grunt without a hint of remorse. "Hmph!"

But the moment Erb goes for the door knob and slide it open, he suddenly watches it opens itself up, with the girl in question, Sylvia, who was equally startled to see him as well.

"Erb!"

With the utterance of her voice, Saji and Louise turn towards them. "Well speak of the angel." Saji remarked, but was left behind by Louise who ran up between the two reds.

"Sylvia!" The blondie girl jolted.

"Hi Louise." Sylvia replied, and did the same for her boyfriend, "Hi Saji."

"So what happened to you?" Louise asked, "You didn't return my texts from yesterday or this morning. We're you sick or something?"

"Yeah I was! I didn't feel well yesterday so I skipped the trip. Sorry I didn't return your messages sooner."

"Not a problem. I'm just glad you're feeling fine!"

"I did plan on staying home today too, but I'm feeling a little better. Plus I didn't want to skip out today's class – got to know what I can for the next test you know?" Sylvia lets out a giggle then turns to Erb.

"Actually the real reason why I came to school was to talk to you Erb."

"Me?" Erb gawked.

"Him!?" The other two gasped.

"I heard you were up on the roof eating your lunch. But I was hoping you were alone." Sylvia looks to the other students. "I'm really sorry for asking this but can you two give us a little privacy? It's really important."

Her request was odd to them but they complied nonetheless.

"Remember what I said." Louise told Erb as soon as she left along with Saji, who instead gives him the thumbs up.

When the door behind them closed, Sylvia leads Erb away and near the fence of the roof. But the red boy knew why she wanted them to be alone.

"I take it you remember?" He guessed, awaiting her response. Facing her back he couldn't tell what she was thinking nor how she reacted to his question.

But he gets his answer in the form of a few words, watching fall to the ground on her knees, and tears pouring down.

"This is real," she sobbed, covering her face with both hands, "All of this is real-."

Her current state brought Erb into an uncomfortable dilemma. "What are you talking about? Hey-"

Placing his hands on her shoulders he directs her face towards him and what he sees is a girl struggling to put up a smile as best she could while letting tears stream down her red flushed cheeks from her cyan color eyes. For what reason she had in making an optimistic grin begs another mystery.

"What's wrong with you?" Erb skeptically reasoned. "Should I get Louise here?"

"No don't! I'm fine."

Out of sympathy the demi boy lifts Sylvia off the floor, where she begins to get herself together. "I'm – I'm sorry for that."

"You don't have to be."

"But I am. I shouldn't have acted that way." Wiping the last of her tears she assured him further.

"Well then can you tell me what's wrong? Why did you think you were crazy?"

"I was-" she takes a deep breathe. "…when I woke up this morning, everything was back to normal. I was so confused at first because I didn't know whether everything that happened – to us – actually happened. Then after finding my family, the city, everything back to the way they were before like everything was a dream, I thought I was going insane, or worse."

_Can't say I didn't feel the same for a second._

"That's why I stayed home – I was scared to know the truth. But eventually, after gathering my thoughts, I built up the courage to leave, and I see you were here. Alive."

"Alive?" The sudden upsetting tone and uncertainty in his voice made Sylvia tilt her head back.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" Erb cocked an eyebrow to her.

"I mean you…wait." Their roles then with Sylvia now in a position of concern and Erb was starting to become doubtful. "What do you remember?"

"Why is it everyone I know who recalls yesterday keeps asking me that same question?" he hissed.

"I'm serious!" When Sylvia suddenly grabs his arms with an alarming conviction to her unusual inquiry made him retort back.

"Well, all I know for a fact is you were with me when we met the blue girl Aurora and then we meet Barney's evil twin. After that, everything exploded."

"What about after?" Her eyes beams straight into his own, making him a little uncomfortable.

"What 'about' after!? Was there an after?"

_Does he not know?_ She speculated with a great uncertainty. _Hold on?_

Her voice became even more alert for the boy to hear worryingly. "Wait, did you say Aurora?"

"Ah huh."

_How could he have known her name?_

The first and only time Sylvia had learned of the aureaian's name was just before she went to fight Erb by herself.

But as if Erb unknowingly could read her next question, he voices his reply. "Like you, I woke up in my room seeing the city intact and all, but guess what. The blue hair alien girl was sleeping right next to me. Don't ask me how she even got there because I have no frick'en clue….pardon my French."

Sylvia's grip around his arms loosens upon hearing his story and then completely unhands him altogether.

"After a few screams and bruises she told me her name and as a gentlemen," he boasted, "I did the same…oh yeah shortly after my little sister barged in with her memories of that day also. Again, don't ask me how she remembers because I don't even remember her being there."

_That's because she came right after you died! _Sylvia imagined in her mind, and for good reason. _If those two are the same as us but didn't tell him that, then maybe-_

"Hey?"

"Hm, yea?"

"I feel like a broken record for saying this, but what do you remember?"

"Uh-" Sadly the demi boy was impatient and asked another. "And what did you mean about me being alive anyway? Do you know something?"

"No, I just meant….I-"

Fear and doubt on what she should say next clouds her judgment, and with Erb hampering her for why she chose the word "alive" to classify how she last remembered yesterday only made things harder for her to explain.

**_Velium City…_**

Velium City is divided into 6 districts, each made up of the stores and people who reside in them. The 6 districts are as follows.

The northern outskirts - mainly comprised of homes for the middle class family and below, along with a large acre of wood acting as a boundary between it and the main city. Additionally, the city's pride and towering joy, the orbital elevator Valor, stands high behind it all, carrying up and down with it either crates full of commercial products or touring people from across the entire equator.

The southern outskirts – the city's global transportation center where an equal number of tourists arrive by air or sea, as well as harboring small beaches for the young and vigorous. And to further display it's importance, it's also has the only bridge connecting to an offshore artificial island where an entire resort with a supersize football dome await the arrivals of tourists.

The eastern outskirts – home to the rich and wealthy, with a mountain range behind it backyard, a luscious forest from both sides, and a glittering city in front.

Heaven's Gallery – located near the southern most part of the city, where exotic cuisines and high class jewelers and clothing brands are the main attraction for the rich or at least for those who wish to impress their dates.

The Exchequer – a nest of investors and stock brokers coming together to make a living in Erban's very own version of The United States stock exchange, Wall Street, with its entire area taking up half of the city - excluding the outskirts - with its numerous corporate skyscraper and is also home to the city's very own Mayor.

And finally the western outskirts - the place where the city's young folks go to attend their schools, including MN High, and when the day ends they can either go back home or hurry on over to small establishments, whether it's a café, a family restaurant, an arcade, a clothing stores or for whatever reason a supermarket.

A little before Erb had his lunch break and met with Sylvia, in the western outskirts, the stranded aureaian princess, Aurora, had just exited out of a clothing store after buying a proper attire for herself thanks to Kana's purse, who brought herself along.

Seeing as how the only thing her new tenant has on her body was but a flashy and slightly revealing costume, the matriarch of the kinomoto family resolved Aurora's outfit problem by setting her up with a new set – but what the new roommate purchased was certainly unique to her own taste.

Taking an overview of herself, Aurora's twist and turns on the streets, catching the eyes of many bystanders who were patient enough to admire the view.

Her new blue color long sleeve knitted sweater shows off her broad yet delicate shoulders and the top portion of her abundant chest. Her gray slim fit jeans clearly defines her well-form leg. And her dark blue heels did their job in perfectly supporting her alluring curves. Even her long flowing hair compliments her slightly revealing back side.

"My goodness." Admittedly for a grown woman, Kana was a bit jealous of Aurora's splendid physique. "If I didn't know you wore costumes for a living I would have pegged you as a model for some famous appraisal brand."

"A model?" Aurora doubted, "I don't know about that. But if I didn't know any better I think you would look even better than me in this."

"I don't think so." Kana waved in objection. Wearing her usual green blouse and brown long skirt, she imagines herself in Aurora's place and slightly gave in to the idea.

Beforehand, she had given Aurora her old clothes just so she wouldn't attract attention, but with the amount of eyes focused on her children's friend, she was beginning to think it wouldn't have mattered what she wore – no one could resist a glance.

"Nonsense!" the young girl differed, "You don't look any older than my own mother! And she's actually quite young."

"Now looks who's teasing. Wait, didn't your mother pass away?"

"Oh ah, yes she did! I just uh." Learning of her error she quickly makes her excuse on the spot. "I just mean hypothetically speaking. If she were alive today, she'd probably look the same as when she gave birth to me hahaha…ha."

Though her forced grin was a tad bit obvious, Aurora settles down from Kana's lack of response. "Anyway, thank you for buying these for me," she praised, "I wouldn't even know where to get the money to buy these for myself - after what my boyfriend did."

"Well you are very welcome! Miss Victoria!" Kana jested, referencing the name from a certain underwear company which was oblivious to Aurora. "But I would like to give this boyfriend of yours a piece of my mind. I mean what kind of boy would make a girl as pretty as you walk around in that getup. I swear if my son ever did that to someone like you I would kick him out of the house in a heartbeat and-"

"Oh that won't be necessary!" Putting aside Kana's remark on her armor design, Aurora tries to make peace with her future landlord as she watches her hands wrapping up into a vengeful fist towards her fictional boyfriend. "I'm pretty sure he'll get what's coming to him soon."

"If you say so." After Kana calmed her nerves and walked past Aurora, the aureaian lets out a sigh of relief while wiping away her worries.

_Keeping up with this cover up is harder than I thought._

Aurora eagerly catches up to Kana's side and together they make their way to wherever.

"Are we heading back home now?" Aurora only asked because she did had other plans in mind.

"Yes we are. Is there somewhere you want to go?"

"Sort of. I just want to walk around for a while - getting my thoughts together. Though I kind of want to go on my own."

"Oh, ok. But do you know how to get back home?"

"I got it memorized!" Seeing Aurora gesture by tapping her head, Kana then left.

"Alright, be safe then."

But as soon as Aurora walks off in a merry fashion, Kana begins to take mental notes concerning with the girl's odd behavior.

_She's quite polite for a girl her age I'll give her that. A little odd sometimes. I wonder what made Sakura go through all the trouble in making such a complicating lie for. She could have just asked if she can stay from the start. I wouldn't have mind._

Kana didn't believe a single word that came out from Sakura about Aurora's tragic life back home. But knowing both she and her brother went through a great deal of trouble in convincing her to let Aurora stay with them, there was no way she could say no – she was curious as to why the urgency.

_For whatever the reason, I just hope they don't get into trouble….I made the right call in keeping her. Right?_

Memories of her younger days spur her back to when she used to be in a relationship with another man before Sakura's father; a man who could have been Erb's step father if she choose differently at the time.

"I really hope I did," she muttered.

Walking through the public mass in the middle of the day proved to be quite a relaxing change of pace for the stranded princess since no one other than Sakura and Erb knew of her as this warrior princess who fought 15 feet armored monsters for a living. From what she can deduce from the men and women gossiping behind her back, they perceives her as some pretty girl with blue hair and a well-toned figure.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a little bothered the secret evaluation she just performed on the people of Earth.

Using her enhance senses, she could measure a sentient being's overall essence, or inner energy – power levels to be blunt. She measures the power level given off by the people around her without them noticing.

Little to her surprise, not a single person had a strength to even contend with the weakest kaoticon in a fist fight.

In terms of numbers, she would place an average human's power level to be at 5 units, whereas the lowest and weakest ranking kaoticon – a level 1 – would be around 500 units.

More than a hundred times.

_It's no wonder their leader was able to wipe out the armies of this world, and with such ease. Argon could have stood still for years on this planet, and the people would probably never be able to leave a scratch on him. But speaking of years –_

Brave as she is reckless, hoping aboard an enemy ship to escape the blast of a dying sun and then arriving to an unknown galaxy by herself was a whole new level of self-disregard of safety. There was no telling how long it would her people to find herm even if she leaves a beacon made of her own energy out into space for them to find. And to make matters worse she could only sustain a beacon for at least a day with her current abilities. Her glider's built-in transponder – used to communicate to others - on the other hand could very well act as a substitute, but its range would be drastically smaller.

_I hope Aqua and the others made it out alive. But they all must be so terrified right now. Me and my stupid idea._

Then a breeze brushes passes her from behind, whipping her hair forward and snapping her focus. "Too bad my personal problems came along for the ride. I really should cut my hair."

Bothered by her hair acting wild no thanks to the wind, Aurora ducks into an alley where no one could see her attempt in materializing her blades. However she struggles to manifest even one and after a while and a great deal of effort, she pulls out only small version of it.

"Wow," she panted, "only this!"

She waves her knife around harmlessly though it was still sharp enough to leave a deep cut on a wall. "After all that, I got this…I must be weaker than I thought. How did this even happen?"

Looking at her tiny blade as though her answer would eventually pop up, she instead finds herself standing alone in an alleyway, looking like someone who stays in her far longer than she should.

"I suppose this will have to do."

Flinging her hair up in the air with one hand, in the allotted time it took for it to settle back down, the warrior princess quickly swings her hand around with lightning speed with her knife in hand and in a few seconds her hair returns to the way it used to be before she had ever used her **deus form**. Due to her transformation's effect in making her hair longer as a result, she grew accustomed to her routine hair cut to the point where she doesn't need to look at a mirror to see what to take off.

Using the reflection of her knife she takes another overview of herself. "Much better! But it could have been easier if I had my swords."

Short, but still long enough to reach the nape of her neck, Aurora brushes off any remaining strands, retracts her knife and ventures back outside to then look at herself at a window of a store.

"I still amaze myself," Aurora boasted, but after turning around to view her back side she gasped differently. "Oh no."

Though she was careful not to cut herself during the process, her clothing sadly did not come out unscathed as the top portions are now in tatters. "Me and my stupid knife."

With the absence of her long hair, her entire upper rear view was now open for anyone to gawk at and forces the flustered blue head in an unpleasant predicament.

"On the bright side, if I did use my swords, I'd probably be naked right now haha," She depressingly chuckled, "I guess I could go back to the store, and ask kindly if they could lend me another one of their clothes. Though I doubt they would."

_**Velium City, clothing store…**_

Aurora did went back and sadly her own prediction came true.

"My god what did you do?"

Pathetically giggling to the human female clerk behind the reception desk – the same lady who sold her the sweater – Aurora is now holding up the front end of her sweater shirt with one hand as it was gradually beginning to fall off with the support of its other side.

Aurora brings up her own tall tale which she made from her short jaunt over. "I'm just as surprised as you. One moment I was getting a haircut at this…place….and then as soon as I was finish and left, I find my clothes like this! Can you believe that!?"

The clerk expressed a not so believable look to her words and Aurora knew despairingly. "So the reason why I'm here is…well I was hoping you could by any chance lend me another one. Of course I'll pay for it again, but as you can see the lady who was with me is gone."

Clapping her hands over her face she then begs to the clerk. "Pretty please!"

"….Oh sure!" The clerk lied, "Let me get just get the manager."

Having a phone in hand the clerk quickly does so, but not for the reason Aurora had hoped.

In seconds a brown hair dark skin woman - an elf with long ears protruding outward - struts up to the clerk with a pompous attitude.

"What's the problem here?"

"This young lady wishes to get another one of the sweater shifts, for free!" The clerk exaggerated. "Says' she'll pay back."

Aurora senses a hint of sarcasm in the woman's voice and understands now she was being insulted. The words the elf woman spits out solidified her belief.

"Are you joking?" She rhetorically told the clerk and then veered her hawk-like eyes to the poor girl, "Miss we aren't a charity here! If you don't have money to buy another one then you are in the wrong place! I suggest you go to clothing drive instead!"

"But I just can't walk outside like this!" Aurora pleaded, "Can you at least give me something to cover my back at least? I promise I will reimburse you back if I can! Just not now!"

"No!" A definite answer. "Now please leave before I have to call security to force you!"

It didn't matter if she had though because Aurora still had enough strength to annihilate the entire establishment. Still, being an honorable warrior she is and not wanting to make a bad impression to the people, Aurora gives in. "Ok the. I'll leave if you wish."

She bows her head. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

But her modest and humble reaction caught the attention of someone unexpected.

"Excuse me miss?"

Coming from behind the manager Aurora spots a young man taller than herself, with thick brown hair extending down to his neck but sideburns up to his ears, wearing a green and white suit, getting the elf woman's attention.

"Oh yes sir! How may I help-?"

The man cuts her off. "I would like to buy this merchandise if you don't mind."

"Ah, That!" What he was holding is the same exact sweater shirt Aurora has one and in the same color.

"Uh right away sir!" She quickly orders the clerk to take the man's purchase and in a few clicks and a swipe by card, the man takes the shirt and politely hands it to Aurora.

"Here you go. You best change quickly, before your shirt completely falls apart."

"Oh thank you!" Aurora bowed once more but in delight. "I will!"

She sped off to one of the changing rooms and in mere moments she exits out with her hands free from any restrictions.

The man in the suit awaited her near the exit of the store. "You look much better now."

"Thanks to your generosity." She smiled gratefully and returns his kindness as a princess. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Aurora… Kinomoto. May I ask for yours?"

The use of her last name wouldn't hold any weight on Earth so she chose to use the name of the family who will be taking care of her, but not only because it was convenient but It was to show her gratitude.

Lending her hand out in a show of friendship, Lyle quickly takes her hand.

"Wow, beautiful and graceful." He grinned back. "Aurora Kinomoto huh. That's something you never hear every day. A latin name meant for 'goddess of the dawn' with a Japanese surname. Oh where are my manners. My name is Lyle Richtofen."

In the spur of the moment Lyle held her hand and raises it up to only leave a kiss gently upon her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kinomoto."

"Wow aren't you bold." She blushed but remains composed. "But please, Aurora is just fine."

Taking her slightly wavering conviction to his gesture as a sign of her guard still up, he slowly takes his hand off of hers and gave his own thought. "I hear it's my best trait. And if you insist, Aurora."

Having the man's full attention, the damsel as Lyle lovingly put, inquired his motive. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you-"

"Why did I help such a beautiful damsel in distress?" The man finished her sentence off with his own words. "….No reason at all!"

"Except…" Aurora guessed, after understanding the concept behind the phrase, "damsel in distress" to be the same as the numerous other times when a man approached her before for her hand. And she assumed correctly.

"…except – this gentlemen wishes to ask the beautiful damsel…if blue is her favorite color."

Having expected him to ask the latter – or anything close to it – like most others who knew her as only being the third princess of the royal aureaian family, Aurora begins laughing so gracefully yet loudly to his random request that many of the people inside the store were anxious to know what caused her to become so.

"Really?" She jested, "Is that it?"

"Why yes." He joked with his arms emphasizing his claim, "I really would love to know. Because to me it's seems apparent that you do. And I'm not complaining."

Lyle goes on breaking down Aurora's key points. "Blue hair and eyes – even your eyebrow and eye lashes. It's rare to see a girl with blue being her main theme. If no one has ever said this, then let me be the first to say, it suits you."

"Sadly you are not…but thank you for saying that. Now, I bet you also want to know if I like the color of the blue sky or the blue ocean or even perhaps anything with the same color balance. Am I getting close or am I wrong."

With his rouge seen through by her words, he eventually become more upfront with her in a swaying manner.

"Yeah, you got me," he confessed, "That was pretty bad even for me to use that as a pick up line."

"I thought it was an adorable attempt," she remarked, "You got me to laugh."

"Glad it worked. But honestly, I had my eye on you for when you were with the lady with the green blouse and I just recently brought up the courage to ask."

"Oh? You were here since?"

"Yeah to my dismay. You see I'm here with my little sister who is currently trying on a mountain of clothing which I'm guessing I'll have to pay later, so I've been waiting here for oh I don't know-"

He looks at his watch and read his time. "-like half an hour."

Crossing her arms under her chest, Aurora became intrigued by the human as she continues to interact with him. "She must be a handful. Sounds like my own little sisters"

"She definitely is. But this is the least I can do for her. She's on her spring break."

"Spring break?" that was an unknown to her, but luckily he didn't notice.

"Yeah believe it or not she's a graduate student from MIT – back in the United States. And she's only 15! Can you believe that? She's my family's little genius."

Though the school designation and the country didn't leave much recognition for Aurora, knowing her age to be the same as Erb and quickly using the information she gathered on human's concept in time into calculating her own kept Aurora going.

"Wow that is impressive," she lied again in order to cover her lack knowledge, "She's only a year younger than me."

But her words left Lyle to gawk in response. "A year younger!? Then, your only 16!"

"If my math is right, yeah."

Her response is falsely translated by Lyle once again. "Nice choice of words. But enough about my life, let's get back on topic at hand."

"Which was?" She asked.

"Why I wanted to talk to you? The answer is because of what you did. I've never seen anyone come inside a store like you did and then asking for something to cover yourself with such an optimistic look. It was a little hilarious to see you like that but also a bit hard to watch."

"Well I'm happy you thought I was funny," Aurora noted.

"But you know what I learned about you?"

"Do I have to ask?"

After a short pause, Lyle spoke a part of his mind. "I learned…that you're humble, truthful, and dare I say god damn gorgeous. And perhaps slightly naïve – in a cute way."

Impressed with his follow up so far, Aurora was at the point where she should continue act more of a proper lady to know what he would say next. But when comparing the well-mannered Lyle to her somewhat timid lizard friend in terms of how comfortable she is, Aurora would prefer the latter for one obvious reason – Erb doesn't treat her as just any girl but more of an equal in some way.

"I can't believe I'm saying this again but I appreciate that. It's not every day I get to meet someone handsome to save my day and talk to." She went on.

"I'm very glad you do. But you know I wasn't entirely lying about your hair color. It's my first time ever seeing blue, especially a good shade like yours."

"Is it really that rare to you?" She plays around with a few strands of her hair.

"Well it beats black, brown, orange, heck even pink for that matter."

"Pink huh….pink?" Then a thought just sparks up her anxiety as though a grenade was set off unexpectedly after the pin was released.

"Oh my god!" The pin was the color pink, and she knew one person with pink hair who was also there with Erb, Sakura and herself yesterday.

The affliction was written all over her face for Lyle to pick at. "What's with the look? Did I say something to offend you?"

"No!" She responded quickly, "No you didn't."

Piecing together the possibility that Erb could meet Sylvia at any given time and place and also being told of how he died could make her nightmare come true. "I'm sorry but I have somewhere I urgently need to be right now. I'll pay you back for this shirt whenever I can!"

Before he could ever ask for her contacts, Lyle instead watches her run off before losing sight of her through the store window, but became skeptic over her last comment. "How are you going to do that….if you don't even know where I live? Hmm, guess I walked right into that one without a backup plan prepared."

He closes his eyes and begins engraving the details of Aurora's figure deep in his mind. "Still it was worth the experience…but anyway, she has one fine body."

"Hey lover boy!" He soon lets the subject go when he felt someone tugs his jacket from behind and then turns around to face a girl slightly shorter than his love interest but with dark brown short hair and dark green eyes.

"Oh you're done changing? And, did you just call me 'lover boy' Éclair?"

Dawned with a sleeveless green and black dress that shows off her chest, two black skirt layering over one another, and a pair of black stocking reaching below her knees, the girl puffs her face to her no good older brother – Lyle - who was too busy flirting with a girl to have heard her calling for him.

"And here I was worrying that you had left me alone in the store to flirt with some girl off the street." The volume of her voice quickly skyrockets. "But instead I see you flirting with one, INSIDE THE STORE! WHERE YOU COULD HAVE HEARD ME SHOUTING OUT YOUR FRICK'EN NAME LIKE A HUNDRED TIME!"

"A hundred is such an arbitrary number to use," Lyle commented, "couldn't you have said something like-"

"Not a word from you!" He earns another mouthful from his little sister. "Just give me your card so I could pay for these and leave!"

Reluctant to give in, Lyle did as he was told and didn't make a peep even when giving his card to pay for his little sister's expenses. But that didn't stop him from thinking about the blue hair beauty.

_I really hope I see her again. Without my sister next time of course._

Running through the streets while applying her senses to locate Erb's position, she carefully tries to limit her exposure to the public while using as much speed as she could. _How could I have been so stupid!? Of course Sylvia would remember it if Sakura does. _

From what little details she recalls on Sylvia's appearance she wore what could be the female version of Erb's won uniform judging from the color similarity. If her speculation is true, then the two of them could be attending the same school and worse, the same classroom. But the lack of destruction and mayhem that would have been caused if Sylvia inadvertently told Erb of how he died gave Aurora a sliver of hope that she isn't too late.

But, there could be the slight possibility that Erb wouldn't snap back to his former self even if he was told. Still she couldn't risk it for fear of not knowing how his powers could reawaken, other than him dying.

She arrives to a walkway where the Atlantic Ocean resided and Erb's presence looms nearby. "Where is he?"

After a careful observation across the entire walkway, she reaches to the end and spots an island behind a cliff where the road leading from the city disappears on the other side.

"He must be there!" But she unmistakably sense another – Sylvia. "It's now or never!"

Desperate to catch Erb before he could meet with Sylvia, Aurora musters her whatever energy she had and apply them underneath her feet. _Please be enough!_

A small 4 years old girl suddenly rushes out of nowhere and ran towards the fence with the blue ocean in clear view. Her parents weren't too far away but they were absent long enough for only the 4 year old to witness a girl with blue hair leap over the fence and disappear under the walkway. She didn't understand why the girl did it, but that quickly left her mind after seeing the same person suddenly fly off into the sky and then disappear in a blink of an eye.

The small child was left in jaw dropping astonishment and by the time her parent's arrive and asked what was the matter, she replied in the most adorable fashion any child could express after witnessing something out of a fairy tale.

"I saw an angel!"

This is the end of episode 9 of CrimZon. If you enjoyed this episode then leave a comment behind with your thoughts and if you want to read more than simply favorite/watch/subscribe to my account.

OC:

1. Linda

2. Taro

3. Lyle Richtofen

4. Éclair Richtofen

Non-OC: None


End file.
